Darkness Rising
by Miz Predictable
Summary: 1st in the warrior, the seer and the huntress trilogy. Jo is having horrible nightmares about about a place called Silent Hill, a once proud mining town now shrouded in darkness and ash. can the brothers save her before its 2 late? new summary,
1. Darkened Dreams

**DISCLAIMER:** _ Looks under bed __** Nope… **__ Looks in the cupboard __**Nope…**__ Looks in the backseat of the car __**Nope… **__Sighs Oh well, I looked, but I still don't own them. _

_Kripke you lucky bitch…_

**A/N:** _this fic is based on the horror movie Silent Hill (I don't own that either) so if you haven't seen it, hire it out! It rocks! For those who have, I hope its just as scary and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are most welcome, Flames tolerated but ignored. Have a nice day!_

**WARNINGS**_: Foul language, violence, (basic ass kicking, Winchester whumping, hurting Harvalle) horror, (Which goes without saying) and __maybe__ a little Dean/Jo loving. _

**SUPERNATURAL **

**DARKNESS RISING**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE-Darkened Dreams:**

_The heat surrounding her was overwhelming._

_Far beneath her, angry flames licked hungrily skyward, making Jo feel anxious._

_Choking on the noxious fumes and falling ash, she looked around warily, taking in her surroundings._

_If there was a visual definition for hell, this would probably be it._

_Jo took a cautious step forward, testing the grated ground beneath her, and once she was sure it would hold her weight, continued onward, her eyes flickering uneasily as if sensing an unseen danger._

_Then it came._

_The horrible blaring of the foghorn._

_And that only meant one thing…_

_The darkness was coming…_

_Her terror multiplied as she picked up her pace, running awkwardly through the deserted building._

_She had no clue where she was, and it wasn't likely she'd live long enough to find out._

_The darkness crept in from all sides, leaking through cracks and holes like a malignant cloud…_

_Then the clamor ceased, and her world plummeted into a premature night._

_Claustrophobia quickened her pulse, her breathing hitched._

_The only thing to fear is fear itself…she told herself over and over again, until a tiny voice in the back of her mind told her to shut the fuck up so she could figure out a way to get out of her present dilemma._

_She reached into her leather jacket and pulled out a pocket torch, hoping the illumination would quell some of her fear, or at least break the darkness, but as she switched it on, she immediately regretted the light._

_Before her stood a small figure, its blackened, burnt body contorting as it took a step forward, wild begging eyes, stark against its charcoal skin._

_It gave and eerie childlike cry and reached out, perhaps to kill her, perhaps not._

_She didn't stick around to find out._

_Jo screamed as its burning heat enveloped her, which gave her more incentive to move._

_She took off, running through the dark and gloomy streets, until she could go no further._

_Bending over to catch her breath, she massaged her side to sooth the stitch that was building up._

_She stood once more and looked around._

_To her right, there was a sign. Barely noticeable in the gloom, she could only just make out the words._

**Welcome to Silent Hill**

_Well, at least now she knew where she was. But how the hell she got there was the next question. _

_The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. _

_She wasn't alone. _

_Slowly she turned, praying to all things holy that it wasn't the burnt figure, but when she set eyes on the monster before her, she began to wish that it had been. _

_Jo opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. _

_Her throat had closed up in her panic. _

_A giant thing stood before her on the tarmac, standing at close to twelve feet tall, its grotesque muscles twitching and contorting as it took a menacing step forward. _

_A pointed steel cage was its head, making it look more terrifying and the blade that was clutched in its fist looked like that of a enormous exhaust fan. _

_Jo's heart was now thumping painfully in her chest as the beast roared. _

_Finally finding her voice, she screamed as it thrust the blade into her slight body, her blood spraying the sign behind her. _

_Welcome to Silent Hill indeed…_

* * *

Jo Harvalle shot up in bed gasping and as her heart thumped wildly in her chest. 

She couldn't remember the dream, but the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach told her that it had been bad.

She took a shuddering breath and whimpered.

"Jo?" called Dean softly from the couch across the room.

"Y-yeah?" she stammered.

"Are you okay?"

"Um…I… n-not r-really," she sobbed.

In the gloom, she could hear the rustling of blankets and the soft sound of feet padding across the carpet.

Dean reached out to the lamp, switched it on and the room was bathed in a muted light, revealing Jo's pale and sweaty face.

Shadows encircled her doe-like eyes, which were wild and frenzied, and her pulse jumped in her throat.

The eldest Winchester reached out and placed his fingers to her neck.

"Right, you need to calm down," he said gently, rubbing his own tired eyes.

"I-I c-c-cant," she said shakily as tears ran down her cheeks.

Dean held her face in his hands. "Jo, listen to me. I need you to take a nice deep breath, and tell me what happened," he encouraged.

She inhaled deeply and let out a tremulous breath. "It was a nightmare, only I can't remember what it was about. A-a-all I know is that it was bad, and-and…oh god…"

"Jo, your scared, its okay, it happens. You need to go back to sleep." Dean got up from the bed, switched the lamp off and started to walk back to the sofa.

"Dean?"

He stopped short. "Yeah sweetheart?"

"Can…would you stay with me? Please?" she said in a small voice.

Dean was worried. Jo was always so strong and fearless and loud, but now, she seemed so fragile and helpless. It truly scared him.

"Sure," he said kindly.

The blankets were pulled back and Dean slid in next to her, folding his arms around her slender, quivering frame.

She lay there, breathing his musky scent, letting his gentle touch sooth her. He stroked her hair gently and rubbed her back, and eventually her breathing slowed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I am," she said, a little more normally, though not as normally as he would've liked.

"Okay sweetie, get some sleep. I'm here…"

Jo's eyes slid closed and she drifted off into uneasy sleep.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Um, what's going on here?" Sam asked loudly, consequently waking the two in the bed next to him. Jo looked up at him blearily. "Sam, I swear, if you don't disappear, I will kick your ass!" she warned.

"Alright, calm down, I'm going. What do you want for breakfast?"

Dean half opened his tired eyes. "For you not to come back until lunch. And bring burgers," he said groggily, burrowing under the blankets.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered, exiting the motel room and closing the door behind him.

Jo rolled over with a moan and miscalculating the distance from where she was to the end of the bed, she fell.

She squealed and landed with a thump on the floor.

Dean snorted. "You okay sweetheart?" he asked, somewhat amused.

"Ah, my butt," she replied gripping the edge of the bed to heave herself off the floor and back onto the bed.

"That was dignified," Dean said sarcastically.

"Shut up,"

"Ooh, bitchy,"

Jo smacked him, right between the legs.

All she could hear was the yelp. She rolled over to face him, and his face had turned white.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed apologetically.

"It's okay," he gasped. "It's just a little painful, but I'll live,"

"Are you sure?" she pushed.

"You could always kiss it better…" he suggested.

_Asshole._

Jo smacked him again and got up, moving toward the bathroom for a shower, leaving Dean to his own thoughts.

As she stood under the hot spray, she allowed her mind to wander, to the past and the present.

To her mother, who had probably hired some skanky waitress to take her place at the roadhouse.

These thoughts led to others then suddenly, she found herself dwelling on the nightmare.

She couldn't remember it last night, because she had been so terrified, but now that she was calm, she could recall snippets, in great detail.

Horrified as the scenes flashed before her eyes, she clutched her stomach, insides lurching.

Ripping the towel from the rail, she wrapped it securely around her body and made it to the toilet just in time before losing what was left in her stomach.

"Jo, are you okay?" Came Dean's concerned voice from the main room.

The scene of her death flashed before her eyes, the vivid crimson of the after splash, causing them to water as she continued to retch violently.

"Jo?"

Dean opened the door (this motel hadn't bothered with trivial things such as locks) and stepped in.

"What happened?" he inquired, crouching down behind her to rub her back.

Feeling empty, but not much better, she flushed the toilet and got shakily to her feet, with assistance from Dean.

She turned on the tap, took a mouth full of water and swilled it around in her mouth before spitting it into the sink.

Dean left her alone momentarily so she could dress, but as soon as she exited the bathroom, he rushed to her side and caught her before she fell.

"Jo, are you gonna tell me what just happened?"

Jo looked up at him with fearful eyes. "The dream…" she began. "I started remembering it. Just small things, you know, but enough to make me sick,"

Dean frowned. "What did you see?" he asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Fire, a burnt figure, a giant…executioner, I suppose you could call it…"

"Executioner?"

"Yeah, mine,"

She drew in a shuddering breath and leant in to him, allowing his heartbeat to sooth some of her fears.

"You saw yourself…"

"Yeah, all over a billboard. Very colorfully too,"

She was pretending that it wasn't effecting her.

She didn't want Dean to think she was weak, like she had been last night. She wouldn't allow herself to be scared.

"Jo, I know that this dream scared you okay, so don't try to hide it," The eldest Winchester said. "I won't think any less of you…"

Jo knew he spoke the truth, but somehow, she just couldn't…

The scene flashed before her again, for a little longer this time.

She grasped Dean's hand and cried out.

She could almost literally feel the blade as it passed through her.

As the scene dissolved, so did her consciousness.

Black crept into the edge of her vision, and Dean's concerned voice was muffled and sounding like a badly tuned radio.

"Jo? Jo!" he cried.

But she wouldn't answer.

_Couldn't _answer.

The last thing she remembered before succumbing to the darkness was the incessant laughter of a small child…

* * *

_**Well? What did you think? Let me know please, your kind reviews will only fuel my imagination!**_


	2. Always the Innocent

**DISCLAIMER: **_Well what do you know…I __**still**__ don't own anything! Sigh _

**A/N: **_Here's chapter two my friends, how are you thinking it is so far? You know I value your opinion's highly, which is why I ask, so don't hesitate to review, you just might make my day!_

**SUPERNATURAL **

**DARKNESS RISING.**

**CHAPTER TWO- Always the Innocent:**

_She was pretending that it wasn't affecting her. _

_She didn't want Dean to think she was weak, like she had been last night. She wouldn't allow herself to be scared. _

"_Jo, I know that this dream scared you okay, so don't try to hide it," The eldest Winchester said. "I won't think any less of you…"_

_Jo knew he spoke the truth, but somehow, she just couldn't…_

_The scene flashed before her again, for a little longer this time. _

_She grasped Dean's hand and cried out. _

_She could almost literally feel the blade as it passed through her. _

_As the scene dissolved, so did her consciousness. _

Black crept into the edge of her vision, and Dean's concerned voice was muffled and sounding like a badly tuned radio.

"_Jo? Jo!" he cried. _

_But she wouldn't answer. _

_Couldn't answer. _

_The last thing she remembered before succumbing to the darkness was the incessant laughter of a small child…_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Jesus Jo," he muttered as the blonde-headed girl slipped forward, loosing consciousness.

The eldest Winchester caught her around the waist and pulled her back to prevent her from kissing the carpet.

He lay her down, so that her head rested on the pillows, and sat beside her, watching as sweat trickled down the side of her face.

In her slumber, her eyes wandered sightlessly under her lids, flicking backwards and forwards, almost searching and if Dean's gut feeling was ever wrong, he would think that's this was just a normal R.E.M cycle.

But Dean's gut feeling never lied.

When something was amiss, as it was now, his stomach would be doing somersaults, almost literally tying itself in knots.

Jo moaned and mumbled incoherently, jerking sporadically, a grimace of horror and pain etched onto her usually peaceful features.

Dean entwined his fingers in her hair, and clasped her hand in his other, hoping the contact would be enough to drive away her fear.

He gave it a reassuring squeeze, running a callused thumb gently across her knuckles.

"Its all right Jo, I won't let anything happen to you," he muttered, trying in turn, to reassure himself. He could his panic rising, as she continued to tremble uncontrollably under Dean's ever-watchful gaze.

Bile climbed in his throat as blood dribbled lazily from the corner of her mouth, sliding down her chin, and dripping lethargically onto her neck, looking a dazzling scarlet against her pallor.

She gurgled and coughed, spraying more blood down her front, and down her chin.

Dean gulped fearfully.

"Shit," he murmured, looking around frantically for something to soak up the liquid.

Sam picked this exact time to come bursting through the door.

Talk about timing, though it was hardly a lucky coincidence.

There was no such thing as a lucky coincidence.

"Is she okay?" Sam demanded, throwing the door closed behind him.

"I don't know…how did you know?"

"I saw it…I was driving and it hit me. I managed to pull over in time though," Sam explained.

Dean looked at his brother for the first time since he entered the room, and saw that he was pale, and blood clung around his nose.

"Dammit, dude are you okay?"

"I'm fine…what happened with her?"

Dean placed a towel under her head and rolled her on her side, so she wouldn't choke on her own blood.

"She had a nightmare last night. It really shook her up. She was so scared Sam, so I stayed with her. She seemed okay this morning, but while she was in the shower, she started throwing up…a couple of minutes later, she passed out," Dean explained, holding her still damp hair away from her face, as she coughed again, this time, splattering his shirt.

He felt sick, watching as the helpless girl writhed and coughed blood…held prisoner in her own tortured dreams.

_Pain. Unimaginable pain was all she felt as the fan blade pierced her._

_Agony burst as it split her, tearing her to pieces, still alive._

_She screamed._

_She needed Dean…she need him so badly._

_"Dean…" she sobbed. "D-d-dean…"_

Jo bucked and screamed, lashing out as more blood escaped, a rich, dark red.

It was unnerving and Dean wished he could jump in and save her from herself.

"Dean…" she cried. "Dean…please, don't let me die!" she sobbed.

Dean's heart pounded.

Jo needed him. She needed his touch.

He slid in next to her and wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the blood as her head rested in the crook of his neck.

"C'mon Jo…c'mon sweetheart. You can do it. You need to wake up…" he whispered in her ear. "C'mon," he urged, beckoning her from her dark visions.

"Dean…please…" she moaned, pulling herself against him.

Even in her oblivion, she could feel his warmth. His strength.

She could hear him, calling for her. Telling her to wake up.

At least she knew that she was dreaming. That all this horror wasn't real.

"Jo, if you don't wake up, I'm taking you back to your mother," Dean warned, finally out of options.

"You do and I'll kick your ass," she said softly.

"Jo?"

"In the flesh. More or less," she replied, pulling away to look into Dean's face.

He looked terrified.

"Thank fucking god," he whispered in relief, pulling her back into a tight embrace. Then he turned to Sam. "Dude, can you run a bath, we need to get her cleaned up,"

"Cleaned up? Huh?" she looked down. Blood was splattered down the front of her clothes, and Dean's.

Jo swallowed fearfully. "What happened?" she asked.

"I have no idea, you just started…coughing it up. Dammit Jo, don't ever do that to me again or I swear I'll kill you," Dean said.

"I'd like to see you try tough guy. You look like your about to faint," Jo shot back.

"Yeah, I look like it, you did. Just, please…don't scare me like that again,"

"Okay,"

"Good. Do you think you can walk, or do I need to carry you?"

"I'm not an invalid, I can walk," she said, standing. She swayed on the spot and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You can walk huh?" he inquired.

"Yeah, once I get over the initial feeling that I'm about to fall on my ass I should be fine. I just need some support,"

Dean nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her slowly into the bathroom and stood nearby as she stripped carefully to her underwear, ready to catch her if her fell.

She didn't care if Dean saw her like this. She wasn't ashamed of her body.

As she discarded her jeans with difficulty, she coughed.

"Jo?"

"I'm okay, just a normal, bloodless cough." She looked at her clothes. "Jeez, I'm gonna have to get my clothes to a Laundromat, before it stains,"

"Yeah, I'll get Sam to do it. You're not leaving my sight," he said seriously.

"Dean, I'm a big girl…"

"I know you are Jo, and I'm not doing it because I think you're incapable of taking care of yourself. I'm doing it because I'm worried. If I leave you alone and you faint again, you could drown," he explained as she slid into the hot water.

"That's very sweet of you Dean…thank you. I appreciate it," she said with a slight smile.

"No problem Jo. Do you want some help?"

She bit back the urge to refuse, knowing that she probably did need a hand, and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks…that'd be great,"

* * *

**Another chapter done and dusted. Hope u enjoyed!**


	3. A Night Out

**DISCLAIMER: **_Yet once more, I should say, I DON'T OWN SAM OR DEAN! Damn Kripke and his owning them! _

**A/N**: _Thought I'd give Jo break, but only for a little while. I do so love HURT! Jo and WORRIED! Dean. It sounds sadistic, but I love it when Dean cares. Reviews appreciated. As is constructive critism. Flames tolerated but ignored, so don't bother. ENJOY!_

**SUPERNATURAL **

**DARKNESS RISING.**

**CHAPTER THREE-**_A night out:_

_"Yeah, once I get over the initial feeling that I'm about to fall on my ass I should be fine. I just need some support,"_

_Dean nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her slowly into the bathroom and stood nearby as she stripped carefully to her underwear, ready to catch her if her fell._

_She didn't care if Dean saw her like this. She wasn't ashamed of her body._

_As she discarded her jeans with difficulty, she coughed._

_"Jo?"_

_"I'm okay, just a normal, bloodless cough." She looked at her clothes. "Jeez, I'm gonna have to get my clothes to a Laundromat, before it stains,"_

_"Yeah, I'll get Sam to do it. You're not leaving my sight," he said seriously._

_"Dean, I'm a big girl…"_

_"I know you are Jo, and I'm not doing it because I think you're incapable of taking care of yourself. I'm doing it because I'm worried. If I leave you alone and you faint again, you could drown," he explained as she slid into the hot water._

_"That's very sweet of you Dean…thank you. I appreciate it," she said with a slight smile._

_"No problem Jo. Do you want some help?"_

_She bit back the urge to refuse, knowing that she probably did need a hand, and nodded._

_"Yeah, thanks…that'd be great,"_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dean knelt next to the tub, holding a washcloth in his hand. "You know this would probably be easier if you were…you know…" he began sheepishly.

"Forget it Dean, you're lucky to be even seeing me in my underwear. I'm not getting completely undressed. You'll have to make do,"

Dean blushed and Jo knew that he only had the best intentions at heart, but still…

"Yeah, sorry…I just…"

Jo placed a hand on his cheek. "I know Dean. I know you're just worried. But I'm cool now. Seriously," she assured gently.

He nodded and dipped the flannel into the steaming water, swished it about, then wiped the blood away from her mouth and neck.

She closed her eyes and let out a sighing breath.

"Jo? You still with me?" Dean asked worriedly.

A small smile tugged at the edge of her mouth and her eyes opened halfway.

"I'm fine. I'm just taking advantage of your kind offer for help."

She really did like the feeling of the cloth running over her skin, knowing full well that the trembling hands that guided it were Dean's.

"Dean, are you shaking?" Jo asked with mock suspicion.

"Um…"

Jo just laughed.

He pulled the cloth away abruptly, causing Jo to open her eyes. Dean wasn't facing her.

"Why did you stop? That felt nice," she said.

He turned. His hands were trembling visibly, and his eyes were dilated.

"Dean, are you okay?"

He gulped. "I'm…cool," he said, taking a shaky breath.

"Liar,"

His eyes flicked up to gaze into her own, then he looked down.

"Tell me." She whispered.

"It's you…what you do to me…"

"Huh?"

"How you make me feel," he said gently.

Her eyes widened in sudden comprehension.

"Oh…" was all she could say.

He turned, and exited the room.

"Dean, wait!" she called, jumping up quickly and almost losing her footing on the slippery surface.

She let out a vehement 'fuck,' as she grabbed the tub, half way in and half way out in a very awkward position.

Dean rushed back in, helping her from the bath.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have left you," he said guiltily.

"Its okay, but I do need a towel, and a change of underwear," Jo stated, taking his hand and allowing him to assist her in drying.

She was still a little weak from the incident, and though she was calmer, she still needed a hand staying on her feet.

Dean left the door open wide as he sifted through her duffle bag and pulled out a fresh change of underwear and clothes, then handed them to her, turning his back only for a moment to let her dress. He couldn't risk her keeling over again.

"Okay, I'm cool, but maybe you should change too. Look, I've gone and ruined your nice shirt," Jo pointed out.

He shrugged and pulled it off, tossing it aside.

Now just in jeans, he sat, peering up at her.

Jo gave him a lopsided stare. "What's eating you Dean?"

She knew he meant what he said in the bathroom, but at that particular point, she just associated this confession to the fact that she was wearing next to nothing.

But it wasn't just that. The eldest Winchester was hiding something.

He just sighed. "Don't worry bout it Jo, worry about yourself."

At that moment, Sam stepped back in, having taken Jo's clothes to the Laundromat.

"You okay Jo?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I could do with something to eat though," she replied with her own little smile.

"What do you want?" he returned.

"Pizza?" Jo suggested hopefully. "I don't really feel like going anywhere, I don't want to be alone…"

Sam just nodded knowingly, flicked his phone open and ordered two large pizzas.

Jo may have been tiny, but her eating habits almost put Dean to shame.

He had a hand in this, and secretly, he was proud.

He was so sick of pretty girls starving themselves to 'look good.' It was down right ridiculous.

But it wasn't just her, Dean had always been a big eater, and Sam was surprised that he was still as buff as he used to be.

_It's probably something to do with the job,_ Sam thought to himself. _It can be so dangerous; you never knew what meal would be your last._

Sam quietly snorted. Dean always ate like it was his last.

For the forty-five minutes it took for their order to be processed, not much transpired in the room. Sam sat in the corner of the room, losing himself in a murder mystery, Dean; who refused to leave Jo's side, lay next to her, flicking lazily through the TV channels, and Jo, still exhausted from her little 'episode,' curled up against his body, savoring his warm _Dean-ness,_ and dozed, thankful that none of the horrific images she witnessed earlier plagued her fuzzy mind.

Even when the doorbell rang, indicating the arrival of their lunch, she didn't move, although the smell of the freshly cooked pizza was tantalizing.

It didn't help when Sam waved the toasty boxes under her nose, coaxing her from her ball of comfort and safety; she was just too damn hungry.

"Mmmm, smells good," she said blearily, yawning widely. "Anything to drink?"

Sam, as if reading her still foggy mind, handed her a large glass of coke and the pizza box, having taken his selection. Dean clutched the other almost lovingly.

"So you wanna split? Half-half, so we get a bit of both?" Dean suggested.

So they ate their share of pizza and swapped boxes, wolfing down the food, as Sam watched on amused.

Dean had finished way before Jo, and joined Sam in watching as she demolished the rest of the food.

_Man, this girl can eat!_ Dean thought, impressed.

She peered up at them sheepishly with big brown eyes, and smiled, washing the meal down with a great swig of coke.

The gas built up in her chest, and she couldn't help it.

She let out an all mighty belch, this time, _actually_ putting Dean to shame.

The brothers gave each other a quick glance, before bursting out laughing.

"Man, Jo…" Dean snorted.

"What, a girl cant be a pig?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I didn't say that…no, I think the only thing I'm feeling right now is pride," he said with a grin, giving her a pat on the back. "That was a good one sweetheart,"

Jo giggled and blushed. "Yeah, I guess it was,"

Sam shook his head. "God, if one Dean wasn't enough, now we have a female one…a _Deana_,"

Jo shot him an evil glare. "Yeah well, all we need is a male version of you, _Samantha_,"

She returned poking her tongue out.

Sam returned the gesture, adding a stupid cross-eyed stare, and Jo dissolved into a fit of giggles.

The laughter was contagious and soon, Dean was chuckling with her. His brother could be a crack up sometimes.

They eventually sobered up, and Jo leaned back on her pillows, discarding the cardboard pizza box.

"You know, we should go out tonight. Have some fun," she suggested.

"Don't forget we're leaving tomorrow," Sam said.

"We don't always have to get up at the ass-crack of dawn to leave Sammy, Jo's right. We should hit the town tonight, have a few drinks…do some karaoke…" He chuckled at the fond memory.

"Shut up, Dean…alright, we'll go,"

And it was silently agreed that Sam would be the designated driver.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"So you're Daphne, and I'm Fred…that would make Sam… Shaggy," Dean slurred, clinking his shot glass with Jo's and downing his sixth tequila.

"Aren't Daphne and Fred like, together? And what about Velma and Scoobs?" Jo asked, throwing back her own shot.

Dean shrugged. "We could always, you know…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Jo snorted and took her next shot. "And as for Velma and Scooby, Sam can be them too!"

Sam glared up at him.

_Sammy's bitch face._

This look just made Jo and Dean crack up.

"Why is Sammy all them?" Jo asked, all innocently curious.

"Well, he's Shaggy, because I swear the kid is his twin," he began, waving a hand in Sam's general direction.

"The _kid_ is sitting right here," Sam mumbled, clearly not amused. But Dean didn't seem to hear.

"He's Velma, because he is actually a she, and she knows frickin everything," he continued with a goofy smile. "And he is also Scooby, because we don't have a dog!"

He concluded with a hard slap to their table, to accentuate his point.

He then began to stare contentedly at Jo.

She really did look pretty tonight. Her golden curls tumbled over her shoulder's, shimmering in the bar's gloom. She wore a little make up, golden eye shadow, some mascara, making her lashes thicker and longer, and some lip-gloss. Barely noticeable, but enough to make her look different.

The tight jeans she wore extenuated her curves, and a tight black corset, was pushing her chest up.

Dean didn't seriously think he'd ever see Jo in one of those things, yet here they were.

"You okay Winchester?" She asked, downing a shot of bourbon.

"Yeah, I'm just lookin', is that okay?" he asked, with a smile as he admired her.

"I don't care, why though?"

"Because you're pretty," he said with a shrug.

"Are you sure that's not the tequila talking?"

"Yeah…"

Dean could feel his lids grow heavier as the alcohol took its toll.

He let out a little groan and slid a little on his elbow, which was propped on the table, his arm and hand, supporting his lolling head.

"Right, I think its time to go," Sam said, getting up from the table and dragging Dean to his feet, with some help from Jo.

He looked at her as she struggled to take the weight, the alcohol turning her knees to water.

"You do know that you're gonna regret this in the morning," Sam said pointedly.

"Yeah, but not as much as he will," she returned.

And somehow, Sam didn't doubt it for a second.

* * *

_**Well? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Let me know!**_


	4. The After Effects

**DISCLAIMER: **_ARGHHH! I've looked so many times! I even looked in my pockets, but alas, they still do not belong to me! Tear _

**A/N:** _Just a little more fun…hey what can be more fun than hung over Jo and Dean to play with. Hope you all enjoy! R&R!_

**SUPERNATURAL **

**DARKNESS RISING.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**_- The After Effects:_

_She really did look pretty tonight. Her golden curls tumbled over her shoulder's, shimmering in the bar's gloom. She wore a little make up, golden eye shadow, some mascara, making her lashes thicker and longer, and some lip-gloss. Barely noticeable, but enough to make her look different._

_The tight jeans she wore extenuated her curves, and a tight black corset, was pushing her chest up._

_Dean didn't seriously think he'd ever see Jo in one of those things, yet here they were._

_"You okay Winchester?" She asked, downing a shot of bourbon._

_"Yeah, I'm just lookin', is that okay?" he asked, with a smile as he admired her._

_"I don't care, why though?"_

_"Because you're pretty," he said with a shrug._

_"Are you sure that's not the tequila talking?"_

_"Yeah…"_

_Dean could feel his lids grow heavier as the alcohol took its toll._

_He let out a little groan and slid a little on his elbow, which was propped on the table, his arm and hand, supporting his lolling head._

_"Right, I think its time to go," Sam said, getting up from the table and dragging Dean to his feet, with some help from Jo._

_He looked at her as she struggled to take the wait, the alcohol turning her knees to water._

_"You do know that you're gonna regret this in the morning," Sam said pointedly._

_"Yeah, but not as much as he will," she returned._

_And somehow, Sam didn't doubt it for a second._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ugh, how much did I drink last night?" Dean moaned from his position in front of the toilet. He directed his question to Jo, who lay in the bottom of the shower, water running cold over her body.

"I don't know…I don't even remember how much I drank…"

Sam hadn't seen their condition yet, he was out for the coffee well before they woke up.

Suddenly he burst through the door, holding three coffees and a box of donuts.

"Good morning sunshine's!" he declared happily, with a shit-eating grin plastered to his face.

His unusual chirpiness made Dean's head throb.

"Shut your un hung over ass up Sammy, before I kick it," Dean warned, leaning against the toilet. Sam's large figure entered the bathroom.

"Breakfast," chipper and happy. _Son-of-a…_he didn't finish his thought.

Jo moaned, the thought of food making her incredibly nauseous. Well, more nauseous than she already was.

"Well Dean, some wise Winchester once told me, with nothing but good intentions, an excellent cure for a hang over," Sam grinned widely.

"Don't even think it Sam…" Dean growled.

"Feel like a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray?"

From the bottom of the shower, Jo retched, expelling more of the previous nights alcohol from her stomach and down the drain. Dean looked over as she continued to dry retch, the tortured sounds echoing around the small and tiled room. Tears and water streaked her face as her stomach paid its toll.

"Jo?" Dean asked, crawling over to her.

"I'm okay…" she gasped, her throat smarting as if she had swallowed glass.

Dean shot a nasty glare to his brother, who was pale with guilt.

"Sorry Jo," he whispered sincerely, but at the moment his liquid puppy-dog eyes didn't even melt Dean.

She stared hardly at him. "If I didn't feel like crap, I'd up and kick your ass," she groaned.

Sam gave her a small smile. "And I'd let you…now, we gotta hit the road, if we're going to get to Cedar Rapids by tomorrow," he said.

"Do we have to go now?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Your fault Dean, you decided you wanted to drink. Not my problem. I can drive and let you two sleep, but we have to go, _now_," Sam said, stressing the last part.

"Can we at least shower first?" Jo asked.

"I'm not waiting around for two chicks to have a shower!"

"We'll share then," Jo suggested earning odd looks from both brothers. She threw her arms up in the air. "What? It was just a suggestion!"

Sam shrugged. "If it doesn't take long, fine. Don't be dropping the soap Jo, you'll be in there forever," he said with a smirk, the look on his brother's face causing much amusement.

"_Dude!" _They cried in unison, and he knew he had better escape now.

He jumped out of the way of a flying hairbrush, and shut the door, not wanting to be assailed by anymore airborne missiles. "Just hurry up!"

Jo stood in the slippery surface with Dean's help, and turned the shower up hot.

Again, she was before him in her underwear, he not much more clothed.

She tilted on her feet, and Dean caught her shoulders before she could fall.

"Whoa, easy sweetheart," he said gently, applying a generous amount of shampoo in the palm of his hand, and massaged it gently into her hair.

She let her eyes slide shut, as the feeling of his fingers consumed her.

Dean was still facing her, and he could see the look of relaxed bliss cross her features.

He tilted her head back into the jet and rinsed the suds out of her hair, gulping down his heart, which was currently beating rapidly in is throat as Jo's underwear became more transparent. He closed his eyes and snapped them open abruptly only seconds later as he felt her slipping again. Dean gripped her slippery waist and pulled her into him, feeling her soft flawless skin under his hands…

* * *

"Dude, can you not have the music up so loud? Especially if its this tortured emo stuff," Dean said, glaring angrily at his violated tape deck, which now crooned the haunting tunes of 'Evanescence.'

"I like it. It has character. Its like the soundtrack to our lives," Sam said with a laugh, after realizing how stupid he probably sounded.

"Dude, this car is a classic! She deserves better!"

"Can you two, _please_ shut up?" Jo cried from the back seat, her head aching as she did so.

The brothers talking sunk to a desperate whisper as Dean begged and pleaded with his brother to change the music.

"House rules _Deanie,_" Sam began his last resort. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole,"

That really shut Dean up. He now glared moodily out the window at the sun drenched surroundings of Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

If Dean liked scenery, he would've thought this place pretty. But this was Dean.

_Man, talk about Boringsville,_ he thought vehemently as Dakota flew by.

"So where we going anyway Sasquatch?" Dean asked, turning back to his brother.

"Like I said, Cedar Rapids, east Iowa. People hallucinating, seeing an evil animal, before dying in a very visual way," Sam explained.

"Do they mention what kind of animal?" Jo asked blearily from the back seat.

"Nope. Just mentioned an evil animal, then they were gone. Dead."

"Alright, so we get to Iowa, check ourselves in, take a nap, then do some research?" Asked Dean hopefully.

"I guess," Sam said with a sigh, as he sped up to avoid being tailgated by the driver behind. The horn blared, and a steady string of curse swear words, telling them to 'hurry the fuck up,' came from the car behind them.

Jo growled, wound her window down and stuck her head out peering angrily at the guy in the Japanese toy car behind them. One of those 'hotwheels.'

"Hey lady tell that fucking cock sucking nerd that's driving to move this piece of shit faster!" yelled the young looking kid from behind them. He heard Sam and Dean curse angrily.

"Don't fucking call me lady, _pretty boy,_ and don't dis the Chev, this girl can pound your ass any day buddy!" Jo cried.

"Shut up bitch, and tell that gay looking wank to _move his ass_!"

_Bitch huh?_

"Sammy, stop the car." Jo said coolly. He looked at Dean, who was just as pissed.

Nobody fucked with his family, friends or car. _No one…_

He nodded, and Sam slammed the breaks on, causing the bewildered guy behind them to stop suddenly also.

"Hey! You coulda scratched the paint job!" he cried angrily.

Jo yanked the door open and jumped out storming toward the young guy, with Dean not to far behind.

"Scratched paintwork is gonna be the least of your worries pal. I'm fucking hung over, and I'm _so_ not in the mood for smart ass remarks from snot nosed kids in toy cars! Now, drive around us and so help me, one more comment from your mouth, and you wont be sucking cock for a while." Jo spat angrily, shocking even Dean with her venom.

No one was gonna knock the Chevy. Or Sam. Or Dean.

The guy sneered. "What you gonna do honey, bitch slap me?"

_Biiiig mistake._

Dean grinned with satisfaction as Jo's balled fist found its mark, right in the centre of the dipshit's pockmarked face.

There was a lot of strength behind the swing.

He could tell, the guy's nose and mouth were bleeding the Niagara Falls.

Jo gave him a sweet smile, pulled out her little iron knife and scratched a long silver mark down the side of the car, before heading back to the Chevy.

The dude shot off, leaving Dean snickering.

"Man, did you see his face?" he asked with a smile as they slid back in.

"Wish I hadn't," Jo returned with a small grin, before making herself comfortable as they continued the long and arduous journey toward Cedar Rapids, Iowa.

* * *

_**So how am i doing so far guys? That last part was a little irrelevant, but i had writers block for this chapter. i hope you enjoyed and pleas, for the sake of my sanity, please review!**_

* * *


	5. Cedar Rapids

**DISCLAIMER: **_Yada, Yada, not mine. _

**A/N: **_Now, we're back to the Jo ass kicking. Don't get me wrong, I love Jo, but these things must be done for the story to work. Sad but true. R&R!_

**SUPERNATURAL**

**DARKNESS RISING.**

**CHAPTER FIVE-**_Cedar Rapids:_

_Jo yanked the door open and jumped out storming toward the young guy, with Dean not to far behind. _

"_Scratched paintwork is gonna be the least of your worries pal. I'm fucking hung over, and I'm so not in the mood for smart ass remarks from snot nosed kids in toy cars! Now, drive around us and so help me, one more comment from your mouth, and you wont be sucking cock for a while." Jo spat angrily, shocking even Dean with her venom. _

_No one was gonna knock the Chevy. Or Sam. Or Dean. _

_The guy sneered. "What you gonna do honey, bitch slap me?"_

Biiiig mistake.

_Dean grinned with satisfaction as Jo's balled fist found its mark, right in the centre of the dipshit's pockmarked face. _

_There was a lot of strength behind the swing. _

_He could tell, the guy's nose and mouth were bleeding the Niagara Falls. _

_Jo gave him a sweet smile, pulled out her little iron knife and scratched a long silver mark down the side of the car, before heading back to the Chevy. _

_The dude shot off, leaving Dean snickering. _

"_Man, did you see his face?" he asked with a smile as they slid back in. _

"Wish I hadn't," Jo returned with a small grin, before making herself comfortable as they continued the long and arduous journey toward Cedar Rapids, Iowa.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

**CEDAR RAPIDS, SOUTH DAKOTA—2:55 AM**

From behind the wheel, Dean sighed. He had been driving for a little over five hours, after Jo's three and Sam's seven.

He scrubbed a hand over his tired face and peered into the review mirror, expecting to see Jo asleep, instead seeing her staring into his gaze.

"Jo, I thought you were sleeping," he said gently.

"I was, now I'm not. Is that okay?" she returned irritably.

"Okay, whatever. Sorry." He snapped back, returning his eyes back to the dark and winding road ahead.

"I'm sorry Dean," she said softly. "I'm just, tired…and…"

"Yeah, its cool. I know you haven't been to good these past few days. Its all right,"

There was a silence, and then a grin of relief crept across Dean's face as a motel loomed into view.

"Thank heaven's. A bed," Jo said with a smile.

Dean reached over and prodded his brother sharply in the gut to wake him up.

"Get up big foot," The eldest ordered, parking the car at a forty-five degree angle outside the lobby.

"Huh? We there?" Sam asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes with a balled fist, like he used to do when he was younger.

"Yeah, we're here Frances, now wake your ass up so you can go to bed,"

Dean said with a chuckle, realizing what he said didn't make any sense.

"I'll go and get us a room," Jo said, climbing out of the backseat, and pulling her wallet from the back pocket of her jeans.

She walked into the bright lobby and was greeted with a tired smile.

"Hey sorry about this. My mates and me have been traveling since eleven yesterday mornin' and we're buggered. Is it possible I could get a room for three?" she asked.

"Sorry, best I can give you is two queens. Would that be okay hon?" the woman said.

Jo gave her a smile. "That'll be fine. Don't know how long we'll b here though," she warned.

The woman shrugged and took one of her false credit cards. One that had been supplied by Dean.

"Okay Miss. Harding. You'll be in room thirteen. Enjoy your stay,"

Jo took her card back and slipped it back into her wallet before taking the keys from the woman's hand.

She walked back into the warm morning air to see that the brothers had already packed their stuff.

"Number thirteen. I'll try to ignore that," Dean whispered with a grin as he caught them easily.

Jo shrugged. "Superstition is so over rated," she said simply, shouldering her duffle bag and waiting for Dean to open the door.

Once inside, Jo dropped her stuff and flumped onto the closest bed.

"We're gonna have to share," She pointed out to Dean.

"Yeah, I know," he replied, kicking his boots off.

Sam had slipped into the bathroom to take a shower, and that was all that could be heard in the dark as Jo hugged herself into Dean's welcoming embrace. Slowly, she dived into an uneasy sleep, unable to shake the feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong…

"Wake up sleepy head," a gentle voice cooed from the darkness.

Realizing it was only dark because her eyes were still shut, she opened them a crack and stared as Dean leant over her with a gentle smile on his face.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"After twelve. Sammy only just got his ass up too. Thought he'd wake me up, to save the dangerous part for me,"

Jo gave him a cheesy grin, almost identical to the one she had given him back in Pennsylvania, when they were dealing with the sick spirit of H.H Holmes.

There was only one difference.

There was no sparkle like there had been back then. Her brown eyes were tortured and scared, in a way that tore Dean's heart from his chest.

"So that means its time for me to get up, so we can research this mo'fo," Jo drew her own conclusions as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"That's exactly what it means," Dean said, with one of his million dollar grins.

Oh how that smile sent shivers down her spine.

"All right…I'm up," she said, though making no motions to get out of bed.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he inquired, his voice laced with amusement.

Jo swung her legs out of bed and stood. "Yep, I'm up,"

She sat back on the bed and picked up her carry-all, sifting through it for a pair of jeans and a shirt.

Having found what she desired, she stood and padded to the bathroom, to dress herself.

She locked herself in and changed at a leisurely pace before picking up a brush and looking in the mirror to fix her at.

The brush clattered to the floor when she noticed what shared her reflection.

A huge black dog, with round yellow eyes, glaring up at her, its teeth bared in a silent snarl.

Blood and saliva dripped from its canines as it took a step toward her.

Her throat closed up as she stared into its eyes, unable to break the contact.

The smell of rotting flesh filled the air and assailed her nostrils, not that she cared, she was to busy trying to stop herself from falling apart.

The eye connection broke, and when she turned, the beast was gone.

With a shuddering breath, she slid to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest.

There was no doubt about what she had seen. She knew what they were dealing with, yet…she couldn't tell them.

It was all too much.

One more calming breath, and she stood, trying not to tremble as she unlocked and opened the door.

"What took you so lon—Jo?" Dean was at her side in a second, noticing that she trembled all over, her face white with fear.

"I don't want to go…I just wanna stay here. God Dean, I'm so tired." She sighed and flumped on the bed.

Sam, who had come in five minutes before, looked up from his book.

"Its okay, I don't mind going alone. You two stay here, I'll be back soon." He dog-eared the page, snatched the keys to the Impala off the nightstand and was out the door before Dean could even blink.

He looked away from the door and peered at Jo worriedly.

Feeling that she was under scrutiny, she looked up, her eyes as haunted as ever.

"I'm fine Dean, I just…"she trailed off as Dean sat next to her.

"Jo, I'm not an idiot, and I'm not blind. I know that something's wrong, and I'm not going to push you into telling me. But Jo, you have to promise, that if things get out of hand, and you can't take it anymore, come straight to Sam or me. We can help you," he said gently, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I know. I will…thank you Dean,"

She could feel her eyelids grow heavier and sleep threatened to overcome her once more, but it wasn't natural. Something was lulling her to sleep, so that it could attack again, and she knew that it would succeed. She needed Dean to know…

"Dean…it's happening…and I don't think I can stop it…" she whispered as an unseen force pushed her onto the pillows.

"Jo, what's happening? Tell me please?" Dean implored as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

She was out. Something had knocked her out. Now all Dean could do was wait for her to wake up…

_The foghorn sounded again, but this time, she wasn't alone._

_She had Sam and Dean by her side, and a crowd of people ran before them in desperate attempt to reach safety in time. _

_Safety, in the form of a large gothic church, dominant and menacing in its beauty. _

_A cross sat atop the structure, and Jo was sure she had seen it somewhere before. _

_They ran up the concrete steps as the darkness leeched in from all around, suffocating in its presence, and Jo tripped. Behind her, a woman, lagging behind, would not make it. _

_**Fuck that**__, thought Jo fervently, bounding back in the opposite direction. _

"_Jo! Where the hell are you going?" Dean cried, swiping for her jacket, but missing it by inches. "Get your ass back here NOW!"_

_She could not listen. She wasn't about to let anyone die. _

_She grabbed the woman gently and pulled her up the stairs, the darkness now full and complete. _

"_JO! LEAVE HER! C'MON!" Dean roared as the world was plunged into inky blackness, the only light coming from the church, with its doors still open to admit stragglers. _

"_I'm not leaving her Dean, I—" the woman was wrenched from her grip. _

_She could see that Dean and Sam had gone pale. _

_Jo turned around in fear and saw the executioner had the woman by the lapels._

_The world around them had been peeled away like skin, now revealing the underground fires in their intensity. _

_Jo scrambled back and jumped with a shriek as Dean grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. _

"_C'mon" he growled. _

_Jo was unable to keep her eyes of the executioner and the woman as they stood for a moment, locked in an otherworldly staring contest. _

_The woman's face a mask of pure and unadulterated fear. _

_He then turned and climbed after them, slowly and steadily, the woman now writhing in his vice like grip. _

_Jo knew he wanted them to see what he could do if provoked. _

_Now holding her unmercifully by the throat, he ripped her clothes off with large, clawed fingers, leaving her still struggling and stark naked. _

_The woman gave an all mighty scream as it then clutched the skin at her chest and pulled. With one vicious movement, he tore the skin right off her bones, in one piece, as if she had been made of rubber, the blood splashing, staining the ground around her. Jo stared on, feeling the urge to hurl and pass out at the same time. She risked a glance at the brothers, who looked similarly so._

_Unexpectedly, he flung the skin aside, still holding her skeleton. _

_Jo felt the breath leave her body as the once live sheath flew at her. It slammed into her, knocking her back with its brutal force, causing her to smack her head on the corner of the step as she landed, the still warm blood coating her body and face. _

_She retched horribly, and vomited, before slamming thankfully into the world of unconsciousness…_

Dean paled as he watched tears fall down her cheeks.

Her body twitched and shook, much as it had last time, but this time was worse.

He didn't know how, it just was.

The eldest placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she flinched, her face, loosing all of its color.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she retched violently, her stomach and chest convulsing as she threw up in her mouth.

"Shitshitshit," Dean swore under his breath, almost missing his curse as the frantic pounding of his sickened heart thudded in his ears.

Without hesitation, he rolled her onto her side, tilted her head back slightly and opened her mouth. Bile and blood splashed out onto the covers and he gingerly cleared her airways, making sure she could breathe again.

He heard her take a gagging breath, before beginning to cough violently, her whole body shaking.

"D-d-d-dean…o-o-oh g-g-god, please never again," she sobbed uncontrollably.

She was awake. Awake and scared out of her mind.

With swift and efficient movements, he wiped the bile and blood from around her mouth and scooped her up into his arms, hugging her close to his chest. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder, crying what seemed like every drop of water in her body.

Dean sat her on the toilet and quickly removed her clothes, watching with concern as panic filled her eyes.

He let her go for one minute to strip to his boxers, but she fell back, hitting her head with a resonating thud on the cistern. Her eyes rolled and she gasped for air, panic overwhelming every sense in her body.

"Fuck," Dean muttered, stripping double time.

Once down to the barest necessities, as they had been two days ago, he wrenched the shower tap as far hot as it would go, then cooled it gradually until it was a bearable temperature.

As he lifted her once more, she caught a glimpse of large yellow eyes, but they disappeared almost immediately. Dean sat her under the jet and crouched in front of her, his dirt blonde hair flattening over his head and covering his eyes as the water lashed down.

"C'mon honey, c'mon…you need to take a deep breath. C'mon Jo, you can do it," Dean urged gently, gripping her hands. They trembled violently in his own.

He let go of one and cupped her chin, resting his forehead against hers, looking into the dark orbs that were her eyes. It was then he knew she had seen things that no one should ever, _ever_ see.

His lips brushed gently against hers, strong arms wrapped protectively around her as she shook.

"Dean? Where are you?" Sam called from the main room.

"In here Sammy," Dean called back, making Jo jump.

"Sorry…" he returned to Jo. "I'm sorry…shhh. Calm down,"

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked, rushing in and crouching outside the shower.

"I…god Sam, it was worse this time. She wasn't even lucid when she woke up. Man, something is seriously fucking with her mind, and it isn't good for her," even as Dean spoke, he could feel hot tears sliding down his cheeks. "I wanna protect her, and keep her safe…but I cant…"

He sobbed pulling her closer, like she was something precious that was his.

Sam looked at him softly. "I suppose now isn't a great time to tell you what we're dealing with…"

* * *

"Great. A fucking Black dog. We can't see them! How can we fight it?" Dean asked dubiously, throwing Jo another glance as she curled up under a fresh bed, conscious but unspeaking.

"There is a way to see them. Fire makes them visible, and they can be killed with silver," Sam explained.

"Right…okay, lets get sorted," Dean said.

"I'm coming,"

I had been the first thing she said in over two hours.

She now had all eyes on her.

"Jo…"

"Dean, if you leave me alone…you won't be here, what if this happens again…I-I-I-don't want it too…" the tears fell once more and Dean was at her side.

"Okay. Okay. But you are not leaving my site. You understand? We leave in an hour."

* * *

The three stood crouched behind a particularly large gravestone, under a quarter moon as they waited.

Jo, having recovered sufficiently piped up: "what are we supposed to be looking for?"

Of course she knew, but her innocent question staved away their doubts.

"We'll smell it, and see the foot prints" Sam replied, watching as Dean loaded his glock with silver bullets.

Both Sam and Jo would aim the flames at the dog, then Dean would shoot a round of silver into its heavy set body.

Jo could see it.

She wasn't about to open her mouth and admit it, but she could see it watching her hungrily.

Then it made its first mistake. It took a step forward.

"There!" Sam cried as the paw print appeared in the mud.

The duo let their throwers go, and the dog howled jumping forward, avoiding the first bullet and knocked Jo backwards.

Her head landed with a sickening crack on the stone behind her, and the thing dug its sharp claws into abdomen. Despite the pain, she kicked out, trying to push the creature off, but it was too dense.

Then the rest of the shots were fired.

In a split second, the dog disappeared with a howl, leaving Jo, bleeding and barely conscious. She had just enough time to watch Dean and Sam come running before she sunk into a blissful oblivion…

_**Whew! Sorry that was so long, but there was so much to say in that chapter! I couldn't stop writing! Man, I'm on a roll, if I do say so myself! I hope you think so too, so tell me what you think! You know I'd love to hear your opinions!**_


	6. Reality

**DISCLAIMER: **_Not going to even bother… _

**A/N:** _So the last chapter was a tad long, but hey! More Jo ass kicking to come. Bit of Winchester whumping too. Can't resist them when they care about each other! Enjoy and be sure to review!_

**SUPERNATURAL**

**DARKNESS RISING.**

**CHAPTER SIX-**_Reality:_

_The three stood crouched behind a particularly large gravestone, under a quarter moon as they waited. _

_Jo, having recovered sufficiently piped up: "what are we supposed to be looking for?"_

_Of course she knew, but her innocent question staved away their doubts. _

"_We'll smell it, and see the paw prints" Sam replied, watching as Dean loaded his glock with silver bullets. _

_Both Sam and Jo would aim the flames at the dog, then Dean would shoot a round of silver into its heavy set body. _

_Jo could see it. _

_She wasn't about to open her mouth and admit it, but she could see it watching her hungrily. _

_Then it made its first mistake. It took a step forward. _

"_There!" Sam cried as the paw print appeared in the mud. _

_The duo let their throwers go, and the dog howled jumping forward, avoiding the first bullet and knocked Jo backwards. _

_Her head landed with a sickening crack on the stone behind her, and the thing dug its sharp claws into abdomen. Despite the pain, she kicked out, trying to push the creature off, but it was too dense._

_Then the rest of the shots were fired. _

_In a split second, the dog disappeared with a howl, leaving Jo, bleeding and barely conscious. She had just enough time to watch Dean and Sam come running before she sunk into a blissful oblivion…_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dean's heart pounded painfully as he came running.

He saw the pain in her eyes as they fluttered and closed.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Why the hell her? Fucking WHY!" Dean roared the last part as he skidded to a stop by Jo's side.

The beast had dug its claws into her abdomen and the gashes were deep. They would probably scar.

He ripped his jacket off and pressed it onto the wounds, to stem the flow of blood. He didn't care that it was his favorite jacket.

The girl who was losing blood rapidly before his eyes was more important to him than the jacket. Just like his brother…

But not…

"Hospital," Dean said firmly, picking her up once more.

"No…" Jo whispered. "No hospital. Dr. Dean…"

Dean looked down into her concussed eyes.

"Jo, you're losing a heap of blood and you have a severe head injury. You need a hospital!" Dean insisted.

"I need _you_, Dean," she whispered, barely audible, but the declaration stirred something inside him, which cause him to take a shuddering breath. "Please…no hospital,"

"I'll make you a deal sweetheart," he began as they walked back to the Impala. "I'll check your wounds back at the motel. If they're bad, you'll be going to the hospital, no arguments. If they aren't to bad, we can play doctor, okay?" Dean compromised.

"No hospital, full stop," She insisted, wincing as even the slightest movement jostled her injuries.

Dean growled. "Don't be so stubborn! You're hurt!" he looked down at the woman in his arms, and softened at the tears in her eyes.

"Please Dean…please?" Her voice was pleading. Full of desperation, and Dean couldn't ignore that.

"Alright babe. Okay. No hospital." He said softly.

"Promise?" she whispered.

"Promise." He assured.

And with a deep certainty that she would remain in safe hands, Jo welcomed the darkness once more.

She was out again.

And she had made him promise not to take her to the hospital, even if it meant saving her life.

Dean knew then and there that he could never break a promise he made to her.

As they approached the car, Dean dug around in his pocket for his keys, whilst still balancing Jo, one handed, and upon finding them, produced them and tossed them to Sam.

"Step on it Sammy," Dean said from the backseat as he cradled the fragile woman in his arms, still holding the jacket firmly against her abdomen.

Sam pressed his foot down on the gas and the Impala accelerated, with a screech of tires, into the dark night.

As the youngest drove, he kept glancing at the two in the backseat through the rearview mirror.

He knew there was something going on with them.

One of Dean's hands was tangled in Jo's soft blonde hair, and the other pressed the jacket against the wounds to stop the bleeding.

And Dean's eyes held a fear for Jo unlike he had ever seen.

"Stop checking us out college boy. Just keep your eyes on the road," Dean said, catching the younger mans third glance into the mirror.

Sam's jaw tensed and his eyes locked on the road before him.

Before long, they were back at the motel, and Dean had a now semi-conscious Jo on the bed, cleaning and stitching the gashes on her stomach.

Tears of pain slid down her face as he worked, relying on Sam to keep her calm.

Currently, Jo had her head rested in Sam's lap, and the youngest stroked her forehead and hair gently, talking to her in his warm, rich tones.

"Its okay Jo, just breathe, its almost over," Sam assured with a voice like the wind, clutching her trembling hand.

She was just going through too much. She couldn't handle it and Sam was afraid that she might succumb to the veil of darkness that had been hovering over her for the past week.

"Dean…I…" she started, trying to think of the best way to say it.

"What?"

"I saw it…I could see the dog. I saw it this morning too…" she confessed.

He pulled a stitch, harder than necessary and a ragged scream tore her throat as white hot pain lanced through her body.

"Shit Jo, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Dean said gently, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

Her eyes slipped closed, and her back arched, ripping the fresh stitches, blood spilling down her abdomen once more.

"NO!" she screamed. "NO! PLEASE! DEAN! NOT DEAN! DEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!" the last cry ripped from her throat in painful desperation as the brothers tried with all their might to keep her still.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Blood dribbled from her nose, and the scream turned into a gurgle as torrents of blood spewed forth, garishly red against her pale complexion.

Dean was sobbing now, as he straddled her hips, pinning her down and Sam sat up at the other end holding her top half down.

"JO! JO!" Dean cried, giving her a shake.

Tears of blood now leaked from her eyes, running down her cheeks in thick rivulets, as Dean re-stitched the torn wounds.

"God please…if you're really there…if your listening…please, please don't make her suffer through this…" he turned to Jo, and slapped her face. Her eyes snapped open and she launched forward, jumping into Dean's arms. "Oh Dean…please…don't leave me," she sobbed. For twenty minutes, she cried… that's all she did, and for twenty minutes, Dean was making up for twenty eight years of sin and doubt.

* * *

_**Hmmm…I'm not sure if that chapter turned out the way I wanted it too…oh well, I'll make up for it. You'll see…**_


	7. Sleepwalker

**A/N**: _Another day, another chapter. I hope you're enjoying the story so far…_

**SUPERNATURAL**

**DARKNESS RISING.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN-**_Sleepwalker:_

"_Shit Jo, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Dean said gently, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. _

_Her eyes slipped closed, and her back arched, ripping the fresh stitches, blood spilling down her abdomen once more. _

"_NO!" she screamed. "NO! PLEASE! DEAN! NOT DEAN! DEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!" the last cry ripped from her throat in painful desperation as the brothers tried with all their might to keep her still. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"_

_Blood dribbled from her nose, and the scream turned into a gurgle as torrents of blood spewed forth, garishly red against her pale complexion._

_Dean was sobbing now, as he straddled her hips, pinning her down and Sam sat up at the other end holding her top half down. _

"_JO! JO!" Dean cried, giving her a shake. _

_Tears of blood now leaked from her eyes, running down her cheeks in thick rivulets, as Dean re-stitched the torn wounds. _

_"God please…if you're really there…if your listening…please, please don't make her suffer through this…" he turned to Jo, and slapped her face. Her eyes snapped open and she launched forward, jumping into Dean's arms. "Oh Dean…please…don't leave me," she sobbed. For twenty minutes, she cried… that's all she did, and for twenty minutes, Dean was making up for twenty-eight years of sin and doubt._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Jo opened her eyes and looked around the dark room. For a moment she was confused to as why she was so warm, but then she saw Dean's face in the gloom. Asleep, but far from peaceful.

One arm was hooked around her waist, holding her closely into him, the other, above her head, the fingers of his right hand entwined gently in her hair.

She smiled slightly and ran a finger over his lips, then across his jaw and down his neck.

He shivered and opened his eyes slowly.

"You're awake, thank god," Dean whispered with relief, pulling her closer.

She winced her wounds were squeezed a little, and he loosened his grip, afraid that he had hurt her again.

"Sorry," he whispered sheepishly.

"Don't be," she returned.

"But-"

She put a finger on his lips to silence him.

Jo leant forward and gently brushed his lips with hers, sending wave upon wave of pleasure down his spine.

So close…so warm…so lovely…

Dean deepened the kiss, running his tongue gently along her bottom lip. She trembled visibly as his rough, textured hands ran gently down her back.

Jo smiled through the kiss, and pushed her tongue against his lips, begging for entrance. He accepted her, and their tongues met, dancing in lazy circles around each other, sparks of invisible electricity jumping between them.

"Mmmm," she moaned, ever so softly as his hands gripped her waist. Slowly, his hands moved following the curves until they came together, cupping a breast in each hand.

Jo bit her lip as he squeezed them gently, making thinking straight a chore.

To her this felt so _right._

"I was so scared, Jo," Dean admitted, pulling away from the kiss. "T-t-there was s-s-so much blood,"

She could feel his tears against her face.

"Oh Dean…baby. Please don't cry! I'm okay now, really…"

"But you're shaking…" Dean whispered.

"I wonder why?"

He kissed her again, this time squeezing a little harder.

"Do you?"

The next morning dawned bright and clear for Sam, who decided he wanted to go for a jog around the block.

He looked over to the bed next to him, then looked away, embarrassed.

Dean had his hand up her shirt, somewhere that was very obvious and Jo had one leg hooked over his brother's hip.

He scrawled a quick note to the pair, knowing he needn't, before slinking out into the morning.

Dean had been watching her sleep for at least five minutes before her own eyes opened.

"Morning princess," Dean said with a grin, kissing her gently, as if she were made of glass.

"Right back at ya pretty boy," she smiled back, allowing him to slide his tongue in, before giving it a sharp nip.

"Ouch," he muttered pulling away suddenly.

Jo just winked and rolled closer to him, brushing her nose against his.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Jo shrugged and pressed her lips to his once more.

His hands traveled her bandaged stomach so softly, she barely felt it, until his finger hooked under her panty line, and teased gently, smiling as she squirmed. He pulled the digit out, and cupped her through the boxer-briefs, feeling wetness.

Her eyes squeezed shut, anticipating his next move, then…

The lock clicked, and gently turned. They flung themselves quietly into their original sleeping positions as the younger Winchester entered.

Damn you Sammy… 

"You two awake yet? Sam asked, shutting the door behind him.

"We are now," Dean lied, putting on a false 'tired' voice.

"Sorry, but its after ten. You should get up," Sam stated in return.

"We'll get up whenever the hell we're ready, _Thank you very much,"_ Dean put stress on the last four words.

"Whatever. Sorry for disturbing you, but I found another hunt."

"Forget it. Not until Jo heals up," Dean said, flatly refusing.

"She'll be aright at the motel…"

"No Sam, she won't. Not with the nightmares she's been having…we wait, as long as we can,"

Sam just nodded, blushing at his stupidity. "Yeah you're right…"

Dean rolled over, expecting Jo to be facing him, but she was asleep once more.

But again, the eldest felt something was wrong. Her breathing was irregular, and coming out in gasps.

He gently moved the hair out of her face, which was pale and cold.

"Sammy…" Dean called.

Sam padded over. "Is it happening again?" he asked.

"I don't think so…she's just having problems, breathing…"

She was so cold… 

Dean pulled the blankets higher up her body, and folded her into him.

"Wake up Jo, wake up…" he whispered.

But asleep she stayed.

Sam tapped away at the keyboard, entering Jo's symptoms into a medical database.

"There's nothing here…nothing! Whatever the hell is wrong with her, no one knows," Sam explained to his brother, three hours later.

Jo still hadn't stirred, and she was muttering unintelligible words.

Dean stayed by her side, absent-mindedly stroking her hair, listening intently to his brother.

"Well, something's fucking with her head, that's for sure…but maybe its not medical…"Dean thought out loud.

"You think something supernatural could be doing this?" Sam inquired.

"I don't know…there's no other explanation. Nothing natural does this." His eyes flicked from Jo's troubled features, to Sam's face.

The youngest nodded. "Yeah…but what could it be? What could anyone gain from doing this to her?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know…but whatever the hell is doing this is going down," he spat.

Jo stirred, and Dean's attention shifted from his brother.

"Jo?"

"Silent Hill," she whispered. _"Silent Hill…"_

Dean frowned. "What the fuck is Silent Hill?"

Sam shook his head. "I wouldn't have a clue…"

The eldest sighed. "Jo…wake up,"

"Silent Hill…"

"Sam, we need to figure this out. I'm…_scared_," Dean admitted, turning away embarrassedly.

"Dean…we'll help her. We can save her," The youngest said softly. "You know we will,"

"Sammy, its different this time! This is Jo. And something is messing her up…we need to stop it before it kills her!"

"We will Dean. We won't let it get to that. You just need to be strong, for her sake,"

Dean knew deep down that his strength gave her strength, so he bit back the tears that were threatening to fall and continued to watch her as she slept on.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

It didn't take a genius to figure out something was horribly wrong.

It was about midnight when Dean woke up, his heart pounding in his chest and sweat sticking his dirt-blonde hair to his forehead.

He knew right then that something was amiss.

"Jo?" he called softly, rolling over, to see and empty space.

The eldest frowned and jumped from the bed, searching frantically around the room and the parking lot for any sign of Jo.

She was gone.

Dean clicked the overhead light on and Sam, who had woken up due to Dean's loud swearing, recoiled at the sudden illumination.

"Dude, its like, midnight," Sam said thickly, blinking owlishly.

"I know what time it is. Jo's gone." He said shortly, pulling on his recently discarded jeans and a plain sweatshirt.

"What do you mean, Jo's gone?" Sam asked incredulously, suddenly wide-awake.

"Sam, she's missing, not here, not _anywhere_," Dean said grabbing his keys. "You coming?"

Sam jumped up and dressed almost as quickly as Dean had.

"Well she has to be somewhere," he said, sliding into the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock," Dean snapped, gunning the engine and speeding from the motel parking lot. "The question is; where the hell do we start?"

Sam shrugged. "Just drive, we'll find her,"

Just then, the youngest gasped and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh god Dean," he said after several minutes of glazed staring. "I know where she is. Rapids lookout, and it isn't good, so hurry!"

That's all Dean needed. He pressed his foot hard on the gas pedal and roared up the winding road that led to the platform, which overlooked the rapids.

The Impala squealed to a stop in the parking bay, and Dean jumped from the car, looking around fearfully.

_Please God, don't tell me she's fallen in,_ he thought, swallowing the urge to scream with frustration.

Then he saw her. Right at the edge.

She had climbed over the guardrail and now stood precariously close to the edge of the crumbling rock. Her glazed eyes stared straight ahead, her face blank.

She was asleep.

Jo swayed dangerously, her eyes rolling as she pitched forward, almost taking a header into the rapids below, but Sam caught her and lifted her into his arms.

"SILENT HILL!" She cried, tears sliding down her cheeks. "SILENT HILL!"

She twisted and jerked in Sam's arms as he rushed to his brother.

The youngest lay her down on the ground as she screamed the two words over and over, pain etched clearly on her face.

"Silent Hill!" she cried again as Dean pulled her into a strong and protected embrace.

"Its okay baby, I gotcha, I gotcha…its okay," he whispered.

She jerked in his arms and let out a choking sob. "Silent hill…" she said once more, before lapsing into her own silence.

Dean looked up at his brother. "We need to find out what the fuck she keeps seeing. Next time you may not reach her in time," he said quietly.

Sam knew that they had been lucky. If it weren't for his 'shining,' Jo probably would've been dead. He also knew that his brother was right.

Luck never did like the boys much, and they both feared that if it happened again, they would not be so fortunate…

* * *

_**Another chapter done, but this story isn't over…not by a long shot…you know what to do!**_


	8. You're not alone

**A/N:** _phew! Chapter eight! Thanks to all those sticking by me…not many, but hey-we cant all be pro's!_

**SUPERNATURAL**

**DARKNESS RISING.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT-**_You're not alone:_

_**Please God, don't tell me she's fallen in,**_ _he thought, swallowing the urge to scream with frustration. _

_Then he saw her. Right at the edge. _

_She had climbed over the guardrail and now stood precariously close to the edge of the crumbling rock. Her glazed eyes stared straight ahead, her face blank. _

_She was asleep. _

_Jo swayed dangerously, her eyes rolling as she pitched forward, almost taking a header into the rapids below, but Sam caught her and lifted her into his arms. _

"_SILENT HILL!" She cried, tears sliding down her cheeks. "SILENT HILL!"_

_She twisted and jerked in Sam's arms as he rushed to his brother. _

_The youngest lay her down on the ground as she screamed the two words over and over, pain etched clearly on her face. _

"_Silent Hill!" she cried again as Dean pulled her into a strong and protected embrace. _

"_Its okay baby, I gotcha, I gotcha…its okay," he whispered. _

_She jerked in his arms and let out a choking sob. "Silent hill…" she said once more, before lapsing into her own silence. _

_Dean looked up at his brother. "We need to find out what the fuck she keeps seeing. Next time you may not reach her in time," he said quietly. _

_Sam knew that they had been lucky. If it weren't for his 'shining,' Jo probably would've been dead. He also knew that his brother was right. _

_Luck never did like the boys much, and they both feared that if it happened again, they would not be so fortunate…_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dean sighed as he held her close to him, not wanting to let go.

Sam touched his brother's shoulder in reassurance. "We have to get her back to the motel…" he said.

The eldest handed his sibling the keys and proceeded to pick Jo up.

Still cradling her close as he slid into the backseat, he allowed Sam to close the door after him.

By now it was at least two.

The brothers were tired, but relieved that they had what they came looking for.

Jo appeared to be unharmed, thought terrified-and she had never slept-walked before.

As Sam drove, he found himself thinking about how much his brother had folded down his defenses in the last week, because of Jo.

He was becoming emotionally attached to the girl, and Sam knew that there was something going on between the two, but he couldn't help feeling that it would all go to shit, because of what was going on.

In the backseat, Dean had began to stroke Jo's windswept hair gently, uttering calming words to the unconscious woman.

"I'm here now, you're safe…" he cooed, running his hand down the side of her cheek and jaw before softly tracing her sculpted lips with a finger.

He felt her quiet breaths on the digit, his comfort that she was still alive.

"Dean…" she whispered almost inaudibly. "Why the hell are we in the car?"

"Hey sweetheart. You took a little walk and we had to come out and get you," he replied gently, giving her a soft smile as she peered up at him through hazy eyes.

"A walk? I…I don't remember." She said in a panicky voice. "I remember this morning … I blacked out, then I woke up here…what's going on?"

"It's okay Jo, you were sleep walking, but you're safe now,"

"I-I'm scared Dean…I don't remember!" she cried.

"What do you mean?" he asked frowning.

"I'm missing huge parts of this week! I'm just blank! I-I-I can't remember!"

Dean grasped her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Its okay. We're taking you away from here. On a little holiday," he said. "We'll pack up right now and go."

"Can we stay somewhere that isn't a motel?" she inquired, yawning.

"I'll see what I can do. Just go back to sleep," he said, kissing her forehead gently.

"Don't leave me…" she whispered as her eyes closed.

"I won't, I promise…" he replied, meeting Sam's gaze in the review mirror.

"Have any idea where we're gonna go?" he inquired, pulling once more into the hotel parking lot.

Dean nodded. "I was thinking maybe Springfield in Illinois. But I wanna hole us up someplace nice, you know-for Jo,"

Sam nodded. "You stay here with Jo, I'll pack our shit," he said, getting out.

"You sure Sammy, I'm sure she'll alright for now," Dean asked.

"I'm positive. I can take care of our shit, you take care of her. I'll be back soon,"

The door closed with a squeak.

Several times Sam had suggested they take to the car with a can of WD-40, but Dean had refused. The squeaks were a part of the classic car, and a part of Dean.

The youngest ripped through the room in about half an hour, and as he hauled their duffle bags to the trunk, he noticed that Dean had fallen asleep in the backseat, with one arm around Jo.

Sam smiled, took out his phone and clicked a photo.

They would laugh when it was all over.

He closed the trunk as quietly as he could and took the keys back to the lobby.

"A little early to be checking out son," said the lobbyist.

Sam just smiled. "Yeah it is, but something came up, and we need to get to Illinois. How much do I owe you?"

The woman shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It's not much, so it doesn't matter. Just drive safely, okay?"

Sam just nodded. "Thank you very much ma'am. I will. Take care,"

She gave him a small wave as he exited the brightly lit room.

The young man slid quietly into the car, but there was no way he could quieten the loud roar of the Impala as the engine fired up, and Dean jumped into sudden awareness.

"I wasn't asleep, I swear!" he exclaimed.

Sam snorted, and pulled out of the motel, not looking back at the place that appeared in the review mirror.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"This place is gorgeous," Jo breathed, peering intently out the window as small cottages breezed by.

"Wait till you see where we're staying," Dean replied with a grin, turning the radio up slightly, as the opening notes of 'Bad Company's, She brings me love,' began to play.

"_Sometimes I get a feeling, deep in my soul, sometimes I get a feeling, I just cant control,"_ He sung, tapping the steering wheel along to the slow beat.

**She brings me love, love, love, loving is all that I need…**

Jo smiled slightly as Dean continued to sing.

Within minutes, Dean was pulling into the driveway of a place called 'Springfield Daze lodges.'

The gardens surrounding the drive were well kept, the colorful flowers releasing a tantalizing sent as a gentle breeze whispered through them.

"You like it?" Sam asked from the passenger seat.

"Its beautiful," she commented happily, looking longingly at the small cottages that were scattered throughout the acreage, spread apart for privacy.

"Yeah it is nice, and it isn't a motel. I thought you'd might like it, so I booked us in for a week." Dean said parking the impala and turning to Jo.

"Thank you guys, I really appreciate it," she said with a yawn.

_God I'm tired…_she thought.

"You good?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine, just sleepy. I think I'll take a nap when we get in," she said casually.

"Alright. Well I'll go and get our key and you guys can sort our bag out. I'll be back as soon as I can," he said.

The lodges were spacious and well furnished. There were two separate sleeping rooms, one of which Dean and Jo were to share, because Dean wanted to make sure she stayed safe, The living room had a large fire place, a TV and stereo unit, and a plush couch. There was a large bathroom with a steam shower and a spa bath, and there was even a kitchen and a dining room.

Jo sighed contentedly as she dumped her bags on the floor of her room, and flopped onto the bed.

The last week, although she could remember almost nothing, had taken a lot out of her, and she could tell Dean was worried about her, because he had insisted that they share a room.

Jo had just shrugged and slunk away to the rooms.

Now she lay in the king sized canopy bed, allowing its warm comfort to engulf her as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"So what was she crying out again?" Sam asked, opening up the Internet browser so he could do some research.

"Silent Hill," Dean replied, remembering what had occurred three days ago quite vividly.

Sam nodded and typed the words into the Google search bar.

"I think I found something," Sam muttered beckoning his brother to the machine.

He clicked on the link that read : 'Ghost towns in USA' and once it opened, he scrolled the page.

Sam's hazel eyes flicked across the screen, until they landed on a black and white picture of a deserted town, captions underneath stating that the town was called Silent Hill and it was in West Virginia.

He clicked the underlined captions and a newspaper article, sporting pictures jumped on screen.

Dean read on with fascination as the story began to unfold.

Circa 1995

**SILENT HILL**

_**The Tainted Town:**_

Underground fires still burning today-

_It's been twenty-one years since the tragic fire swept through the small mining town of Silent Hill, taking with it the lives of hundreds of residents, and the coal deposits under the street are still burning._

_The roads into Silent Hill have long been closed, and warning signs have been posted to keep the curious away from what has since become one of America's most mysterious Ghost towns._

_Access into the city has been restricted, due to 'the still burning fires and the noxious fumes produced by them. Although most perished when the inferno swept through the once proud town, many escaped, very luckily, though some worse for wear. _

_The Holocaust that occurred was chalked down to a stray cigarette tossed carelessly aside a young miner, but even after the month long investigation, in which many a police officer lost their lives due to inhalation and asphyxiation, the real cause of the fire eluded them still, and still does, down to this very day…_

The article was short, but it told the brothers what they needed to know.

Silent Hill was an abandoned mining town, somewhere in West Virginia, and something was causing Jo to have terrible dreams about it.

Dean sighed. "I'm going to check on Jo," he said softly, cracking his stiff neck as he walked down the hall and into the room.

But she was gone, and the window was open, the stray breeze flicking the curtains about gently.

"Fuck!" He swore under his breath, before rushing back out into the living room. "Sam, she's gone," Dean breathed.

"Again?" he asked incredulously.

"Again."

As dusk approached, the door opened slowly, admitting Jo, who was carrying a plastic bag.

"Jo! What the fuck were you thinking? Me and Sam have been worried sick!"

Jo rolled her eyes. "I was out buying stuff. I'm not a baby Dean, I'm allowed to go out if I want,"

"You could've at least left a note! After what's been happening lately, you could've been anywhere! Maybe under a bus!"

"You would love that wouldn't you Dean!" She cried. "Maybe you wouldn't have to keep a fucking eye on me! You and little Sammy could go on your merry way and forget about everything!"

She pushed past the brothers who stood there, at a loss for words, and slammed the bedroom door as she walked through.

Jo sat on the bed and pulled out a large visual arts diary and pencils varying from size and thickness.

She needed to get the pictures out of her mind.

She guided the pencil across the crisp white page, the lead dancing as it formed contorted shapes and dark shadings.

Jo lost track of all time as she consumed herself in the drawing, that the sudden rap on the door startled her.

Her head snapped up, she was alert. "Yeah?"

"Its me," came Dean's voice. "Can I come in?"

"Hold on a sec," Jo said, slamming the book shut and sliding it under the bed, along with the pencils and eraser. "Come in," she said.

The door opened slowly admitting Dean. He gave her a small smile and sat beside her.

"You gonna tell me what that little outburst was all about?" Dean inquired, peering at her quizzically.

Jo sighed. "Yeah sorry about that. I didn't mean to snap. It's just…I dunno. I felt really mad, then I just mellowed out. I didn't mean anything I said," she explained.

Dean gripped her hand. "Jo, Sammy and I were worried, that's all. All week we have been, just seeing what you went through. It was horrible, and I know it can't compare to what you saw, but it still scared me." He explained.

"I don't remember half of it so…but I know that you've been concerned, but I'm fine now, really. I just had to get away and spend some money. You know that I appreciate what you guys do for me…"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I do. Now are you hungry?"

"I guess so. What we having? Not pizza again, I hope?"

"Nope. Chinese. Are you coming?"

* * *

Dinner was eaten in relative silence.

As Jo scoffed her food, Dean watched on, fascinated by her habits.

"You wanna slow it down a bit? Its not going anywhere," Sam suggested, eating his own food at a leisurely pace.

Jo looked up sheepishly, but didn't slow her roll.

Sam just shrugged as she finished with a grateful burp.

"I'm going for a bath," she stated, dropping her plate in the sink before heading off to the bathroom.

As she ran the bath, she tied her hair into a messy bun, and stripped off, looking down at the stitches that marred her abdomen.

Maybe I should get Dean to remove them first. She thought.

Wrapping a towel around her body, she opened the door a crack and called out.

"Dean? Can you come and take these damn stitches out for me? They're itching like crazy!"

"Sure!" he called back. "Give me a second!"

She closed the door again and paced the bathroom for several minutes before Dean walked in with the first aid kit.

"Do you wanna get something on quickly?" Dean asked as he set the kit on the vanity.

Jo shook her head. "I'm not ashamed," she whispered gently, letting the towel drop.

She couldn't explain the feeling that had jumped inside her the minute Dean walked in.

Maybe it was a hunger for him that was eating at her insides, she couldn't be sure, but it was his presence that made her feel this way.

Dean stood speechless, staring at the naked woman before him. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

He swallowed with difficulty as she took a step toward him.

"Would you like to join me?" she asked huskily, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

Dean could feel his trousers tighten. "Um…Jo, didn't you want me to remove the stitches?" he asked, trying so very hard to regain composure.

"Of course! I'm talking about, after that," she said. "Here, I'll lay for you,"

She stretched out on the cold tiles, her hair escaped the loose bun and splayed out behind her.

Without shifting his gaze, he grabbed the kit, and pulled out the necessary equipment.

Slowly, with trembling hands, he pulled at the stitches, trying hard to concentrate at the job at hand, but he found that his eyes kept traveling upwards.

"Dean, I know you like what you see," she whispered, shivering as his rough hands moved gently across her stomach.

"I'm not trying to deny it," he replied, in what he hoped to be a confident voice.

He reached up and stopped the bath from running, before going back to Jo's stitches.

Her hand stopped him, and she sat up, kissing his lips gently.

Dean's arms embraced her and pulled her close, his hands running down her back, sending a shiver of excitement down her spine.

She tilted her head and sent a trail of kisses down his throat and then back up until she reached his ear.

"Do you want me?" she asked softly.

"Oh god…" was all Dean could say as his hardness was begging for escape.

Jo pushed his jacket of his shoulders, then proceeded to unbutton his undershirt and throwing it away, revealing the tanned and muscled torso, that she so longed for.

Her hands ran down his stomach, appreciating the beauty of what sat before her, before unbuckling his belt and fiddling with his fly.

Dean let out a moan, as she stood, helped him to his feet before discarding his jeans.

She kissed him again, then flicked the light off, throwing the room into semi-darkness as silvery moonlight compensated.

She slid into the steaming water, turned the spa jets on and watched intently as Dean pulled down his boxer-briefs.

He sighed with relief as his erection sprung from its confines.

Behind him he heard Jo's gulp. He turned and with a naughty smile, climbed into the tub and settled next to her.

The spa jets pummeled her back and her head tilted and rested on the edge of the bath, exposing her pale throat.

Dean kissed it gently, while running his hands over her hips and waist.

"Mmmm," she moaned, squirming in the water, then reached out and gripped his hard on.

With a gasp, he bit down on her throat.

"Ouch!" she yelped.

"Sorry," Dean whispered apologetically, kissing the area 'better.'

Slowly, his hands reached her breasts and began to massage them firmly, causing her eyes to slide shut, as the tingling pleasure danced through her body.

"Oooh, Ddddeeeaaann," she moaned throatily.

He chuckled. "Havin' fun there Harvalle?" he asked with a grin.

"Don't you look at me like that," Jo said jokingly as she reached out and took hold of him once more.

His eyes clamped shut and he let out a low moan as she squeezed and pulled at him.

"Oh…fuck, yeah," he panted, though trying to occupy his hazy, pleasure filled mind with somethin innocuous, take Jo for example.

He squeezed he breasts harder and she let go with a sharp squeak.

Dean laughed again. "Gotcha again,"

It was getting hot.

Jo turned the jets off and began to shift.

The eldest Winchester took it as a hint, and grabbed a towel for the both of them, wrapped one around his waist and handed the other to her. Once it was wrapped around her securely, he lifted her up and carried her to their room.

Neither bothered to get dressed, they just snuggled in each others arms, with the thick quilt draped over them.

He kissed her again.

"Jo, you know what ever happens, whatever goes down, you're not alone," Dean assured as he stroked her hair.

"Yeah, I know," she replied gently.

_**You're not alone…**_

* * *

_**Well, tha plot thickens eh? A little Dean/Jo lovin as promised…probably not much in Jo's personality, but then again, something's screwing with her mind…TBC!**_

_**(Silent Hill article is from the movie…well not all of it but most, so, yeah)**_


	9. Tortured Soul part 1

**A/N: **_Things are about to get a little worse…insert evil laugh here hope you're all enjoying so far! Stick around!_

**SUPERNATURAL**

**DARKNESS RISING.**

**CHAPTER NINE-**_ Tortured Soul-__**Part I:**_

_Behind him he heard Jo's gulp. He turned and with a naughty smile, climbed into the tub and settled next to her._

_The spa jets pummeled her back and her head tilted and rested on the edge of the bath, exposing her pale throat._

_Dean kissed it gently, while running his hands over her hips and waist._

_"Mmmm," she moaned, squirming in the water, then reached out and gripped his hard on._

_With a gasp, he bit down on her throat._

_"Ouch!" she yelped._

_"Sorry," Dean whispered apologetically, kissing the area 'better.'_

_Slowly, his hands reached her breasts and began to massage them firmly, causing her eyes to slide shut, as the tingling pleasure danced through her body._

_"Oooh, Ddddeeeaaann," she moaned throatily._

_He chuckled. "Havin' fun there Harvalle?" he asked with a grin._

_"Don't you look at me like that," Jo said jokingly as she reached out and took hold of him once more._

_His eyes clamped shut and he let out a low moan as she squeezed and pulled at him._

_"Oh…fuck, yeah," he panted, though trying to occupy his hazy, pleasure filled mind with somethin innocuous, take Jo for example._

_He squeezed he breasts harder and she let go with a sharp squeak._

_Dean laughed again. "Gotcha again,"_

_It was getting hot._

_Jo turned the jets off and began to shift._

_The eldest Winchester took it as a hint, and grabbed a towel for the both of them, wrapped one around his waist and handed the other to her. Once it was wrapped around her securely, he lifted her up and carried her to their room._

_Neither bothered to get dressed, they just snuggled in each other's arms, with the thick quilt draped over them._

_He kissed her again._

_"Jo, you know what ever happens, whatever goes down, you're not alone," Dean assured as he stroked her hair._

_"Yeah, I know," she replied gently._

_**You're not alone…**_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dean awoke to Jo's quiet sobbing.

"Jo, are you all right sweetheart?" he asked, suddenly alert and upright. "What happened?"

"N-nuh-nuthin. Its okay, go back to sleep," she whispered hoarsely.

He ran a hand down her still naked back.

"Don't lie to me Jo. Please don't lie," he said imploringly.

Jo turned to him, the tears that were sliding down her cheeks appeared silver in the moonlight.

He reached up and with a gentle flick of his thumb, brushed them away.

She shook her head. "I'm scared…" admitted Jo, turning away as more tears fell.

"Nightmares?" he inquired, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you could call them that," she replied.

"What do you mean?" questioned the concerned Winchester.

"Well, I'm kind of awake when they come to me, you know? And they're just quick flashes…and the pain…" she broke of with a sob and buried her face in her hands.

Dean could feel his stomach tying itself in knots.

Kinda sounds like Sammy's 'shining,' Dean mused to himself. He didn't want to speak loud for fear of scaring her. Turns out he didn't need to…

"Sounds like Sam, doesn't it?" she asked with a short huff of un-amused laughter.

"I wasn't gonna say anything," Dean admitted. "So what exactly are you seeing?"

Jo sighed. She didn't want to answer the question. It would mean she would have to remember. The less she recalled, the better, but Dean's eyes encouraged her to speak. If anyone could help at the moment, it was he.

"Fire…ash…you, me and Sammy, running, falling into darkness. Blood, torture…murder…a child, an old crone…I can literally feel the heat, and pain…I can't breathe, I'm choking on the ash…and I-I just don't think I can take much more of this!"

She dissolved into tears again, her body trembling as sobs wracked her body.

Dean reached out and pulled her into him, her body warm against his.

"Shhh Jo," he soothed for what felt like the millionth time in the last week and a half. "I'm here, I won't let anything get you,"

He pulled the quilt over them both and kissed her gently, whilst rubbing her back.

"You can't promise something like that Dean," Jo muttered, already feeling her eyes slide shut.

"Of course I can…this is me we're talking about here," he attempted to make light of the situation, but the soft steady breaths coming from Jo indicated that she was already asleep…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

When Jo woke the next morning, she felt the empty space next to her and almost burst out crying.

She forced herself to take deep breaths before pulling the quilts away and standing.

Still in the nude, she dug around for some clean clothes and struggled into them.

Sighing, she settled back on the bed, suddenly overcome with a deep feeling of sorrow and fear.

With slow and deliberate movements, Jo reached under the bed and pulled out her drawing equipment and began to sketch absent mindedly, allowing her memories to be projected on the large piece of paper before her; the flames and the falling ash…the blue eyed stare of the little girl, and the crone crouching on the road, peering upwards.

She even started to draw the woman and the executioner…

"Jo? Are you awake?" Dean asked from behind the door.

Jo growled…no one was going to disturb her. Not when she had important things to do.

"No, I'm fast asleep. Leave me alone, Dean," she said testily.

On the other side of the door, Dean frowned. She hadn't been like this last night…but then again she hadn't been many things lately…predictable being one of them.

"Jo, are you okay?" Dean asked, the frown unwavering.

"I'm fine Dean. Fuck off," came Jo's moody voice from behind the door.

"Jo…"

Dean could hear her heavy footsteps and moments later; the door flew open, revealing a livid, red-faced Jo.

"I told you to leave me alone Winchester. What part of 'fuck off' escapes you?" She asked furiously.

Dean could say nothing.

Last night they had been so close and now she was telling him to off.

It truly worried Dean.

"Alright…me or Sammy are in the lounge if you need—" he began, but was cut off by an animal growl from Jo.

"Fuck you both," she hissed, before slamming the door in his face.

Dean swallowed the sick feeling that was working its way up his esophagus, and walked away, hoping that she would recover from her sudden bout of bitchy.

* * *

Back in the room, Jo bit back a sob.

Moments ago she had been majorly pissed with the older Winchester, for no apparent reason, and now she wanted to go out there and make it all better. She wanted to kiss him, and hold him, and tell him that she was sorry, but she couldn't move.

She was drawn back to her progressing artwork.

Once more she allowed all her memories and dreams guide the pencil across the paper, cross hatching and filling shadows, as she felt her self being pulled into a deep depression.

When she knew she was finished, she placed the pencil back in its pouch and stared at the detailed sketch.

The people she had drawn…namely her self and the Winchester's, were spitting images, except looks of fear had been etched onto their faces, and expressed in their wide-eyed stares.

With a tortured sob, she slammed the book shut and slid it under the bed, before getting up and crossing the room to look in the full-length mirror.

For a while, she stared, taking in her pale face and scared eyes…in the reflection, she saw her death, her blood…Sam's blood…_Dean's blood_.

She let out a guttural cry and lashed out with all her strength at the sickly reflection.

The glass shattered noisily, cutting her knuckles and her lower arms.

Again, the transmission from anger to unadulterated grief was instantaneous, as she slid to the floor weeping.

With out thinking, she picked up a large shard of jagged glass and ran it across her wrists. She was so sick of feeling this way…being so helpless and such a burden to the brothers…

Outside, Sam and Dean had been talking to each other in low tones, discussing Jo's newest development, when a distressed cry reached their ears, followed instantly by the unmistakable breaking of glass.

The brother's shared a quick glance, before running back into the lodge.

A locked door met them as they reached the room, and Jo's agonized sobs could be heard from inside.

_Screw this!_ Dean though heatedly, stepping back and putting all his strength behind the kick, intending to get the door open.

No resistance was met as his leg muscles tensed and sprung out, connecting with the door.

It jumped open, and for a moment, the brothers were frozen to the spot, wide-eyed and staring.

Jo didn't even look up. It was like she didn't hear the door fly open and hit the wall with a resounding _crack!_ The pounding of her heart covered all noise as she continued to drag the serrated piece of glass across her skin.

Even through the numbness, she could still feel the sting.

Dean, recovered from the initial shock, sprung forward and dropped to his knees in front of Jo, gripping her biceps, so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Jo! Put the glass down," Dean said slowly.

As if noticing her audience for the first time, her head snapped up, her eyes meeting Dean's green ones. They were full of fear…like her drawing.

"No…" she choked, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to block the image, but it had been burnt into her consciousness.

"Give it to me, now," Dean ordered, firmly but not unkindly.

He took her hand when she didn't comply, and pried it away, before throwing it to the ground.

Dean looked up at his sibling.

"Sammy, do you think you could sweep this up, and then keep an eye on her so I can grab the first aid kit. I don't think any of them are life threatening, but I wanna clean and cover them,"

Sam nodded compliantly, and rushed off the fetch the broom, while Dean lifted Jo and placed her on the bed, waiting for his brother to return before fetching the kit.

There was no way in hell he was gonna let her out of his sight.

Dean returned in moments and was quietly cleaning her wounds as she whimpered.

"Why Jo?" he asked finally. "Why couldn't you just come to me or Sam?"

"B-b-because I thought you'd be angry at me for what I said," she whispered.

"Jo, we weren't ever angry…just worried. Even more so now," Dean explained as he wrapped gauze around her left wrist. "So why did you do it?"

Jo took a deep breath. "I'm so sick of watching every one die. I hurts so much every time I see it, and I didn't want to go through it again…"

Dean sighed then proceeded to wrap the other wrist. "Please Jo…we can help, don't do this to yourself!"

"Really? Because I cant see how you can! Only I can see it! Only I can feel the pain! Neither of you understand!" she cried.

"I do," Sam whispered. "I understand. I go through the same thing…seeing people close to me die, and it hurts like hell. I know I definitely don't get them as bad as this, but you have to realize you have people who really care about you. We can help. It's what we do. You just have to be strong Jo…for your sake and my sanity, because I swear you're turning Dean into a pussy," Sam said, finishing with a wan smile.

Jo laughed a little and Dean glared. "Pussy, huh?"

Sam just shrugged and got up. "I really need a shower…you guys have fun," he said exiting the room.

"I'm sorry Dean…I just don't know how much more of this I can take," she whispered, the humored moment gone.

"Jo, sweetheart, I told you, I'm here," her whispered, stroking her hair gently.

"Dean, you can't stop the pain. You can't stop what I see…it's getting worse, it hurts more and I can't take it!"

"Please Jo…don't give up on me. Me and Sam are gonna do everything in our power to find out what the hell is wrong with you, I swear." He promised.

But even he felt a little uncertain of his abilities.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

They had already stopped her once today…and they weren't going to get a chance this time.

Dean was wrong. They wouldn't be able to fix this.

It was something she had to deal with herself, and she knew just how to do it.

For hours she had been lying in the bed next to Dean, wide eyed and alert, listening to his gentle sleeping sounds.

It had taken a while for him to drop off, but now she was sure that he wouldn't wake up.

Cautiously, she swung out of bed, then leaned over and gently kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodbye Dean," she whispered, sliding the keys to the Impala silently off the nightstand.

They jingled slightly and she froze as Dean turned. But asleep he stayed.

She breathed an inward sigh of relief and continued out the door.

Down the hall she crept, and out into the night, she shadows obscuring her as she made her way quickly to the garage that was attached to the lodge.

Dean liked the idea, and locked his baby up as soon as the sun went down.

With stealthy movements, she unlocked the garage door and pulled it up just enough for her to roll under before closing it.

It was perfect.

It had no windows and only one door, and it was tiny. Barely fit the Impala in, it was made for small cars.

She unlocked the driver's side door and slid in, closing it as quietly as she could before putting the keys in the ignition.

Jo knew deep down, that they would hear the car eventually. She was just hoping they would be too late.

She turned the key and the engine roared to life, deafening in the small space.

Please don't hear, please don't hear… 

She slipped a tape in and turned it up as loud as she dared. She didn't want it to be quiet when she died.

Jo slid down into the seat so that she was lying, then closed her eyes. It wouldn't take very long. She was already beginning to feel light headed.

A single tear slid down her face as she waited for the inevitable.

Sam woke to the sound of the Impala.

It was odd, at this hour, unless Dean got hungry and decided to go out and buy some food.

Oh well… 

Sam lay there waiting for the sound to fade away, but when it didn't, he bolted upright.

He couldn't be sure how long it had been going, but he was sure of one thing.

And that was his gut, and presently it told him that something was wrong.

He jumped out of bed crossed the room in a matter of milliseconds.

Sam tugged the door open and rushed down the hall to Dean and Jo's room.

Hoping that they were decent, he kicked the door in.

He needn't hope anything.

Jo was gone.

And the car was running.

It the garage.

The tiny windowless garage.

"Shit! Dean wake up!" Sam cried, pulling his brother out of bed.

"Huh? Whasgoinon?" he mumbled sleepily, and then when he heard the Impala, he woke instantly. "What son-of-a-bitch has my car on?" he demanded.

"Jo's gone," Sam rushed.

"What again?"

Then he put two and two together.

"Holy fucking Jesus Christ!" Dean cried, on his feet instantly, and running out the door.

The front entrance lay open before them as they sped outside and to the garage.

Dean swallowed the fear that he may be too late and he reefed the door open.

Now he could hear the car radio.

_Out on my window ledge  
I don't feel safe  
But I stay looking down on you_

_It's out of my hands for now  
It's out of my hands for now_

_I can't just walk away  
Be nice to walk away  
But I don't feel safe  
Get away  
All the way up here_

_It's out of my hands for now  
It's out of my hands for now_

_Oh it is  
Down from here  
Down from here  
Start to feel insane, betrayed  
Out on my window ledge_

_Now our finest hour arrives  
See the pig dressed in his finest vine  
And all the believers stand behind him and smile  
As the day lights up with fire_

_Let me in   
Let me in  
I stop to feel like crazy, betrayed  
Out on my window ledge_

_Now our finest hour arrives  
See the pig dressed in his finest vine  
And all the believers stand behind him and smile  
Watch as the day lights up with fire_

_Looking down from here  
It's out of my hands for now  
Out on my window ledge  
It's out of my hands for now_

_So let me in  
Iet me in…_

Dean ran into the garage and reefed the car door open.

"Jo! JO!" she wasn't moving, her lips were blue, her skin cold…

"Oh my god…" Sam gasped.

Dean coughed at the gas. "Fuck! Sammy call 911! Now!" Dean flicked the ignition off and pulled her from the vehicle.

Sam whipped out his cell and punched in the number as Dean carried her from the garage and lay her on the grass outside the lodge.

"C'mon Jo, wake up sweetheart," Dean begged, moving the hair from her face.

He pressed his fingers to the side of her neck for a pulse, but found none.

"Dammit Jo! Don't fucking do this to me!" he cried, tilting her head back and pinching her nose to proceed with CPR.

"They wanna know if she's breathing or has a pulse!" Sam called.

"No! She doesn't!" Dean cried back frantically.

Sam relayed this to whoever was on the phone, then turned to his brother.

"CPR Dean," he said.

"I know! I am!"

Dean continued to pump away, breathing into her oxygen-starved lungs.

Tears spilled down his front as he continued with the process, refusing to believe he would lose her.

He wouldn't let her go.

He just wouldn't…

* * *

_**I do so love cliffhangers! If you want more, you know what you have to do, so please review!**_


	10. Tortured Soul part 2

A/N: _To those who are supporting me so far, THANK YOU! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Originally, it was part of the last one, but I decided to break it into two, just to leave you hanging. CHEERZ! _

SUPERNATURAL

**DARKNESS RISING.**

**CHAPTER TEN- **_Tortured soul- __**part II:**_

_Dean ran into the garage and reefed the car door open. _

"_Jo! JO!" she wasn't moving; her lips were blue, her skin cold…_

"_Oh my god…" Sam gasped. _

Dean coughed at the gas. "Fuck! Sammy call 911! Now!" Dean flicked the ignition off and pulled her from the vehicle.

_Sam whipped out his cell and punched in the number as Dean carried her from the garage and lay her on the grass outside the lodge. _

"_C'mon Jo, wake up sweetheart," Dean begged, moving the hair from her face. _

_He pressed his fingers to the side of her neck for a pulse, but found none. _

"_Dammit Jo! Don't fucking do this to me!" he cried, tilting her head back and pinching her nose to proceed with CPR. _

"_They wanna know if she's breathing or has a pulse!" Sam called. _

"_No! She doesn't!" Dean cried back frantically. _

_Sam relayed this to whoever was on the phone, then turned to his brother. _

"_CPR Dean," he said. _

"_I know! I am!" _

_Dean continued to pump away, breathing into her oxygen-starved lungs. _

_Tears spilled down his front as he continued with the process, refusing to believe he would lose her. _

_He wouldn't let her go. _

_He just wouldn't…_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Dammit Jo! Don't you dare fucking do this to me! Not after all this!" Dean cried, pumping her chest frantically.

Two more breaths and Dean sighed with relief as her eyes flew open.

She coiled herself into a ball as she began to cough and wheeze, tears of pain sliding down her cheeks.

Dean rubbed her back gently. "Just breathe…" he soothed, trying not to show his fear.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry Dean…I let you down," She sobbed.

"No, you didn't. The ambulance is on its way. Just relax,"

"No! No hospital Dean!" she cried hoarsely.

"Forget it. I'm not letting you talk me out of it this time girl. You're going to the hospital whether you like it or not,"

Jo let out a wheezing gasp and squeezed her eyes shut as the pain lanced through her chest.

"Oh god Dean…hurts…" se gasped.

"It's okay…they're here," he said as her face was bathed in red and blue flashing lights.

"I-I-I…I couldn't…I…" she didn't finish. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she passed out.

"Sir, I need you to move…its good to see you brought her back, but we can take over," came a kind voice from behind.

Dean moved aside, and watched on as Jo was lifted onto the gurney, with an oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose.

"Dean, do you wanna go with her? I can follow behind in the Impala," Sam offered, standing beside him.

The eldest tossed the keys to him without a thought.

"Just wind all the windows down first. I don't want the same thing happening to you," Dean said, before climbing into the back of the ambulance.

As he settled in next to the unconscious girl, her took her hand, and gently ran his thumb across her knuckles.

"Please be okay sweetheart, please…" Dean said softly as tears prickled behind his eyes.

"Mr. Mauhgoff? Can I ask her relation to you and your brother?" asked the chief medic as he checked her pulse and blood pressure.

"She's…she's my…girlfriend. And Her and Sam are just good mates. We were on a road trip, and she got sick…she's been having nightmares, so we brought her here, to rest for a while," Dean explained, sticking as close to the truth as possible.

"Alright, Dean, was it?" he asked. After receiving an affirmative nod, the medic continued. "Your girlfriend is suffering moderate carbon monoxide poisoning. You and your brother got to her in time. Any longer, and she wouldn't have survived. And I hear that you performed CPR and brought her back. That's very good of you son. You must've been scared. Now would you like me to explain what is exactly carbon monoxide poisoning is?"

Dean nodded again. "I probably won't understand it, but go ahead,"

The medic smiled. "Right. Carbon Monoxide is a colorless, odorless and tasteless gas. You don't know it affects you until you start to feel the symptoms. Now, by the appearance of things, your girlfriend just attempted suicide, and we will have to get her some psychological aid. The symptoms start mild but if left long enough, could lead to a coma. I'm optimistic in this case, but anything can happen."

Dean's eyes traveled to Jo's face, which was still pale, and the medic continued.

"Inhalation of carbon monoxide triggers tissue hypoxia by preventing the blood from carrying adequate oxygen. Carbon monoxide combines reversibly with hemoglobin to form carboxyhemoglobin. The reduction in oxygen-carrying capacity of the blood is proportional to the amount of carboxyhemoglobin formed. Are you getting this?"

Dean shook his head, tears falling down his face. He didn't understand, but it sounded bad, and he didn't want to know anymore.

"Please…I don't wanna know any more…" he said softly.

"Very well son. We're there anyway. You'll have to wait a while, so we can get her fixed up. It'll be a two hour wait at least,"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Sam and Dean Mauhgoff?" the nurse called from the double doors of the emergency room. "Miss. Reynolds is awake, and she's asking for you,"

Dean practically jumped to his feet at the sound of this news and followed the nurse closely.

She pushed the door open to the room that held Jo, and smiled at the newly conscious girl.

"Your boyfriend and his brother are here to see you," she said, before turning to exit.

"Boyfriend huh?" Jo gasped through the oxygen mask.

"I had to say something. I was stuck for idea's," Dean said with a shrug, sitting on the chair beside her bed. "What the hell were you thinking, by the way?"

He winced inwardly as the question sounded angry.

"I told you I was sorry," Jo said softly, her eyes watering.

Dean softened. "You scared the crap out of us babe! You died!"

"That was the whole point, Dean," Jo returned.

"Why? Don't you have faith in us?" Dean inquired.

"No! It's just…so hard. I feel something one minute and something entirely different the next…its like I cant control it! And then I do stupid things or say something bad…I'm sorry I am, but I couldn't take the pain anymore!" she looked away.

Dean slid his hand into hers and clutched it tightly. "Jo…sweetheart, please, _please_, don't ever try this again. We're gonna help you through this, if it's the last thing we do. I promise. Now the doctors are talking about psychological aid, because of this, which is gonna make it harder to get you out."

Jo eyes brightened. "You're breaking me out?" she asked eagerly. "Good, I hate hospitals,"

Sam put up a halting hand. "While you were out, me and Dean decided that you have to stay here for a couple of days so they can monitor you. We can't risk anything happening," the youngest explained.

Jo let out an exasperated sigh. "But I wanna leave now! I'm fine, really!" she insisted.

"You should've thought about that,"

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty stupid. Dean…do you think you could stay here for a while?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah, sure." He turned to Sammy. "You cool with that geek boy?"

"Uh-huh, I'll go back to the lodge and pack our stuff. Get well Jo, and don't try it again,"

Jo smiled as he exited the room, then peered up at Dean, whose eyes were puffy and bloodshot.

"You been crying tough guy?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually I have. Something to do with the fact that you were dead," replied Dean softly.

Jo looked away sadly. Suddenly she felt extremely guilty, and wanted to make it all right.

She reached up to her face and pulled the mask off.

Dean almost gasped at the sight.

Her skin was a pale ashen gray color and her lips still had a pale blue tinge to them.

"I know I probably look horrible," she began, "But I wanna do this properly."

Slowly, she sat up, with Dean's aid and peered at him.

"Dean…I am so, so sorry. I was told that you brought me back…I was angry at first, but then I thought about how bad it would've been for both of you. I know you care. I just wanted to say thank you,"

She cupped his face and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his.

Tears dropped onto her face and she pulled away.

"Dean…"

He looked up, his green eyes bright and intense with emotion. "I was so scared Jo…you scared me. Out of every thing I hunt, and every thing I kill, and the thought of losing you scares me more than all that…just please, don't do it again. Don't leave me," he said shakily.

Jo nodded. "I swear…I won't leave,"

And she meant it.

* * *

_**There you have it, and I hope you enjoyed it! Cheerz!**_


	11. Brahams

**A/N:** _Next chapter, yada, yada, don't own em. Enjoy! A big thanks to Irishlass, and others who have supported this story. Cheerz!_

**SUPERNATURAL**

**DARKNESS RISING.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN- **_Brahams:_

"_You should've thought about that," _

"_Yeah, I guess it was pretty stupid. Dean…do you think you could stay here for a while?" _

_Dean smiled. "Yeah, sure." He turned to Sammy. "You cool with that geek boy?" _

"_Uh-huh, I'll go back to the lodge and pack our stuff. Get well Jo, and don't try it again," _

_Jo smiled as he exited the room, then peered up at Dean, whose eyes were puffy and bloodshot. _

"_You been crying tough guy?" she asked. _

"_Yeah, actually I have. Something to do with the fact that you were dead," replied Dean softly. _

_Jo looked away sadly. Suddenly she felt extremely guilty, and wanted to make it all right. _

_She reached up to her face and pulled the mask off. _

_Dean almost gasped at the sight. _

_Her skin was a pale ashen gray color and her lips still had a pale blue tinge to them. _

"_I know I probably look horrible," she began, "But I wanna do this properly."_

_Slowly, she sat up, with Dean's aid and peered at him. _

"_Dean…I am so, so sorry. I was told that you brought me back…I was angry at first, but then I thought about how bad it would've been for both of you. I know you care. I just wanted to say thank you,"_

_She cupped his face and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. _

_Tears dropped onto her face and she pulled away. _

"_Dean…"_

_He looked up, his green eyes bright and intense with emotion. "I was so scared Jo…you scared me. Every thing I hunt, and every thing I kill, and the thought of losing you scares me more than all that…just please, don't do it again. Don't leave me," he said shakily. _

_Jo nodded. "I swear…I won't leave,"_

_And she meant it. _

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Three days later, they came for her.

An hour before, the nurse had injected a mild sedative into her IV and the minute she walked out the door, Jo ripped it from her arm, quickly pressing her hand to the spot of pain.

She sat back, took a deep breath and waited.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Dean and Sam slipped in, donned in lab coats and carrying clipboards in their hands.

"Well, Dr. Dean and Dr. Sam, its about time you two busted me out," She whispered with a grin.

She jumped out of the bed, already dressed. "Yeah, well we had a hold up. They didn't give us this crap willingly, so we had to take it by force," Dean explained with a lopsided grin and a nonchalant shrug.

"Well, let's get outta here." Sam said with a small smile. "We gotta go back to the lodge and get the rest of the stuff, then we're heading for Virginia,"

Jo nodded, and made a note to ask for the reason when they weren't trying to escape.

They slipped out of the small town hospital, with minimal injury done to the staff, and otherwise unnoticed.

It felt so good to Jo to be back in the world, and she couldn't help the smile that now tugged at her lips.

"What's got you so happy sunshine?" Dean asked from the front seat.

"Just glad to be out, that's all," She replied, before shifting her eyes to the passing scenery.

"So are we…it hasn't been the same."

Less than ten minutes later, Dean stopped the car in front of the lodge and got out.

Sam and Jo followed his lead and soon, they were inside, rushing around to make sure they had everything.

Jo stuffed her last shirt into her duffle bag before checking under the bed, for any renegade items of clothing.

_Funny…_she thought as her hands clamped around an art diary and a pack of pencils. _Must've been from the last residents…_

With a shrug, she slipped it under her arm and made her way back to the car, pulling the door shut behind her.

Carelessly, she tossed the items into the trunk and slid into the backseat, waiting patiently for the brothers to sort the car out.

Once he was certain that Jo couldn't see him, he reached into the trunk, and pulled out the arts diary.

With a frown, he opened it, and could've gasped from the sight.

The scene before him looked so vividly detailed, it truly scared him, and if this is what Jo had been seeing when she closed her eyes, he really felt for her.

He flipped the page over, to see the three of them, their faces contorted with fear, eyes showing the raw terror, that he knew Jo probably felt everyday.

"Sam, come see this…" Dean muttered, beckoning for his brother to come closer.

"Holy…these are good…scary good, but good…" Sam said with fascination.

"This is what she see's Sammy…every time she sleeps, she see's this…" Dean trailed off, then went to the passenger door and opened it.

"Jo, is this what you see when you dream?" he asked showing her the pictures.

Jo could feel her heart beating faster…the drawings in front of her were so horrific, they made her sick, and yet she couldn't take her eyes of them.

Somehow they looked vaguely familiar.

"Y-y-eah…but where did they come from?" she inquired, genuinely confused.

"Sweetheart, you drew them…" Dean said gently.

"N-no way! I'm a crappy artist! There's no way I could've…"

Tears slid down her cheeks as she hugged her knees. "I don't remember…" she said gently.

"Do you wanna ride up front with me? I'm sure Sammy won't mind taking the back, would you Sammy?" Dean shot him a warning glance, just in case he was thinking of protesting, but Sam complied happily, and folded his lanky frame into the backseat.

Jo gave him a nod of thanks and slid into the front passenger seat of the Impala.

"Alright," Dean said with a grin as the Chevy purred to life and vibrated comfortably underneath them. "Lets get this show on the road!"

He pulled out of the lodge in a cloud of white smoke, leaving the inhabitants of Springfield Illinois to eat their dust…

_**Brahams, West Virginia-4:52am.**_

Dean looked over at Jo's sleeping form, and sighed.

She had been out for hours now, after leaving their last pit stop in Dayton, Ohio.

She moaned and tossed in the seats, sliding further down as a thin layer of sweat coated her body…

_It was light again, and now it was time to move. _

_The leader of the people, Christabel, led them through the ash-laden streets, in the direction of the hospital. _

"_The darkness lives here," she explained to the Winchesters and Jo as they walked. "It comes out when it's hungry, taking the lives of those who are blasphemous toward it. The church is our only sanctuary," _

_They entered the general hospital and took the hallway to the elevators. _

"_It is in the basement. I feel that it waits for you Joanna…" _

_They stopped at the doors of the lift, and turned abruptly when the sound of a pained cry reached them._

"_Son of a bitch!" Sam cried, clutching his arm, which was bleeding profusely. _

"_Sammy, are you okay?" Dean asked, rushing to his side. _

"_Yeah I'll live…"_

_Whilst the conversation between the brothers took place, Christabel explained the directions to the boiler room in the basement. _

"_You must memorize these maps, otherwise you may be lost wandering the halls forever…" she was cut off by a gasp from Dean. _

"_Sammy, what the hell?"_

_A white light had enveloped him, and when it cleared, the gash on Sam's arm had disappeared. _

_Christabel raised a shaking finger accusingly at Sam. _

"_Witch," she growled. "HE IS A WITCH! Seize him!" _

_The men in HAZMAT suits who joined them on their 'walk' launched forward, but Dean pulled out his gun and trained it on the men. "Stay back. You lay one hand on my brother, I will shoot your ass," Dean warned. _

"_Dean! Watch out!" cried Jo as she saw a third man approach from the shadows, a piece of piping raised. _

_Dean spun around speedily, however, his movements were not fast enough. _

_The metal rod connected with the side of his head with a thud, and he fell to the ground, dazed. _

"_You bastards!" Sam cried, raising them with telekinesis, and slamming them into the walls. _

_They recovered quickly, and were on Sam within seconds, beating him with their fists. _

"_Sammy!" Dean cried, regaining his footing. _

"_G-go Dean!" Sam croaked from under the men. _

"_I'm not leaving you!"_

"_GO!" _

_Suddenly the elevator doors hissed open, and Dean and Jo were lifted off their feet. _

_An unseen force threw them into the elevator, and the doors slammed shut. _

"_SAMMY!" Dean yelled pounding on the doors. _

_The contraption groaned and shuddered, before tilting and rocketing full force down the elevator shaft. _

_As they fell, the sounds of Sam's brutal beating could be heard. _

_Then all sounds ceased, save for the noise of the wind rushing by as the elevator plummeted further and further into the dark recesses of the building…_

Jo writhed and thrashed violently in the front seat.

"Shit, not again," Dean muttered.

"Sammy! Leave him alone you bastards!" She cried, sliding onto the floor of the car.

Dean pulled the car to the side of the road, and jumped out, Sam, not too far behind.

He pulled open the passenger side door, and caught Jo as she slipped out.

"Sammy! SAMMY!" She cried.

Dean pulled her into a cradle hold and slapped her face gently.

"Wake up Jo, its just a dream, c'mon…" Dean called, attempting to coax her back into the waking world.

"No…Nononononono," she muttered, her head shaking vigorously.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open, but they weren't her normal eyes, they were an intense blue.

"Bring her to me…" said a voice, using Jo's mouth to speak. "Only she can help…"

Slowly her eyes shifted to their original doe-brown color and she shook her head.

"D-dean? S-S-Sammy?" she asked unsteadily.

"Yeah we're here," Sam assured.

"Are you hurt Sammy?" she asked shakily.

"No…I'm fine, its okay," he said in his gentle calming voice.

"Nightmare?" Dean inquired, though knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Yeah…I'm okay now but. Dean can Sammy drive…I…" she didn't finish the sentence. She didn't have too. Dean understood as the rest of the sentence went unsaid.

_I need you…_

"Yeah, it's about time I drove anyway," Sam said with a smile. "You two go ahead, get some rest. I'll wake you up when I find a motel."

* * *

Brahams motor inn was a shithole.

A real rats nest…but it was a place to stay. It had beds, and that's all the trio really cared about.

It was now pushing dawn, and the three were exhausted so they thanked any deity they could think of as Sam parked the car, and gratefully fetched their belongings as he paid for a room.

"Here's the deal," Dean began as they entered their room and latched the door behind them. "We grab a couple hours of sleep, pack all our shit then head out around night fall, that way the authorities are less likely to chase us,"

Jo flumped onto a bed, her face confused. "What are you talking about? Where are we going?"

Dean and Sam exchanged glances.

"One night about a week back, I woke up and you were gone. Sam had a vision, which led us to the rapids lookout, and there you were, about to take a swan dive. Sammy rescued you and you started screaming. You kept saying 'Silent Hill,' over and over, so Sam and I researched it.

Silent Hill is a few miles from here, but entry is restricted, because of underground fires. We wanna see what the hell his screwing with you, because it's starting to scare the shit out of us," Dean explained.

"Okay…do we know how the fire started?"

"We don't know much at this point. Very little was mentioned in the article, other than noxious fumes…which is why we take precautions," Sam stated. "But Dean's right. We need to find out what's wrong with you,"

Jo nodded. "Okay…alright. Can we pick this back up later…I'm totally wiped, I could do with some shuteye," she commented, unlacing her boots before stripping down to her boxers and bra.

She snuggled under the blankets, and lifted the other side so Dean could climb in next to her.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm going for a shower…a very _long_ shower. Goodnight." As the lanky Winchester disappeared into the bathroom, Dean smiled, grabbing Jo around the waist and pulling her into him.

"Jo, you'll be fine," he said.

"I know," she replied.

Jo pressed herself against his form, and fell asleep to the soothing sound of his heart…

* * *

_**What do you reckon? Ahhhh…I'm enjoying this, even if some aren't…thanks again Irishlass for supporting me…and thanks to everyone else of course…CHEERZ! **_


	12. Welcome to Silent Hill

**A/N: **_Next chapter, enjoy and review. CHEERZ!_

**SUPERNATURAL**

**DARKNESS RISING.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE-**_Welcome to Silent Hill_

"_Here's the deal," Dean began as they entered their room and latched the door behind them. "We grab a couple hours of sleep, pack all our shit then head out around night fall, that way the authorities are less likely to chase us,"_

_Jo flumped onto a bed, her face confused. "What are you talking about? Where are we going?"_

_Dean and Sam exchanged glances. _

"_One night about a week back, I woke up and you were gone. Sam had a vision, which led us to the rapids lookout, and there you were, about to take a swan dive. Sammy rescued you and you started screaming. You kept saying 'Silent Hill,' over and over, so Sam and I researched it. _

_Silent Hill is a few miles from here, but entry is restricted, because of underground fires. We wanna see what the hell his screwing with you, because it's starting to scare the shit out of us," Dean explained. _

"_Okay…do we know how the fire started?"_

"_We don't know much at this point. Very little was mentioned in the article, other than noxious fumes…which is why we take precautions," Sam stated. "But Dean's right. We need to find out what's wrong with you,"_

_Jo nodded. "Okay…alright. Can we pick this back up later…I'm totally wiped, I could do with some shuteye," she commented, unlacing her boots before stripping down to her boxers and bra._

_She snuggled under the blankets, and lifted the other side so Dean could climb in next to her. _

_Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm going for a shower…a very long shower. Goodnight." As the lanky Winchester disappeared into the bathroom, Dean smiled, grabbing Jo around the waist and pulling her into him. _

"_Jo, you'll be fine," he said. _

"_I know," she replied. _

_Jo pressed herself against his form, and fell asleep to the soothing sound of his heart…_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Jo, wake up…we've gotta get everything ready," came Dean's voice through the veil of fog.

"Huh? wha—" Jo murmured, rubbing the sleep grit from her eyes.

"Jo…C'mon honey, we've got a job to do,"

Slowly, Jo sat up with a yawn and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

Sam sat behind the laptop, his fingers flying over the keyboard, and an assortment of weapons and rags were spread out on the unoccupied bed.

For a moment, she was confused as to what was going on, but then she remembered.

"Oh…okay. Is there anything you want me to do?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah, go for a shower…then you need to eat."

Jo rolled her eyes. "I meant something _productive_," she said with slight exasperation.

"You're still recovering from carbon monoxide poisoning. I shouldn't even be letting you come. Now take a shower, and if you don't look like crap when you've finished, I'll think of something _productive _for you to do," Dean replied back.

"Okay, I'll take a damn shower. I suppose it's your subtle way of telling me I stink?"

Dean winked and gave her a smile. "Got in one Harvalle. Now get your ass into that shower, or I'll carry you myself," Dean warned jokingly.

Jo smiled. "Not much of a threat Dean, and you're about as subtle as a house brick through a window," she quipped, swinging her boxer-clad frame from the bed.

"I'm not kidding sweetheart. I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry your ass in there if you don't get moving in the next ten seconds,"

Jo gave him a cheesy grin and pulled out a fresh change of clothes, before heading for the bathroom.

She turned the shower on as hot as it would go, and allowed the steaming jets of water pummel into her back.

Jo stayed under the jet until it ran cold, then stepped out and dried herself thoroughly before pulling her clothes on.

At least now she was clean.

She stepped back out into the main bedroom, pulling her damp hair into a ponytail.

"Now can I do something?" She inquired, sitting opposite Dean, who was cleaning his favorite double barreled shot gun almost lovingly.

He placed the weapon down momentarily and handed her his hunting knife along with a whetstone.

"Sharpen this to start of with. Once you're done, you can clean out the rest of the guns and load them with silver bullets, salt and consecrated iron rounds,"

"Hey, don't hold back or anything Dean," Jo muttered with a small smile.

"You wanted something to do, I gave you something to do." He turned to his brother and spoke again. "Hey sasquatch, how goes it?" he asked.

Sam turned to face him, but only slightly. "I found a few things. In 1993, a little girl disappeared. A trail was followed into Silent Hill, but she was never found…Her name was Taryna, and she was eight years old. That's all so far…"

Dean sighed. "That doesn't help much…"

While Dean was musing, Jo ran the stone across the blade, feeling a surge of adrenaline as she held the wooden handle.

* * *

Several hours later found Jo pacing the room restlessly.

She had finished cleaning and loading the guns an hour before, and Dean and Sam had gone off to find some food.

Jo didn't feel like going, so she insisted they went alone and promised she wouldn't try anything stupid.

She stopped.

A blinding pain flashed through her head and she cried out, pressing her hands to her ears as a splitting scream filled the air.

Blood oozed out of every pore of her body as the pain overwhelmed her senses, driving her to her knees.

She could feel the carpet damp beneath her, but that was all she knew other than the pain…and she was not passing out.

The lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing the brother's clutching fast food bags.

"Jo, we come bearing—Oh, my god…" Dean dropped the bags to the floor and rushed to Jo's flailing body, every inch of her was slick with blood.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshit," he muttered touching her tentatively.

She cried out in raw agony and Dean choked on his tears.

"Oh sweet mother of god," Dean muttered.

"What the hell his going on here?" Sam inquired. "It's like she's bleeding from every pore…"

"Yeah, I got that Sam, but how is that even possible?"

"It isn't"

They turned back to Jo, who was now still, for the most part.

"I gotta get her cleaned up," Dean said softly, scooping her up. She moaned, but was somehow still conscious.

"Dean, what the hell?" she asked weakly as he shut and locked the bathroom door behind them.

"Just hold up. Let me turn the shower on."

Dean fiddled with the taps and once the temperature was warm enough, stripped her down speedily.

"Hey, hey! Hold up buddy, what do you think you're doin'?" She asked, her strength slowly returning.

"Getting you cleaned up. Look at yourself…" Dean said, waving at the mirror.

She peered at her crimson reflection for a moment.

"Oh god…" she said almost inaudibly, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell forward.

Dean caught her, and stripped her the rest of the way, before getting down to his boxers and carrying her into the shower.

He washed her hair gently, then scrubbed her body, to wash the blood away, and he didn't turn the taps off until there was no evidence of blood.

She came too.

"W-what happened?" She asked, looking up into Dean's moss green eyes.

"I dunno honey…we got back and you were bleeding…from every pore…it was damn scary. And you aren't coming with us to Silent Hill." He had decided that when he walked in the door and found her covered from head to foot with the life sustaining substance.

"Like hell I'm not Dean. I need to fix this, otherwise this could happen for the rest of my life!" Jo croaked, trying to sound intimidating.

"Forget it Jo. There is no way I'm—"

"What if it happens again Dean, huh? What if I'm bleeding again, and you're nowhere near to help me? I'll die,"

Dean was silent. She had a point.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" he asked.

"No…but I have to do it,"

Dean nodded hesitantly and handed her a towel.

"Get yourself dressed Jo, we're heading out."

The blonde haired girl nodded, and scrubbed her body dry, dressing herself for the second time that night.

* * *

The highway twisted and snaked through the heavy forested area of West Virginia.

It was now past midnight and the anxiety was climbing.

Dean wasn't even in the mood to listen to music.

"Have we got everything?" Dean asked for the fifth time.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Dean. We have everything. Just drive,"

"Yeah, and you watch out for the frickin sign."

"There!" Sam cried, pointing.

"Thanks for the warning, college boy," Dean growled, pulling the Impala sharply onto the secondary road.

No lights were seen except the high beams on the Chevy. They weren't expecting any company.

A locked wire gate loomed ahead and Dean pressed his foot harder on the gas.

"Dean!" Jo cried.

"Relax! We'll make it!" his eyes were locked determinedly on the road ahead, and he didn't even flinch as they crashed through the gate.

"See I told you—"

"DEAN! Watch out!" Sam and Jo cried in unison.

Dean flicked his concentration back to the road in time to see a dark haired girl standing right in the middle.

"FUCK!" Dean cried, slamming on the brake, and skidding across the bitumen.

All three of them squeezed their eyes shut, expecting to hit the child, and when no impact came, it was too late. Dean had well and truly lost control over the car, and the last thing he heard before his head connected hard with the steering wheel, was the sound of Jo's hysterical screaming…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dean moaned as he drifted back into consciousness.

"Sammy? Jo? Are you guys all right?" he asked groggily.

Silence greeted him.

"Sam? Jo?"

Dean lifted his aching head off the wheel and touched it gently, finding blood.

He looked out the window.

They had been out for a while; it was now day, and the air around the car was gray and misty.

Flakes of ash swirled lazily through the air, drifting to the earth like snow.

Dean turned the keys in the ignition, but the car did not even turn.

"Dammit!" he swore, smacking the steering wheel vehemently.

"Dean?" Sam moaned from beside him.

"Sammy? Are you okay?" Dean asked, leaning over to check his brother for injuries.

"I'm fine Dean…check on Jo,"

Dean twisted in his seat, but Jo's name died on his lips, when he was that the rear door was wide open, and there was no sign of Jo.

"Shit!" Dean cried. "She's gone!"

Indeed she was, and neither brother had any idea where to start looking…

* * *

_**How about I make a deal with you guys. If I get five REALLY good reviews, in the next two and an half hours…I'll post another chapter tonight. If not, you'll have to wait until tomorrow afternoon. MWAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! Hope u guys enjoyed this chapter! Now the story has really begun…**_


	13. Blackened Torment

**A/N:** _And now the story REALLY begins! I decided to cut you guys a break and post anyway. I hope you all enjoy it and I hope that I'm keeping you hooked. CHEERZ! _

**SUPERNATURAL**

**DARKNESS RISING.**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN-**_Blackened Torment_

_Dean moaned as he drifted back into consciousness. _

"_Sammy? Jo? Are you guys all right?" he asked groggily. _

_Silence greeted him. _

"_Sam? Jo?"_

_Dean lifted his aching head off the wheel and touched it gently, finding blood. _

_He looked out the window. _

_They had been out for a while; it was now day, and the air around the car was gray and misty. _

_Flakes of ash swirled lazily through the air, drifting to the earth like snow. _

_Dean turned the keys in the ignition, but the car did not even turn. _

"_Dammit!" he swore, smacking the steering wheel vehemently. _

"_Dean?" Sam moaned from beside him. _

"_Sammy? Are you okay?" Dean asked, leaning over to check his brother for injuries. _

"_I'm fine Dean…check on Jo,"_

_Dean twisted in his seat, but Jo's name died on his lips, when he was that the rear door was wide open, and there was no sign of Jo. _

"_Shit!" Dean cried. "She's gone!" _

_Indeed she was, and neither brother had any idea where to start looking…_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Jo had regained consciousness first, since she was in the backseat and the seat in front of her had cushioned her impact…

But it didn't stop her head from hurting like hell.

She looked out the window into the swirling, gray, fire induced mist…that somehow intrigued her.

In the front, the two brothers sat blissfully unconscious, and Jo felt compelled to care for them…

Yet, something was calling to her, beckoning her from the safety of the classic Chevy.

Pushing the door open, she slid out, almost losing her legs beneath her.

With a deep, but shaky breath, she continued forward ignoring the bitter taste of the poison air.

She was going to die anyway, despite what the brother's said.

As she ambled through the falling ash, she noticed a sign looming before her.

It was the same sign that she had decorated in her dream.

With a pained moan, she doubled over and allowed the abdominal spasms to consume her as she lost her stomach contents.

When she was done, she clambered shakily to her feet and regarded her surroundings curiously.

_I wonder what the town looks like…_

Jo thought, ignoring the horrible feeling she was getting…the feeling that told her she should stay with the brothers.

Pushing all thoughts aside, she followed the winding road into the abandoned ghost town.

The town stood before her, proud yet ominous, and still pretty much the way it would've been all those years ago.

_Save the lack of citizens. _Jo thought sullenly.

Her heart was pounding. She had never admitted the small fact to any one before, but being alone, especially in the face of imminent danger and wrathful evil, terrified her.

It chilled her to the bone.

The thought of the Winchesters thinking any less of her forced her to keep that secret buried, but now, the fear consumed her, making her tremble.

What she wouldn't give to be in Dean's arms at the moment.

"Should've stayed at the damn car," she muttered to her self, but the minute the words left her mouth, her eyes settled on a small child in the distance.

In an old fashion school uniform, the girl, whose dark hair shrouded her face, making her look foreboding, stood before her.

Silently waiting.

Jo took a step forward. "Are you hurt?" she inquired tenderly.

The child took off, running down an adjoined street.

"Wait! Don't go! Why am I here?" she called after the girl.

She disappeared around another corner, and Jo hissed.

Something was pulling her forward. An unseen force caused her to use the adrenaline that was pumping viciously through her veins.

She ran after her, her boot clad feet clacking along the tarmac as she did, her blonde hair flying behind her as she turned the next corner.

Her leg muscles were burning, and protesting as she attempted to pick up speed, but she was stopped by a large crack that marred the road.

The tip of her boot caught and sent her sprawling forward.

Stinging pain shot down her left leg, as she lay on the road, catching her breath and fighting back tears of terror.

She needed them.

She needed Dean and Sam right now to make everything all right, but they were still unconscious in the car, and she had a feeling they would be for a while.

Jo sucked in another breath of tainted air and sat, inspecting the damage done to her leg.

Her jeans were torn and bloody at the knee, and she was pretty sure she twisted her ankle, but apart from that, she seemed to be fine.

She had been hurt worse falling off her bike when she was nine.

Grimacing at the not-so-fond memory, she found her feet and took a cautionary step forward.

The pain in her ankle wasn't bad, but it still throbbed like hell.

She looked around once more, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious girl, and when she saw a flash of brown locks flying around the corner, she set of at a hobbling run, eager to catch up to the girl and ask her what the hell she was doing here.

"Dammit!" Jo cried vehemently, her voice echoing through the empty streets as she lost sight of the girl once more. "This is getting so OLD!"

With a growl, she paced on the spot, fighting with the side of her brain that wanted to go forward.

What she _needed_ was to get back to the car and wake the Winchesters. Fix them up and in turn fix herself up.

The other side of her brain won out, yet again, as the girl flashed before her, then vanished down a dark stairwell to the right.

Jo followed and placed a trembling hand on the cold steel banister to steady herself.

"H-hello?" she called shakily, really, deeply wishing Dean and Sam were there. But they weren't.

As she descended, a noise filled the air…and she knew it.

As the warning siren sounded, Jo's blood turned to ice.

_Oh god_…

Her breathing hitched as the world around her turned black at the edges.

With her heart beating wildly in her chest, she fought hard to calm herself, knowing that she wouldn't get anywhere if she broke down into hysterics.

She took deep shuddering breaths and tried to think of something Dean would say if he was with her.

_Someone needs to change the light…it feels like I've got a bag on my freakin head…dude, what is this, the attack of the creepy black fog?_

And with those thoughts in her mind, a smile small appeared on her lips. Sure he'd say stuff like that. He was Dean.

As the darkness made itself full and complete, Jo took out her lighter and flicked it open, comforted by the small warm flame.

She probably should've raided the trunk before she left.

Hindsight was a_ bitch_.

Jo shrugged and continued down the stairs.

The only sounds that could be heard was water dripping monotonously onto grates of metal, and her ragged breathing.

Surely the toxic fumes would have her out cold by now?

Nope, she was still standing, and when she reached the last step and looked around, she found that she was in an underground version of the town…well, soft of.

It was dark and creepy, and mysterious dark blotches stained the already damp sidewalk…she didn't want to know what it was, but deep down, she did.

The little square of 'paradise' was surrounded by security fencing, which twisted and turned in a maze of confusing alleys.

"Well, this is great," Jo, muttered sarcastically, jumping at her own voice, which in its own way was incredibly stupid.

_Jesus Jo, get a grip! _ She thought angrily to herself.

With another deep breath, she went deeper into the eerie darkness, moving the flame around to cast light in all directions.

There was a clatter of metal and Jo's head snapped toward the disturbance.

It was the girl again, running through the maze of fences.

"Wait!" Jo called, running after her, ignoring the pain as it lanced up and down her leg. "Tell me who you are!"

But the damn girl was gone..._again!_

Jo leant her back against the fence and closed her eyes.

They day could not possibly get any worse!

And of course, when someone thinks that…well you get it.

And indeed, her bad day had only just started.

Behind her, ragged and tortured breathing could be heard.

Her eyes flew open as warm liquid dropped onto her shoulder.

_Holy Christ…don't let be what I think it is…_Jo prayed silently.

She pushed herself of the fencing and dared a glance behind her.

Hung up, by the wrists, was a man in a miners suit. The breathing apparatus made him sound like an asthmatic Darth Vader.

And his insides weren't where they where supposed to be.

"Help…" he rasped, his eyes flicking wildly under the grubby goggles, his guts visible through the horrible gash in his stomach.

Jo stood shocked, taking in the sickening scene.

"O-oh my God…" she breathed, taking a step back…and colliding with something.

She spun and came face to face with the thing in her first nightmare.

It reached out to her with blackened hands, its childish cries frighteningly distorted as it ambled closer.

Jo cried out in fear as it touched her with burning hands, begging for help.

Help that Jo could not give, especially in her current state of mind.

In her fear, she tossed the lighter toward it and before the flame died, it revealed not just one of the horrifying creatures, but an army of them.

A scream of pure terror ripped from her throat as they lurched forward groping the air for any lifeline they could grab on to.

For a second, she stood frozen, urging her legs to move. To carry her some place safe.

Then the adrenaline kicked in and she ran.

Through the maze of barbed wire topped fences she sped, daring to throw quick glances over her shoulder to gauge the process of the weird, burnt but glowing child…things.

They were gaining…and fast.

Jo pushed herself harder, feeling a stitch develop in her chest, but she couldn't stop. Not now.

Again, she chanced a look, and was horrified that they were close enough to touch her.

Then, a door…thankfully…a door.

She didn't care were it led.

Jo dove into the gap and kicked the door shut behind her, catching the flailing limbs of the glowing things.

Their cries hurt her ears as they forced the door open, and piled on top of her.

Grabbing and burning they covered Jo, muffling the sounds of her terrified screams.

"GET OFF ME!" she cried, tears rolling down her face.

It hurt…it hurt so bad, and it was real, it wasn't a dream…she wouldn't wake up to Dean's worried gaze…no…she wouldn't wake up at all.

Speaking of Dean…he would never know, really, how she felt.

They would eventually find her corpse…Dean would cry, and then they'd bury her.

_God mom would be pissed…_

The pain increased as one clutched her throat, as she gasped for air, waves of excruciating agony spiked through her.

When she thought the pain would grow, she, quite thankfully, succumbed to the darkness…

* * *

_**Meh, heh, heh. Guess what? I'm gonna leave you with a cliffy for a while! I'm so mean! But I have to keep you hanging on! You know what to do! The more reviews I get, the quicker I post. MWAHAHAHAHA! The power is in my hands! And in yours as well, I guess…hope you enjoyed!**_

_**CHEERZ!**_


	14. Winchester Worries

**A/N:** _This will be my last post until next week, because of work placement. I won't have access to the net, cuz I'm stayin wit my auntie. So I'll you'll have to wait until next week for chapter 15! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cheerz!_

**SUPERNATURAL**

**DARKNESS RISING.**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN-**_Winchester Worries_

_For a second, she stood frozen, urging her legs to move. To carry her some place safe. _

_Then the adrenaline kicked in and she ran. _

_Through the maze of barbed wire topped fences she sped, daring to throw quick glances over her shoulder to gauge the process of the weird, burnt but glowing child…things. _

_They were gaining…and fast. _

_Jo pushed herself harder, feeling a stitch develop in her chest, but she couldn't stop. Not now. _

_Again, she chanced a look, and was horrified that they were close enough to touch her. _

_Then, a door…thankfully…a door. _

_She didn't care were it led. _

_Jo dove into the gap and kicked the door shut behind her, catching the flailing limbs of the glowing things. _

_Their cries hurt her ears as they forced the door open, and piled on top of her. _

_Grabbing and burning they covered Jo, muffling the sounds of her terrified screams. _

"_GET OFF ME!" she cried, tears rolling down her face. _

_It hurt…it hurt so bad, and it was real, it wasn't a dream…she wouldn't wake up to Dean's worried gaze…no…she wouldn't wake up at all. _

_Speaking of Dean…he would never know, really, how she felt. _

_They would eventually find her corpse…Dean would cry, and then they'd bury her. _

_God mom would be pissed…_

_The pain increased as one clutched her throat, as she gasped for air, waves of excruciating agony spiked through her. _

_When she thought the pain would grow, she, quite thankfully, succumbed to the darkness…_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dean smacked the steering wheel and swore colorfully.

"Dammit! How could I be so stupid to let her come?" He cried, wincing inwardly as the loudness of his voice hurt even him.

"Dean, it's not you're fault! What if what went down at the motel, happened again? You saw how much blood she lost!" Sam exclaimed, trying to stop his brother from blaming himself.

"Yeah, cuz it's _so_ much better now that she's in that creepy ass town _all by herself!"_

Again, he took he took his anger out on his beloved Chevy, punching the dash vehemently.

"Man, calm down. We're not gonna be able to help her if you're all wound up Dean! Just breathe!" Sam ordered firmly.

Dean glared at his baby brother, furious at the order, yet at the same time, proud.

The kid was getting an attitude, and a pretty fiery one at that.

The eldest guessed that was his own influence.

He closed his eyes and forced himself to take deep, even breaths.

_She'll be okay,_ he told himself as his anger wilted, leaving only deep concern.

That's what confused him. He had never felt this worried about anyone other than his baby brother.

"Dean? You good?" Sam inquired gently.

The eldest gave a hesitant nod and opened his eyes.

"Yeah…I'm cool…" He looked around once more, scrutinizing every detail of their surroundings, but so far, zip.

It was a road, and fog. A bit of ash, but nothing really to indicate anything out of the ordinary.

"I think we should get out and take a look around," Sam suggested, moving to open the door, but his sibling stopped him.

In all his concern about the missing Harvelle, Dean hadn't check on his baby brother to see if he was alright.

"Wait Sammy, let me check you out," Dean said firmly.

A small smirk played at Sam's lips and Dean rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean college boy…let me see if you're hurt,"

Sam shook his head. "I'm fine, really. We should be worrying about Jo. She could be out there somewhere, badly hurt," Sam pointed out.

_Yeah, great way to make a guy feel better, Sammy,_ Dean deadpanned inwardly. To Sam he said: "I know, but you're here right now, and if there's something wrong with you, I wanna fix it now, so you'll be up to helping me find her,"

After a few moments of consideration, Sam caved. Nodding his sore head, he allowed his sibling to examine him.

Dean probed gently at the bruising along Sam's cheekbone, and put some antiseptic on the abrasion on his jaw line.

"Nothing I can't handle," Dean said with a grin. "You've been hurt worse playing friggen Superman down the stairs,"

Sam snorted, remembering that day vividly. "Yeah, well, every kid thinks they can fly at some point…I may not be able to, but I can move things with the power of my mind," Sam waggled his fingers mysteriously and Dean raised an eyebrow, wondering if he had missed something important such as a concussion.

"Don't be so sure of yourself kid, that happened once, after you saw that freaky Miller kid put a hole in my pretty face," Dean shot back, his eyes glinting.

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed the car door open.

"C'mon, we're not getting any younger, lets go find Jo, before something else does,"

The eldest nodded in agreement. "Okay Stretch, lead the way,"

Sam loped forward on his long legs, and Dean trailed after him, casting weary glances all around him.

That's when Sam stopped, and Dean, oblivious to this, collided into the back of his brother.

"Dean, watch it!" Sam cried, startled at the sudden bumping.

"Sorry dude, but you're the one who stopped. What is it?"

"Jo…"

Dean stood next to his brother, and stared at the puddle on the road.

"Gross," he muttered, scrunching his face up.

Sam was pale. "Dean, its mostly blood…we have to find her, the poisonous gases could be—"

_WHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…WHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. _

Sam was cut off by the sound of a blaring siren.

It filled the air around them, and blasted at their ear drums.

The brother's exchanged glances.

_This was definitely not good…_

All around them a heavy blankness crawled in, blanketing their surroundings with its suffocating weight.

"Great," Dean muttered. "Attack of the creepy black fog,"

As the darkness touched them, chills of anxiety ran up and down Dean's spine.

All he could think of at this point was how Jo was alone in the darkness, scared and possible injured.

Then, the pitch-blackness was complete, and an eerie silence filled the air.

Sam dug around in the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small flashlight.

Switching it on, he swept it around their immediate area.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Sam mused aloud.

"You tell me and we'll both know," Dean replied, squinting into the darkness, detecting movement.

He nudged Sam gently, and pointed in the general direction of the disturbance.

The youngest arched the beam upwards, landing on a lonely figure, standing atop a jagged rock.

"What the—" Dean began as the silhouette started at the light.

It let out an unusual, but soulful cry, and stepped off the rock.

Whatever it was may have been human once, but it wasn't anymore.

Its legs bowed inwards as it clambered toward the brother's, it's burnt skin crackling as it approached.

Hot acid dripped from its twisted body and it reached out, moaning with desperation.

The brother's were frozen on the spot, and they could feel each other's fear radiating.

Neither of them spoke, as it got closer. They just stood wide-eyed, waiting for the inevitable.

It reached out, now close enough to touch them and grabbed Sam's biceps, squeezing hard.

Sam let out an agonized cry as the acid burnt through the skin and flesh, sending waves of pain through his body.

"Sammy!" Dean cried, pulling his .45 from the waistband of his jeans.

The youngest Winchester fell to his knees and Dean clicked the safety off.

Torn between saving his brother and fear, Dean hesitated, but only momentarily.

As Sam's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the side, limp, the eldest fired the whole clip into the creature.

It cried and screamed, its acidic blood, hitting Dean's exposed skin and burning at the flesh.

It was painful, but Dean put a fresh round into the gun, and began to fire again.

"Fuck…off…you…freaky…son…of…a…bitch," Dean said between shots.

Finally, it fell to the ground, unmoving.

Dean gave it a kick, before rushing to his brother's side.

"Sammy? Sammy!" Dean said, giving him a shake.

"Just five more minutes…" Sam muttered, his lids fluttering.

Dean suppressed a snort. His brother had only fainted.

He picked up the fallen torch and shone it on Sam's arms.

A handprint was burnt into the flesh on each arm, and yellow puss seeped from the wounds.

Dean winced. It must've been painful.

"Sammy, wake up. We gotta get you fixed up,"

"No…we have to get Jo…" Sam breathed, opening his eyes, finally.

"Sammy, we have to sort you out first, okay? It won't take five minutes," Dean promised.

Sam nodded shortly, accepting this, and knowing full well that Dean was going to keep his promise.

The youngest knew his brother cared for him, but his also knew that he was going to help Jo until there wasn't a breath left in his body, and hell to anyone who got in the way.

That was just how Dean worked…

* * *

_**Hope u enjoyed! Seeing as I'm not updating next week, I'll do a double update when I do! Cheerz!**_


	15. Midwich Elementary

**A/N**: _Hey all! I came back early cuz mum wants to take me to c the doctor, for some odd reason…insomnia I think! Anyway, here's the double update I promised, except I'll post the next later on, when I've written it LOL. Stick with me and please review! _

**SUPERNATURAL**

**DARKNESS RISING.**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN-**_Midwich Elementary:_

_The brother's were frozen on the spot, and they could feel each other's fear radiating. _

_Neither of them spoke, as it got closer. They just stood wide-eyed, waiting for the inevitable. _

_It reached out, now close enough to touch them and grabbed Sam's biceps, squeezing hard. _

_Sam let out an agonized cry as the acid burnt through the skin and flesh, sending waves of pain through his body. _

"_Sammy!" Dean cried, pulling his .45 from the waistband of his jeans. _

_The youngest Winchester fell to his knees and Dean clicked the safety off. _

_Torn between saving his brother and fear, Dean hesitated, but only momentarily. _

_As Sam's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the side, limp, the eldest fired the whole clip into the creature. _

_It cried and screamed, its acidic blood, hitting Dean's exposed skin and burning at the flesh. _

_It was painful, but Dean put a fresh round into the gun, and began to fire again. _

"_Fuck…off…you…freaky…son…of…a…bitch," Dean said between shots. _

_Finally, it fell to the ground, unmoving._

_Dean gave it a kick, before rushing to his brother's side. _

"_Sammy? Sammy!" Dean said, giving him a shake. _

"_Just five more minutes…" Sam muttered, his lids fluttering. _

_Dean suppressed a snort. His brother had only fainted. _

_He picked up the fallen torch and shone it on Sam's arms. _

_A handprint was burnt into the flesh on each arm, and yellow puss seeped from the wounds. _

_Dean winced. It must've been painful. _

"_Sammy, wake up. We gotta get you fixed up,"_

"_No…we have to get Jo…" Sam breathed, opening his eyes, finally. _

"_Sammy, we have to sort you out first, okay? It won't take five minutes," Dean promised. _

_Sam nodded shortly, accepting this, and knowing full well that Dean was going to keep his promise. _

_The youngest knew his brother cared for him, but his also knew that he was going to help Jo until there wasn't a breath left in his body, and hell to anyone who got in the way. _

_That was just how Dean worked…_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Damn, that creepy bitch really did a number on ya, Sammy," Dean observed as he cleaned the burns gently.

Sam winced. "Uh, yeah…hurts like hell," he replied, clenching his jaw against the pain.

Dean couldn't help but smirk slightly. "I realized that, when you **fainted**. Jeez _Samantha_, you really know how to worry your big brother,"

Sam glared at him from the hood of the Impala, where he was now perched, and cleared his throat.

"I didn't _faint_ Dean. I _passed out_,"Sam corrected. "And it's Sam, _Deana_,"

Dean chortled. "Whatever Sammy. Just let me cover these bastards up, and we can get going,"

Sam nodded sharply and allowed his brother to place non-stick dressings on the burns.

The eldest gave his brother a short nod, and helped him from the hood.

"We'll need the first aid kit, just in case. Should probably take the portable ventilator too." Sam pointed out, trudging to the trunk, joined moments later by his sibling.

Dean unlocked the secret compartment and filled his duffle bag with the necessary weapons, placing a few guns and knives on his person as well.

Sam did the same, and placed the first aid kit, along with the small, battery powered breathing apparatus in his bag.

The eldest Winchester gave him an odd look, and Sam shrugged. "If she's been out there for as long as this, she's bound to feel the effects of the air. Remember that she's still recovering from carbon monoxide poisoning," Sam justified.

Dean nodded. "Good thinking sasquatch. Now lets shag ass, before that _shit _comes back,"

He shrugged the duffle bag over his right shoulder and slammed the trunk shut.

Sam snorted. "Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark, Dean," Sam teased.

Dean shot Sam his famous _If-you-start-with-me-bitch-I'll-kick-your-ass_ glare, before continuing forward.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Dean muttered after several minutes of silent walking.

Sam scoffed. "Yeah Dean, you aren't scared of anything. Just flying and rats,"

Dean blushed slightly in the smoky gloom. Actually _blushed._

He recovered quickly from the slight discoloration and evil-eyed his brother once more.

"At least I'm not afraid of clowns, bitch," he quipped.

"Yeah, clowns kill. And you're afraid of Ellen, as well,"

"She's more likely to kill us than an evil clown is. Hell, she'd even take her best shot at the clown,"

"True…alright, lets just agree to disagree," Sam began. "Jo's out there somewhere, and we need to find her."

Dean nodded, determined.

He clenched his jaw, lifted his chin slightly and trotted on, the confident swagger he adopted, betraying the fierce beating of his heart.

* * *

"Wow man, talk about shabby-chic," Dean muttered as they entered the town cautiously.

"Hmmm definitely could use with a bit of paint," The youngest added absent-mindedly.

They walked forth for a few more minutes before cupping his hands around his mouth.

"JO!" he called. "JOANNA BETH!"

"Dude, how many friggen Jo's do you think there are in this town?" Sam inquired.

Dean ignored the comment and continued to call.

After a few moments, Sam joined in. "Jo! Jo where are you?"

The town remained silent, and there were three possibilities.

** A**.She was too far way to hear them.

**B.** She was injured and possibly unconscious. Or…

**C**……………………

Dean threw the first two possibilities around in his mind for a while, refusing to even look at c.)

_She's not dead, she's not dead. _He chanted, trying to convince himself that he was right.

Still it was a probability…

_Death comes sweeping through the hallway  
Like a ladies dress  
Death comes driving down the highway  
In its Sunday best…_

"What in the world?" Dean muttered as the sound of Blue Oyster Cult's '_Fire of an unknown origin,'_ could be heard faintly across the wind. "Sammy, can you hear that?"

_A fire of unknown origin  
Took my baby away  
A fire of unknown origin  
Took my baby away…_

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah…someone here has the same taste as you. Where the hell is it coming from?"

_Swept her up and off my wavelength, _

_Swallowed her up. _

_Like the ocean in a fire_

_So quick and gray…_

Dean's ears pricked, his well-trained hunter senses hitting overdrive.

"It's coming from a general south-west direction. About two streets over…" Dean stated, picking up his pace.

Sam frowned. "How can you tell?" he inquired.

The eldest smiled slightly. "These ears are attuned to the greatest rock sounds out there. If I hear it, I can find its source. I'm just that good,"

Sam snorted. "And you call me weird," he muttered.

Dean chose to ignore his little brother.

_Ye of little faith, Sammy._

* * *

True enough, the music was coming from two streets over, blaring from a jukebox that was situated in a half collapsed bowling alley.

But not just a jukebox could be seen.

"Jo! Jesus Jo!" Dean gasped as he saw the blonde woman lying unmoving on the ground, hand printed bruises and burns covered her body, and her head was bleeding.

Her breaths came out in wheezing gasps.

_But at least she __**was**__ breathing…_

"Jo! Wake up!" Dean ordered, slapping her cheeks gently.

Her brow's furrowed and a moan escaped her lips.

"That's it babe…c'mon, show us them big brown eyes…"

Her eyes snapped open and she rolled over, painful sounding coughs wracking her body.

The eldest rubbed her back gently, trying to sooth her as she coughed and choked.

When the body shuddering coughs dissipated, she fell back, spent.

Her breathing was still labored and constricted.

She had definitely been in the poison air for too long. They all had…

Except, she was worse off, having faced death not several days earlier...

_Dammit! _Dean thought, seeing the large amounts of blood she had expelled from her body.

"Sammy, pass me the ventilator," Dean commanded.

Sam didn't waste time. He dug around his duffle bag and pulled out the machine. "What about her other injuries?" he asked, as he handed the ventilator to his brother.

"Lets worry about her breathing first…then we can sort out the rest. We should have a few minutes on it as well, just to be on the safe side,"

Dean placed the oxygen mask over Jo's mouth and nose, and instantly she panicked.

"Calm down Jo, its Dean…we need to get some oxygen into your body sweetheart, just relax," he soothed, gently stroking her hair.

"D-d-dean?" she asked feebly as Dean switched the device on, sending clean oxygen into her body.

"Yeah babe, it's me. Take deep breaths now. We're gonna fix you up,"

The eldest Winchester took the first aid kit from his brother and instructed him to keep her calm so he could inspect her more thoroughly.

At closer scrutiny, Dean could see that most of her tight plaid tank top had been burnt away, revealing angry red welts across her midriff and chest. Some of the burns were oozing puss, and bruises were beginning to form around them.

Dean also discovered the ripped jeans and the blood at the knee.

He cut the already broken cloth, and cleaned the fleshy wound. Jo probably though that it hadn't been bad.

Tears rolled silently down her cheeks and she squeezed at Sam's hand as Dean cleaned it with rubbing alcohol before bandaging it.

"Anything else we can't see sweetheart?" Dean asked after dressing the burns and cleaning the head wound.

"A-ankle," she stammered through the mask.

Dean nodded and unzipped her left boot.

"It's not broken, but it's badly swollen and bruised." He observed, turning the appendage so he could study it.

Jo whimpered and Dean slid back into her line of sight.

He glanced at Sam, nodding toward the ankle, silently directing him to wrap the limb.

Sam inclined his head in acceptance and let go of Jo's hand.

Dean gave her a small smile and stroked her cheek gently.

"Geez Jo, you definitely aren't havin' a good week are you?" it wasn't really a question though.

She smiled back slightly and nodded.

"We're gonna get you outta here, okay?"

This time Jo shook her head.

"N-n-no. L-l-little g-girl…we h-have to f-find her," she breathed.

"What little girl Jo?" Dean inquired.

"L-l-little g-girl,"

Dean nodded. There was no getting a straight word out of her when she was like this.

"You had enough?" Dean asked, tapping the mask.

She gave a small nod and he took it of carefully.

"Here you go Sammy, have a quick drag, then pass it to me,"

Sam held it to his face for five minutes then handed it to Dean, who took another five.

By then, Jo had recovered enough to stand.

"You sure you don't wanna go back to the car?" Sam asked, supporting her left side, while Dean held her right.

"Yeah, I'm sure…let's go,"

Her voice was steadier now, and as they ambled out the door, she noticed a piece of paper fluttering across the road.

She pushed the brothers away and hobbled toward the paper.

Catching the object with her good foot, she bent down and picked it up.

It was crude crayon drawing of a school, black writing was scrawled across it in an immature style, stating that the school was called 'Midwich Elementary.'

She held it up for the Winchester brothers to see.

Dean took it from her. "Definitely not Van Gogh," he mumbled, staring at the childish picture. "Midwich Elementary…how the hell do we find it?"

Sam pointed to the bus stop.

"Well, it's a small town, but some kids would've had to catch the bus. I'm betting that the bus route will take us directly to the school," Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dude, you so need to stop being so…"

"Smart?"

"No…gay,"

Sam punched his arm, before stepping beside Jo to help her.

"Alright," she said, accepting the assistance. "Lets go,"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Boy am I glad that Dad didn't send us to school here," Dean muttered as they stood before the large and eerie building that supported the words 'Midwich Elementary School.'

"Hmmm," Sam agreed.

"I've been here before…" Jo whispered. "I mean, I haven't…but I have,"

Dean frowned. "Huh?"

Jo just shook her head and pulled away, slowly making her way up to the front entrance.

The boys weren't far behind as she pushed the door open.

As they entered, large words were engraved into a metal plaque above their heads.

"Foes of the Righteous will be condemned," Jo read aloud.

The brother's exchanged glances and followed the woman up the first set of steps.

"We need to find the girl," Jo said over her shoulder, entering a small room, which seemed to be the office.

"What _girl_?" Dean asked again.

Jo looked at him sadly. "The one who doesn't have a daddy," she said in an almost childlike way.

"Jo?" the eldest ventured, stepping toward her. "Are you okay?"

She frowned and then nodded. "Yeah…I think so…ah! These could be useful,"

And the subject was changed.

She had found a set of keys on an old metal ring.

"Did anyone think to bring me a flashlight, just in case that fucking blackness comes back?" she asked, trying several keys in a locked draw.

"Never mind," she said with a slight grin, holding before her and old fashioned torch that she had found in the newly unlocked and open draw. "Lets g—"

She saw the flash of brown hair fly around the corner and Jo was gone.

Ignoring all the pain as it assaulted her body, she set off at a great speed after the running child.

"FUCKING HELL! JO!" Dean cried, running in the direction that the petite blonde had dashed off in.

"Man, if she keeps doin' this, I'm going to kill her!" Dean growled as the two ran through the corridors…but she was nowhere to be found…

* * *

Jo followed the girl up three flights of stairs, through classrooms and down twisting corridors.

And she knew that the brother's couldn't follow her.

At last, the girl met a dead end and disappeared into the girl's bathroom.

Jo approached the door with caution and slowly nudged it with her shoulder.

It opened with a tortured creak and immediately the smell of rotting flesh assailed her senses.

She doubled over, gagging for several minutes, then held her breath as she advanced toward the sounds of sobbing.

"It's all right," Jo cooed, pushing each cubicle open, as she walked down the aisle. "I'm not gonna hurt you,"

She had checked all the stalls and the only one left had its door on hinges.

Jo reached out slowly, speaking gently as she did so and pushed the door inwards.

She immediately regretted it as the smell rammed into her like a semi, and it was worse than before.

Stumbling back with eyes watering, Jo coughed and gagged at the horrible sight before her.

It was blatantly obvious that the man had been dead for some time now. He was strung up in the stall by barbed wire, putrid flesh peeling off his bones, his back and neck arched and bent impossibly. He's feet were touching the back of his head in a horrible display of contortionism beyond the grave.

He was a cleaner, and the nametag on the decaying overalls he wore read 'Collin.'

Even in death he made an impression.

Jo recovered slightly and stepped forward on shaky feet. She looked closer at the man and saw that there was an object in his mouth.

On the wall above him was a mocking rhyme, written in the untidy scrawl of a child.

"_**Dare you,**_

_**Dare you,**_

_**Double Dare you,"**_

An arrow pointed to the object in Collin's mouth.

"Oh god, what the hell am I doing?" Jo asked no one in particular as she reached her hand out.

Squeezing her eyes shut she slipped her hand through the barbed wire netting, catching the limb a few times and grasped the wooden item from the back of his throat, which was slimy and crawling with maggots.

Jo pulled it out and stumbled backwards as she jumped away.

_Aww fuck no…_was all she could think as she lost control of her stomach muscles for the second time that day…

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed, it was a bit longer than I intended, but I hope you like it anyway. You know what to do and I'll **__**try**__** to get the next chapter up later… **_


	16. The Executioner

**A/N:** _I'm on a roll! Hope u guys enjoyed the last chapter. A special thanks to Grneyed204 for all your kind reviews!_

**SUPERNATURAL**

**DARKNESS RISING.**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN-**_The Executioner:_

"_It's all right," Jo cooed, pushing each cubicle open, as she walked down the aisle. "I'm not gonna hurt you," _

_She had checked all the stalls and the only one left had its door on hinges. _

_Jo reached out slowly, speaking gently as she did so and pushed the door inwards. _

_She immediately regretted it as the smell rammed into her like a semi, and it was worse than before. _

_Stumbling back with eyes watering, Jo coughed and gagged at the horrible sight before her. _

_It was blatantly obvious that the man had been dead for some time now. He was strung up in the stall by barbed wire, putrid flesh peeling off his bones, his back and neck arched and bent impossibly. He's feet were touching the back of his head in a horrible display of contortionism beyond the grave. _

_He was a cleaner, and the nametag on the decaying overalls he wore read 'Collin.' _

_Even in death he made an impression. _

_Jo recovered slightly and stepped forward on shaky feet. She looked closer at the man and saw that there was an object in his mouth. _

_On the wall above him was a mocking rhyme, written in the untidy scrawl of a child. _

"_**Dare you,**_

_**Dare you,**_

_**Double Dare you,"**_

_An arrow pointed to the object in Collin's mouth. _

"_Oh god, what the hell am I doing?" Jo asked no one in particular as she reached her hand out. _

_Squeezing her eyes shut she slipped her hand through the barbed wire netting, catching the limb a few times and grasped the wooden item from the back of his throat, which was slimy and crawling with maggots. _

_Jo pulled it out and stumbled backwards as she jumped away. _

_Aww fuck no…was all she could think as she lost control of her stomach muscles for the second time that day…_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Jo wiped her mouth with the back of trembling hand and stood up.

Her stomach ached from the constant five minutes of heaving, and her throat burnt.

She needed to get the hell out of there…

With as much speed as her injured body would allow, she limped to the door and pulled it open.

And she came face to face with three men in full old fashioned mining suits and masks, like the guy she saw hanging in the underground town.

They pointed accusingly, rushed forward, and that's when Jo decided she liked her chances better locked in the bathroom with Collin.

She slammed the door shut and with trembling hands tried all the keys in the lock.

Just when she thought they would break through, the lock clicked and the door was latched.

Resting her back on the door as they banged away, she sighed. She should've stayed with Sam and Dean, because now she was royally screwed…

Outside, the canary in the cage began to flutter wildly.

The three men glanced at each other nervously, swiped the cage and took off down the corridor, leaving a very confused and shaken Jo to her own devices.

_What the hell? _Jo thought as the banging ceased. They didn't seem the type to just give up; they would've found a way to break the door down.

Perhaps it was a good thing they were gone, and maybe it meant something worse.

Obviously with Jo's luck lately, it was definitely the latter.

All she could think when the warning siren began to wail, indicating the coming darkness, was: _Oh crap…not again…_

* * *

Dean and Sam exchanged uneasy glances. 

They knew what was coming; yet they were powerless to stop it.

And they were scared. Both of them.

It didn't happen often, and it took a loot to rattle the Winchesters, but rattled they were as the darkness crept in from all around.

The only two things on Dean's mind at that present moment were keeping Sam safe and finding Jo. He was desperately hoping she was alive…so he could kill her when they found her. For running off again.

"Damn that compulsive bitch!" Dean swore into the gloom. "Damn her and her obstinate, random outbursts of nonsensicality!"

Sam frowned. "Dean, big words?"

"Shut up Sam, I'm not happy," the eldest growled, flicking his flashlight on and stalking forth cautiously in the blackness.

Now the whole place was fucking different and they didn't know where to go.

* * *

The shift had been a lot more eventful for Jo. 

As the shadows advanced, she could feel the sudden chill of fear mount.

The walls were melting, peeling away like old paint to acid, leaving only the wire frames of what had previously been toilet cubicles.

Jo's attention was however fixed on the last toilet door, which was now banging gently against the wall.

Her eyes widened as the dead man slid out blindly on his stomach, his tongue flicking repulsively over black lips and rotting teeth.

Jo gagged, frozen in fear and disgust as he approached.

A black-clawed hand trailed across the wall beside him, sending tendrils of blood snaking in his wake. "Oh god…" Jo breathed as the floor suddenly trembled beside her, raising mounds of dirt. The flashlight shook in her hand as gigantic bugs erupted forth, making horrible clicking noises.

_Right, time to go!_

Jo was spurred into action and she grabbed the keys, unlocking the door as fast as she could.

Once in the open, she ran.

Faster than she ever had in her life.

Down stairs and through halls she went trying to block out the agonizing cries of those strung up by their wrists and naked, with their insides spilling out.

Several times she fell, grazing her already injured midriff and adding more trauma to her knee and ankle.

But she had to keep going. The thought of touching Dean again spurred her on.

Ignoring the almost unbearable pain coursing through her body, she ran out yet another set of doors and across the courtyard.

She tripped again, but this time her muscles screamed in protest as she tried to scramble to her feet.

**THUD…THUD…THUD…**

Jo turned, and her stomach dropped.

No way…no fucking way… 

The twelve foot muscled giant wasn't in her dreams…this was real. The caged pyramid on its head, the gigantic fan blade, it was all real…no joke.

And Jo felt like she wanted to die.

Literally… 

With great resolve, she clambered to her feet and dashed away at a limp.

Tears flowed freely down her face as she crashed through the door, into the next wing of the school…

Then she could go no further.

The pain of all her injuries pulled her to her knees, and sobbing frantically, she fell fully onto the floor watching as the gathering bugs pulled down the three miners.

That's it, I'm gonna die…I'm twenty three, and I'm about to die… 

Jo screamed out as a pair of rough hands grabbed her arms and dragged her into an open room.

A steel door shut and she screamed bloody murder as the hands let her go.

"Jo! Jo, relax! Take a breath! It's us!"

Dean? Sam? 

She let out a sob in relief as her Dean sunk down in front of her, a look of concern etched on his face.

He hooked his index finger under her chin and lifted it gently, peering into her hazy eyes.

"Jo, what did you think you were doing running off like that. _Again!" _Dean inquired incredulously, regretting the force of the question seconds later when fresh tears fell.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry…I had to f-find the girl and—"

**THUD…THUD…THUD…**

"Oh god…" she whispered again, gripping Dean's lapels as the three eyed the door with apprehension.

Dean helped the blonde girl to her feet and pushed her against the wall as the giant fan blade pierced the door like a hot knife through butter.

Jo screamed and pressed her face into Dean's shoulder as the blade sliced through the air, blindly searching for some kind of flesh to dice.

"OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod," She shuddered into Dean's jacket, methodically fisting the soft material. "Kill me, kill me now!" she wailed, her breath hitching in her throat.

Suddenly the warmth was gone, as Dean whipped out the glock from his waistband.

He pulled the safety off and fired the whole round into the grotesque arm that was now reaching into the room, grabbing at naught but air.

The arm drew back hesitantly and the beast retreated.

Its tirade was over, but it would not be his last.

Dean stood staring as the darkness receded, restoring the world to its normality.

"Oh god…" Jo said once more, falling to the ground, clutching at her chest as her heart raced at a painful speed, sending sharp pains down her arms and up her neck and jaw.

Her breath hitched and nausea roiled at her stomach as panic overcame her.

Dean dropped to her side, and grasped her shoulders.

"Breath honey. Its over, its over. I have you, you're safe." Dean said, stroking her cheek gently as she trembled violently.

Her lips were turning a pale blue as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Dammit man, what the hell!" He cried as she bucked and twisted in his arms. "Sammy! What's happening?"

Sam had said naught as he watched on. He knew what was happening, and it definitely wasn't good.

Crouching down on the other side of the seizing girl, Sam looked his brother in the eyes and said, with all the seriousness in the world:

"Dude, she's having a heart attack."

* * *

_**Well? U like? Don't like? What do you think? Throw me a line, I wanna know if you like where this is going. **_


	17. Hang on

**A/N**: _you want it, you got it! Chapter 17 ready to be read and reviewed! Hope y'all like it, this is so fun! _

**SUPERNATURAL  
DARKNESS RISING.**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN-**_Hang on:_

_Dean helped the blonde girl to her feet and pushed her against the wall as the giant fan blade pierced the door like a hot knife through butter. _

_Jo screamed and pressed her face into Dean's shoulder as the blade sliced through the air, blindly searching for some kind of flesh to dice._

"_OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod," She shuddered into Dean's jacket, methodically fisting the soft material. "Kill me, kill me now!" she wailed, her breath hitching in her throat. _

_Suddenly the warmth was gone, as Dean whipped out the glock from his waistband. _

_He pulled the safety off and fired the whole round into the grotesque arm that was now reaching into the room, grabbing at naught but air. _

_The arm drew back hesitantly and the beast retreated. __Its tirade was over, but it would not be his last. _

_Dean stood staring as the darkness receded, restoring the world to its normality._ "_Oh god…" Jo said once more, falling to the ground, clutching at her chest as her heart raced at a painful speed, sending sharp pains down her arms and up her neck and jaw. _

_Her breath hitched and nausea roiled at her stomach as panic overcame her. _

_Dean dropped to her side, and grasped her shoulders. _ "_Breath honey. Its over, its over. I have you, you're safe." Dean said, stroking her cheek gently as she trembled violently. _

_Her lips were turning a pale blue as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. _

"_Dammit man, what the hell!" He cried as she bucked and twisted in his arms. "Sammy! What's happening?" _

_Sam had said naught as he watched on. He knew what was happening, and it definitely wasn't good. _

_Crouching down on the other side of the seizing girl, Sam looked his brother in the eyes and said, with all the seriousness in the world:_

"_Dude, she's having a heart attack."_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dean looked up at his brother, bewildered. "What?"

"Dean…the stress…the pain. She's having a heart attack," Sam said gently.

The eldest Winchester continued to stare dumbly at his brother. "Man, she's 22! Old people have heart attacks!"

"You had one," Sam reminded Dean, of his first closest brush with death.

"Yeah, well I was electrocuted!" Dean cried.

"And Jo's been seeing horrible things for the last few weeks! She almost took a header off a cliff, she gassed herself out in your car and stopped breathing, she bled from every pore in her body, and she almost got swiped by a giant fucking fan blade! God knows what else happened while we weren't there! Look at those burns!"

Dean gulped. "How do we stop it?" he asked.

Sam scrubbed a hand over his face. "We can't. We have to let it run its course, and be there to help her relax when she comes to,"

Dean looked down at Jo's now unconscious form. She was twitching and moaning, tears making silvery trails down her grubby, soot covered cheeks.

He swallowed convulsively and laced his fingers through hers, thumbing the back of her hand gently. "Jo…please don't do this. Wake up for us…for me. Let me see your eyes…" he implored, gently whispering the words into her ear.

She groaned and twitched again, but remained unconscious. Her breath hitched in her throat and Dean snapped up.

The caught breath didn't move, there was no whoosh of air from her slightly parted lips to indicate any type of life. "Damn it! Don't leave me!" Dean cried placing two fingers at her throat.

The thrum of life was absent.

"Fuck!" Dean breathed.

He took a gentle hold of her chin and eased her mouth open, pained beyond belief that he had to do this at all.

_She should be alive…she's too young to die!_ Pinching her nose, he clamped his lips over hers and breathed into her twice before following with the fifteen compressions to her chest.

"Come. On." Dean grunted, putting his mouth over hers once more.

There was suddenly a gentle flicker of movement, its origin; Jo's lips. They were moving against his. Gentle and pleading.

Dean jumped back in shock and saw that her eyes were open and she was smiling slightly.

Odd enough in her situation, but then again Jo Harvalle was always a little twisted.

"If you wanted a little sugar, all you had to do was ask," she rasped.

The eldest gasped in relief and pulled her into him. "Fuck. You almost did it again,"

"Did what?" she asked.

"You were having…a heart attack," Sam put in, crouching by her side. "You stopped breathing,"

"Oh, is that all?" Jo deadpanned. Dean gave her a small, but nervous smile as he rested a large palm on her forehead.

"How you feeling?" he inquired.

"Fine," she replied, trying to rise, but the pain, vertigo and nausea prevented her from doing so. "Or maybe not so much," She sunk back and let her eyes slide closed.

"Jo?" Sam began.

"I'm 'wake," she said, voice sluggish as her threads of consciousness threatened to snap once more.

"Yeah, it sounds like your really alert Jo," Dean said. "Open your eyes," She her lids fluttered, opened momentarily, then slipped shut once more.

"Joanna Beth," Dean said threateningly, one hand around hers and the other providing a cushion for the back of her head.

"Please Dean…I'm so sleepy," she said, yawning to emphasize her point.

"Uh-uh Jo, you have to stay awake. C'mon open your eyes." They flickered open, hazy and out of focus.

"Help me up," she slurred. "We need to find the girl,"

"What _girl_?" Dean asked pulling her to her feet. She swayed on the spot, threatening to fall.

"The girl…" Sam frowned at her stumbling movements and joined Dean in supporting her.

"Collin…he hurt her. I just know it," she garbled as they walked cautiously down the now deserted and well-lit corridor. 

"Who the fuck is Collin?" Dean asked, casting a glance at the petite blonde. 

"Dare you, Dare you, Double dare you," she whispered before slipping from their grip and landing with a thud on the floor. 

Black dots danced in front of her vision as the pain increased, and making her world tilt around her. Dean fell beside her and rolled her over, pushing her hair from her face. "Jo? C'mon sweetheart, stay with us," he said as her lids fluttered. 

"Dare you, dare you, double dare you. Dare you, dare you, double dare you," a maniacal giggle bubbled forth and her eyes changed to an intense blue. 

"DARE YOU, DARE YOU, DOUBLE DARE YOU!" she shrieked, her muscles twisting and contorting as she seized. 

"Jo! Jo!" Dean cried pressing her down to stop her flailing about. 

"DARE YOU, DARE YOU DOUBLE DARE YO—" she stopped, the blue melting from her eyes, restoring them to their original color. 

"Jo?" Dean asked, as the eyes stared. 

"Sorry…" she whispered before letting them slide shut. 

"Jo! C'mon, wake up!" Dean said, gently slapping her cheeks. 

But it was no use, she was unconscious yet again, and now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

_**Sorry it was a bit short, with no action, but I thought I needed to establish that Jo is REALLY fucked up. You'll find out why soon enough, but I just had to make you wonder…ENJOY!**_


	18. The Grand Hotel

**A/N**: _Again thanks for reading and reviewing (for all those who have been bothered to) here's chapter 18 and I don't think I'm even close to the finish line yet. There's so much more swimming around in my evil plot twisting brain. ENJOY!_

**SUPERNATURAL**

**DARKNESS RISING.**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN-**_The Grand Hotel:_

"_What __**girl**__?" Dean asked pulling her to her feet. She swayed on the spot, threatening to fall. _

_"The girl…"_

_Sam frowned at her stumbling movements and joined Dean in supporting her. _

"_Collin…he hurt her. I just know it," she garbled as they walked cautiously down the now deserted and well-lit corridor. _

"_Who the fuck is Collin?" Dean asked, casting a glance at the petite blonde. _

"_Dare you, Dare you, Double dare you," she whispered before slipping from their grip and landing with a thud on the floor. _

_Black dots danced in front of her vision as the pain increased, and making her world tilt around her. _

_Dean fell beside her and rolled her over, pushing her hair from her face. _

"_Jo? C'mon sweetheart, stay with us," he said as her lids fluttered. _

"_Dare you, dare you, double dare you. Dare you, dare you, double dare you," a maniacal giggle bubbled forth and her eyes changed to an intense blue. _

"_DARE YOU, DARE YOU, DOUBLE DARE YOU!" she shrieked, her muscles twisting and contorting as she seized. _

"_Jo! Jo!" Dean cried pressing her down to stop her flailing about. _

"_DARE YOU, DARE YOU DOUBLE DARE YO—" she stopped, the blue melting from her eyes, restoring them to their original color. _

"_Jo?" Dean asked, as the eyes stared. _

"_Sorry…" she whispered before letting them slide shut. _

"_Jo! C'mon, wake up!" Dean said, gently slapping her cheeks. _

_But it was no use, she was unconscious yet again, and now all they had to do was wait._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dean sat back on his heels and scrubbed a hand over his dirty face.

_God I need a shower. _He mused. _And a shave. _

He looked up at his baby brother and smirked. He didn't look much like a nerdy college boy anymore.

No, with the drawn empty look and the scraggly beginnings of his own beard, he looked like a deranged psycho killer.

"What are you laughing at, Dean?" Sam asked tiredly as he sat opposite his brother, whose eyes were flicking from him back to Jo's limp form.

"You man. Three days ago, you were geek boy and now your looking like a serial killer from a bad horror movie," he replied

"Thank you Dean, it's nice to know that you're noticing the important things." Sam retorted. "How is she?"

The eldest Winchester placed to fingers at her throat and found that it was pumping way to fast.

"Crap," Dean muttered as he watched her eyes flicker sightlessly behind her lids.

"What is it?" Sam inquired.

"Her pulse is going way to fast man. It's not good,"

Sam pressed his own fingers against her pulse point and sighed. "You're right."

"And you didn't believe me so you had to double check?" Dean asked incredulously.

Sam flushed. "Sorry man…I just wanted to make sure…"

"Do you have no faith in your big brother?"

Sam didn't answer. He just watched Jo, as she began to move.

"I think she's coming to," Dean muttered. "Jo? C'mon. Atta girl, wake up. We're here…I'm here," Dean said, gently coaxing her back into the land of awake.

"H-hurts," she stammered, her brown eyes opening slightly.

"Where sweetheart?" Dean inquired.

She thought for a moment before replying. "Every where," she said finally.

"Do you wanna go back to the car now, so we can fix you up properly?" Sam asked.

"Why not here?"

"Because the car's cleaner, and this freakin school is scarin' the hell outta me," Dean said. "Can you walk, or would you like me to carry you?"

"Can't walk…hurts," she whispered.

Dean exchanged worried glances with his sibling. She must've been really hurting to except help of any kind.

"All right. Just relax,"

Dean placed one hand beneath her butt, the other behind her shoulders and lifted her carefully.

She cried out and squeezed her eyes shut against the pain that was knifing through her entire body.

"Sorry," the eldest muttered, slowing his movements and trying not to jostle her as he pulled her into him.

Her head rested in the crook of his neck and an arm was flung over his shoulder to keep balance.

"You ready?" Dean inquired gently.

Jo nodded briefly and they were off.

* * *

It took a little over thirty minutes to get back to the car, but when they did, Jo could've danced her relief, but the pain was to great. 

_Finally, a place that's familiar…_

"Okay, we're gonna put you in the backseat and patch you up, okay Jo?" Dean said, fishing the keys from his pocket one handed and passing them to Sam.

"I'll try not to bleed on your baby," she replied with a smile.

"I don't care if you get blood on her. I care about fixing you up, even if it means you licking the seats when you're feeling better,"

Jo laughed, but the laugh turned into a fit of hacking coughs, which sent waves of pure agony through her already screaming body.

"It's okay Jo, relax," Dean said, sliding her into the backseat then straddling her.

She smiled again, but the pain was still visible on her face.

"This has gotta look real good from Sam's point of view…I swear, if I didn't know any better…"

"Later," Dean said with a wink. "When this is over, and you're okay again, _then_ we'll have some not so innocent fun. But for now, I need to fix you up again."

"_If_ we get outta here alive, I _might _consider taking you up on the offer," Jo replied, with a lopsided smirk.

Dean leant down and brushed her lips gently with his. "We'll get outta this. Don't worry about that,"

Then he looked behind him. "Sammy, chuck us the kit," Dean said, and moments later it came sailing through the door, and hit Dean in the head. Jo giggled.

"I didn't mean literally, dipshit!" Dean cried out the door.

Jo moaned. "Don't talk so loud Winchester, you sound like a frickin freight train running through my head."

Dean smiled sheepishly. "Sorry babe." He apologized.

With slow movements, he began to unbutton her severely burnt shirt, and pulled it away gently, trying not to hurt her as he peeled the material that was sticking to the burns.

Jo whimpered and tears slid down her face as the burns, well…burnt.

"I'm sorry if this hurts, but I have to fix this," Dean mumbled, finally discarding the item of clothing to reveal once more, the extent of her injuries.

"Jesus Jo," Dean breathed at the sight of the blackened burns and bruises that littered her abdomen.

"Sorry," she said.

"What for? Its whatever did this to you who should be apologizing!" Dean exclaimed as he cleaned the pus away from the burns.

"I must look like a really lousy hunter to you, eh? I can't even keep a few hundred burnt corpses from feeling me up," she joked weakly.

"A few _hundred_?" Dean inquired, astonished.

"Well I didn't stand around to count them, but it sure looked that way,"

"You should've stayed in the car," Dean said quietly.

Jo looked up at him. "I couldn't. Something was calling me and I couldn't fight the pull it had,"

Suddenly, Dean was angry. He couldn't explain it, but he was pissed off now.

"You should've fought harder!" Dean snapped, and Jo shrunk back, new tears budding in her eyes.

"Don't you fucken start that shit up again," he growled, wiping at one of the raw burns fiercely, breaking the blistering skin.

Jo screamed and her eyes rolled back as pus and blood spilt forth.

Dean mentally kicked himself, for the pain he'd just caused her and the rough words he had just spoken.

He pressed down on the injury, trying to staunch the flow of blood.

_Odd. _Thought Dean, as he struggled to keep Jo still. _Burns don't generally bleed…_

As Jo sobbed the pain and stinging of his words, Dean's heart almost broke.

He leant down to her ear.

"I'm sorry Jo. I'm so sorry…I didn't mean it. I'm sorry," he whispered, tears of his own sliding down his cheeks.

"Dean, what's going on in there? Is Jo okay?" Sam asked, poking his head into the car.

Dean looked over his shoulder. "Just give me a second, I'll sort her ou—" The eldest stopped short as his hands, which were now resting on Jo's hip, hit something hard in her pocket.

Reaching in, he pulled out a chunk of old painted wood. It was only half of whatever it was and it had half the words written on it.

'**AND HOTEL.'**

"Sammy, take that." Dean tossed the object over his shoulder and Sam caught it easily. Dean turned to Jo.

"Jo, where'd you get that?" he asked softly as the woman began to relax.

"Dare you, dare you, double dare you," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Stay awake Jo,"

"I know…I found it in Collin's mouth," she said, peering up at Dean's soft and handsome features.

Even with the stubble and the dirt, he managed to look breathtakingly sexy.

"Collin's mouth?" he said with a frown.

"Yeah…his throat,"

"Yuck," Dean commented, checking her sides for cracked ribs.

Gently, he ran textured hands down her abdomen, and she shivered involuntarily.

"Stop that. It tickles," she whispered, reaching up to stroke his rough, unshaven face. "I like this though,"

Dean smirked, stopping his hands at the waistband of her jeans. "I feel like piece of fucking sandpaper," he commented.

"You don't look like one,"

Dean reached down to her lips once more.

"Uh, guys? Sam here…can you wait until we're _not_ in imminent danger before you start making out?" The young hunter said.

Dean pulled back, remembering that his brother was indeed, waiting outside.

If he hadn't have been, well…

Jo sighed, as Dean moved down to check the bandaging on her knee.

"That's knee isn't fairing too well. What happened?" Dean asked, re cleaning it and putting a fresh dressing on it.

"I tripped," Jo said with a blush. "On a crack in the road,"

Dean looked at her in disbelief, before his face cracked into a smile.

"You tripped?"

Jo glared at him. "Yeah, I tripped. You gotta problem with that?"

"You went on a trip and didn't send me a post card?" Dean adopted a look of mock hurt, and Jo growled.

"Shut up,"

"Alright Jo, calm down. I'm just messing with ya,"

He re-wrapped her swollen ankle and slid out backwards from the car. "You good? Ready to go and check out this hotel thing?" he inquired.

Jo shook her head. "No. I'm not."

Sam tilted his head and Jo rolled her eyes and indicated her almost naked top half.

"I dunno, I may need a _shirt_ or something. I could catch a cold,"

Dean smirked, but proceeded to remove his blue button down, leaving him with just his black sweatshirt.

"Here you go sweetheart, now don't get blood on _that._ Those are expensive you know." Dean said jokingly, tossing the shirt to her. "You need help?"

"Nah, I think I can manage a shirt thanks Dean," her lips quirked into a slight smile as the silky material slid over her shoulders making her shiver.

With trembling hands, she buttoned the shirt slowly, trying to take deep breaths as even the smallest movements made her weak and drained.

"Are you ready yet?" Dean inquired.

"Um…c-can you just give me a minute…or five?" she asked, her head slipping back to the leather seat.

Dean climbed back into the car and straddled her once again. "Jo, we need to keep going, but five minutes shouldn't hurt. Hell, take ten. We could all use a rest," he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek as her eyes closed. "but you can't sleep," he finished.

"Leave me alone," Jo muttered, her eyes remaining clamped. "I'm just resting my eyes,"

"Okay, just don't fall asleep. Here, sit up for a minute and slide over," she did so and Dean slid in before gently easing her head to rest in his lap. "There you go. You comfortable?"

Jo nodded slightly and licked her parched lips.

Sam crouched at the open door and gave her hair an unconscious stroke. "I hope she'll be okay," he whispered as her breathing evened out. She had fallen asleep.

The brothers knew that she needed it and despite the fact that it could be dangerous, let her go.

"Sammy, you're looking a bit pale, how you feeling?" Dean asked.

"A little off…but I'll be okay," Sam returned.

"Take another few drags from the ventilator kiddo, then we should give Jo some more. She's looking like death warmed over at the moment."

Sam nodded and pulled the contraption from his bag and proceeded to take a few breaths before handing it to Dean, so her could place it over Jo's face.

For five minutes all that could be heard was the monotonous whir of the ventilator.

Giving himself a few puffs, he switched it off and gave Jo a gentle shake.

"Wake up now, we have to go," Dean whispered.

She woke instantly, relieved to see Dean's face above her and not some monster's.

"Okay," she said with a wide yawn.

She stretched languidly and sat slowly, with some help from the eldest hunter.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Jo followed Dean out the car and almost fell on her face.

Sam caught her in time, and wrapped a supporting arm around her waist. Dean did the same.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Dean asked. "I mean, we can wait a few hours for you to have a rest,"

Jo shook her head. "No. We have to go to the hotel, we need to find the girl,"

Dean nodded and silently they moved forward, at a comfortable pace.

Jo coughed and moaned, but managed to stay upright. Blood splattered the front of Dean's shirt.

She gave him a weak smile. "Oops sorry. I'll replace it," she promised.

Dean shook his head, more worried about the whole coughing up blood. "It's cool. Just don't breathe to much of this shit,"

"Yeah, righto Dean. Breathing is so overrated anyway," she said sarcastically.

"I promise we'll get out of this, then you can breathe all you want, but for now, take small controlled breaths. You've already been fucked over once this week by poisoned air,"

Jo blushed at the memory and hung her head. She could remember the heat as the damned souls had dragged her toward the gates of hell.

She had been dean for more than two minutes and now her chances of going to god were slim to none.

A single tear slid down her face and landed on the road before them.

"Jo?" Sam ventured.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," she said, perhaps a little too quickly.

Dean sighed. They weren't gonna get anything outta her anytime soon.

It had taken them a while to get back into town, with Jo's condition deteriorating. She had stumbled, fallen and blacked out several times now and the brothers were beginning to worry.

"We should rest," Sam said as Jo slowly recovered from her third bout of unconsciousness.

"No. we have to keep going," she said stubbornly, getting to her feet. Dean gripped her waist as she threatened to fall again, but her tenacity kept her, for the most part, on her feet.

"Jo…" Dean started in a warning tone.

"No, Dean. We're going to the hotel…maybe I'll rest there, but I'm not stopping until I find that girl,"

Dean and Sam had given up on asking about the girl.

Jo's replies had always been enigmatic and very hard to solve, so they left it alone.

"Okay, but if you faint again, we're stopping," Dean promised as they stumbled down the deserted street, which was littered with children's toys and old cars.

Jo stopped.

"What is it?" Sam asked, stopping also.

"There it is. The Grand Motel," she said, nodding toward it.

It was a large building. A red neon sign sported the name of the motel, but most of the glass tubing was broken.

Dean shrugged. "Cozy, isn't it," he muttered, looking over the grimy windows and broken glass.

"Well, Daphne, Scoobs, lets go check in and see if we can't find us a decent room,"

* * *

_**It was a little longer than last chapter, but still not much happened. Just you wait though, I'm getting to the good part. I'm starting to think with the whole "Jo dying for two minutes and being dragged to hell", could open a sequel, in the style of Constantine…review and tell me what you think of that idea…**_

_**CHEERZ!**_


	19. No Vacancy

**A/N**: _hey again. Enjoy again. Review again. CHEERZ again!_

**SUPERNATURAL**

**DARKNESS RISING.**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN-**_No Vacancy:_

_It had taken them a while to get back into town, with Jo's condition deteriorating. She had stumbled, fallen and blacked out several times now and the brothers were beginning to worry. _

"_We should rest," Sam said as Jo slowly recovered from her third bout of unconsciousness. _

"_No. we have to keep going," she said stubbornly, getting to her feet. Dean gripped her waist as she threatened to fall again, but her tenacity kept her, for the most part, on her feet. _

"_Jo…" Dean started in a warning tone. _

"_No, Dean. We're going to the hotel…maybe I'll rest there, but I'm not stopping until I find that girl,"_

_Dean and Sam had given up on asking about the girl. _

_Jo's replies had always been enigmatic and very hard to solve, so they left it alone. _

"_Okay, but if you faint again, we're stopping," Dean promised as they stumbled down the deserted street, which was littered with children's toys and old cars. _

_Jo stopped. _

"_What is it?" Sam asked, stopping also. _

"_There it is. The Grand Motel," she said, nodding toward it. _

_It was a large building. A red neon sign sported the name of the motel, but most of the glass tubing was broken. _

_Dean shrugged. "Cozy, isn't it," he muttered, looking over the grimy windows and broken glass. _

_"Well, Daphne, Scoobs, lets go check in and see if we can't find us a decent room,"_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sam threw his brother a disgusted look at the whole 'Scoobs' thing.

Dean shrugged and shot him a small grin before holding Jo around the waist and leading her forth once again.

They crossed the abandoned street slowly and as they approached the dead building, Jo could feel her anxiety rising.

There was something about that place that made her skin crawl.

"Wait…" Jo said, stopping again.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked.

"I…I just…" Jo stopped and shook her head, as if trying to clear it. "Never mind," she muttered.

Dean frowned. "Jo, what's up?"

"It's okay, really. Lets go. There may not be any rooms left if we don't hurry." She replied with a wan smile.

Dean sighed inwardly. This was getting confusing.

They continued forth slowly but when they heard wrathful screams coming from inside, they threw each other puzzled looks and sped up.

"Leave us! Vile and evil! Black soul! LEAVE!" They could hear more as they approached.

As they got to the door, Dean kicked it open and the three rushed inside, to see a red headed woman pelting stones at an old crone.

"Your disease has tainted us all, EVIL!" she cried, readying her arm to pelt another rock, but Sam let go of Jo to stop her.

The woman jumped as the strong hand gripped her wrist. "Stop," Sam said firmly.

The woman turned and gazed up at him, ignoring the woman as she began to scuttle away.

In truth, she didn't look _that_ old, just tired.

"Those of you who cast the last stone…lambs without a Sheppard, Sheppard without a flock. It is your sins which undo you," the crone muttered cryptically before rounding the corner.

Jo gulped. She remembered the red headed woman from somewhere…

She moved to take of after the crone, but Sam stopped her.

"Let her go." he said tightly.

The woman peered up at Sam, biting her lip.

"What's your name?" Jo asked tentatively.

The woman's eyes fell on Jo for the first time, and then thinned as she eyed her searchingly.

"Anna," she replied hesitantly as her gaze lingered on the blonde girl. She was somewhat familiar.

"I'm Sam. This is Dean and Jo. Who was that?" Sam said.

Anna flicked her stare back to the youngest Winchester. "Gahllia. That was Gahllia. She betrayed us and let the darkness in. she is evil and will get what is coming to her." Anna explained.

Leaving the brothers to talk with the woman, she got up to look behind the desk in the lobby.

Several shelves behind it held different keys for different rooms.

There was a piece of paper and half a key ring with **"GR" **written on it.

She placed the key down for a moment and unfolded the paper.

It was another children's drawing.

In crayon, was a picture of a little girl, burning over leaping flames, and Jo almost sobbed.

She looked at the room number, and memorized it.

_311, 311, 311…_

She chanted in her head over and over.

"Sam! Dean! We need to go…" she called.

The eldest was soon by her side. He eyed the paper apprehensively and took the key.

"They don't take credit, but at least now we have a room," Jo said with a humorless smile.

* * *

Jo walked three steps ahead of the boy's, determined to show them that she was anything but weak.

They had taken the elevator, which was thankfully, still in working order.

"311, 311…" Jo muttered as they walked down the corridor. "308, 309, 310…312?"

"Where the hell is three-eleven?" Dean asked no one in particular.

"Hidden," said Anna's voice behind them.

"But where?" Sam muttered.

Jo's eyes swept expertly around the corridor, until her well trained gaze fell on to a canvas painting…of a girl in a fire.

She pulled her trusty knife from her right boot and stepped forward.

"Follow the yellow brick road…" she muttered, slicing madly into the canvas.

"Jo, what the hell are you doing?" Dean cried, rushing forth.

"I found 311," she said with a nonchalant shrug before stepping through the hole and opening the door.

The room beyond the entry was a cluttered mess. Tables were upended and wicker chairs were strewn unceremoniously around the room.

On the left wall, there was another door.

Jo opened it and almost fell through the gap that stretched before her and the open door on the other side.

Dean grabbed her by the lapels and pulled her back.

"Watch where you're stepping, Jo," he said gently.

"It looks like we'll have to jump," Sam pointed out.

The eldest hunter rolled his eyes. "Great observation, captain obvious," Dean muttered, taking the first leap across, so that he could catch Jo when she took her jump.

The young blonde launched of the edge and landed on the wrong foot on the other side.

She cried out in pain and fell onto Dean, who was gripping her tightly.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, his gruff voice laced with obvious concern.

"Peachy," Jo muttered, allowing him to roll from underneath her and help her up.

Sam was the next across, barely having to jump because of his long legs.

Anna came next and Sam grabbed her as she teetered on the edge, arms wind milling to keep her balance.

That's when Jo saw the flash of brown hair.

One minute Jo was beside Dean, the next, she was gone.

"Shit!" Dean swore, and took off after her.

Jo followed the crying girl up a set of endless spiraling stairs, tired, hurting. _Badly. _

As she ran, she cried, the pain lancing through her was just about unbearable, but she had to find the girl. She had to save her.

Then there were no more stairs.

Just a mangled room with a gaping hole in the middle of the room, debris crossed over it.

And the girl crouched sobbing on the other side.

"It's okay," Jo cooed, stepping cautiously onto a steel bar that ran across the massive hole. With her arms held out to balance her, she slowly crossed it.

"Jo!" Dean cried from the door.

The blonde jumped in fright and slipped, catching the metal before she fell into the endless black.

"Fuck Dean!" Jo cried furiously as she heaved her hurting body shakily back onto the beam.

"Jo, get your ass back here, now!" Dean ordered, but she ignored him and continued across the girder.

She was so close now.

"Jo!"

"Shut up Dean!" she snapped, trying to concentrate on getting across in one piece, more pounding feet indicated the arrival of Sam and Anna.

"Crap," Sam muttered upon seeing Jo as she crossed the beam.

"Yeah the stubborn bitch won't listen to reason," Dean murmured.

"I heard that Winchester!" Jo bellowed, just about to the other side.

Dean went red and clamped his mouth shut.

Jo let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding as her feet landed on solid ground.

She walked the distance to the crying girl and laid a gentle hand on her heaving back.

At the contact millions of tiny electrical shocks buzzed through her body, but she remained still, gritting her teeth against the wicked pain.

The girl turned slowly.

Blue eyes peered intently at Jo, and long dark curls framed the child's face.

Jo remembered the face, from her childhood…every day when she looked in the mirror. Only the eyes and hair were different.

"Hello little sister," the girl said with an evil smile.

Shocked, Jo stepped back.

The girl approached her. "Mother dearest never told you about her first child, did she? Not a word about her evil daughter Myra Stephanie Harvalle? She put me up for adoption when I killed the cat with my mind…" a cackled emanated from the child.

"Look," she said bursting into flames. "I'm burning," she said reaching out.

Jo cried out and took another step back, but her foot touched naught but air.

She fell backward with an ear-piercing scream before the cry was cut short when she smacked her head on the steel bar.

As she feel, sharp bits of metal tore her skin, but she wasn't awake to feel it.

"JO!" Dean cried, scrambling across the girder.

A few moments later and they heard a metallic clank as she landed.

"Oh fuck," Dean muttered, his heart fluttering against his ribs like a bird in cage.

_Please be alive, please be alive…_

* * *

_**HAHAHAHAHAHA! I love cliffhangers! But I'm being so mean to Jo! I love her and all, but this is necessary. I should maybe give her a break, but then again maybe not. There's always time for breaks later, isn't there? Hope you enjoyed and hope you review!**_


	20. The Open Door

**A/N:** _You people are so lucky! Three updates in one day! Whew, its hard, but its fun. Hope you enjoy!_

**SUPERNATURAL**

**DARKNESS RISING.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-**_The Open Door:_

"_I heard that Winchester!" Jo bellowed, just about to the other side. _

_Dean went red and clamped his mouth shut. _

_Jo let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding as her feet landed on solid ground. _

_She walked the distance to the crying girl and laid a gentle hand on her heaving back. _

_At the contact millions of tiny electrical shocks buzzed through her body, but she remained still, gritting her teeth against the wicked pain._

_The girl turned slowly. _

_Blue eyes peered intently at Jo, and long dark curls framed the child's face. _

_Jo remembered the face, from her childhood…every day when she looked in the mirror. Only the eyes and hair were different. _

"_Hello little sister," the girl said with an evil smile. _

_Shocked, Jo stepped back. _

_The girl approached her. "Mother dearest never told you about her first child, did she? Not a word about her wicked daughter Myra Stephanie Harvalle? She put me up for adoption when I killed the cat with my mind…" a cackled emanated from the child. _

"_Look," she said bursting into flames. "I'm burning," she said reaching out. _

_Jo cried out and took another step back, but her foot touched naught but air. _

_She fell backward with an ear-piercing scream before the cry was cut short when she smacked her head on the steel bar. _

_As she feel, sharp bits of metal tore her skin, but she wasn't awake to feel it. _

"_JO!" Dean cried, scrambling across the girder. _

_A few moments later and they heard a metallic clank as she landed. _

"_Oh fuck," Dean muttered, his heart fluttering against his ribs like a bird in cage. _

_Please be alive, please be alive…_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dean collapsed to the floor, slid to the edge of the hole and shone his flashlight into the deep abyss of darkness.

The eldest Winchester paled considerably as the beam of light landed on Jo's prone figure.

Blood spilled from a nasty wound on her back, and at the base of her skull.

"Shit," Dean swore, clambering to his feet. "Sammy, tell me you packed a freakin' rope in your bag of tricks,"

The youngest hunter trembled visibly as he fumbled with the zipper on his duffle bag.

Dean gripped his brother's shoulder gently. "Calm down Sam. I'm gonna get her, and she'll be fine," He assured, though shakily, trying in turn to reassure himself.

"I hope so Dean…I don't want her to…"

"She won't Sammy. Give me the rope," With unsteady hands the youngest Winchester handed his brother the length of rope and watched on, frozen as he tied it securely around his waist, before anchoring himself to the girder.

"Sam, shine the light down so I can see. When I'm ready to be lifted, I'll yell," Dean instructed , lowering himself slowly into the darkness.

The light bounced around, indicating Sam's fears and Dean sighed inwardly.

He really wished he could comfort his brother, but at the moment, Jo's life was in danger, _yet again,_ and Dean wasn't about to let anything happen to her.

"Hold on Jo, I'm comin'," Dean muttered, letting go of his handful of rope and allowing himself to fall.

"Dean! Are you okay?" Sam cried as he heard the clatter of Dean's feet on the mesh grating beneath.

"I'm fine Sammy, relax," Dean called up, untying himself speedily.

He had to get to her side. He had to feel her breath. Her warmth. Her heartbeat.

He crouched down beside her, tears spilling silently from his eyes as he rolled her over.

It wasn't looking good…

A deep gash marred her forehead and stark bruising shimmered along her cheekbone.

A similar feeling, to when he found her tied up in Duluth, crept into his gut, except this time, it was ten times worse.

"For fuck sake Jo, what the hell are you tryin' to do to me?" Dean questioned, brushing away a tendril of golden hair that stuck to her slightly parted lips.

Her gentle breath tickled his fingers and he went limp with relief.

Dean scrutinized the head wound and brushed it gently. In her unconsciousness, Jo frowned in pain.

"Sorry…sorry babe," he whispered, more tears spilling out, then a watery half smiled played at his lips.

"I know what it is!" he declared softly. "You're tryin' to turn me soft, aren't you Harvelle? Turn me into a pussy? I'll tell ya now, it's working babe. If you could just open your eyes you would see what a blubbering mess I am,"

More salty tears dropped onto her cheek and slid down her face as though they were her own.

She didn't even twitch.

_This is too much for her God dammit! GIVE HER A BREAK!_

Dean rested his head on her chest, clutching the collar of his now destroyed shirt.

"C'mon Jo, I know things a bad for you, but if you come back to me, I'll try my hardest to protect you," he whispered.

Her touch startled him as her fingers threaded through his dirt blonde hair.

"D-d-dean…"

"Would you stop doing that please?" Dean implored, peering at her with brimming eyes.

She frowned, her eyes hazy and he pupils unequally dilated.

_Damn concussions…_

"What?"

"Hurting yourself Jo! I'm surprised you've lasted this long!"

Dean calmed down. Its not like she did it intentionally.

Jo felt a smile tug the corner of her lips, despite the pain she was in.

"If it's the only way to see you looking like an adorable lost puppy, the pain is well worth it," she rasped, clutching the front of Dean's jacket as another wave of pain washed over her. "Or maybe not…"

"Just relax. I'm gonna get you outta here," Dean said, finding the rope.

"She's my big sister," Jo confessed. Dean looked bewildered.

"Huh?"

"The girl. The one that lured me here. She's my older sister. Mom put her up for adoption when she showed signs of evil psychic powers. Her name was Myra Stephanie…my big sister and she looked exactly like I did when I was young," Jo explained weakly. "Oh God, Dean, I'm so scared,"

She whimpered and tears slipped forth, mingling with the sweat of exertion.

Dean lifted her slowly and carefully, holding her tight.

"I know babe, but I'm here. Sammy and me'll keep you safe. I promise ," he whispered, kissing her forehead gently before tying the rope around her body. "Now hold on tight sweetheart, Sammy's gonna get you outta here."

He called up to his brother. "Okay Sammy! Easy does it, she's in bad shape!"

Slowly the youngest pulled, accidentally dropping her a few meters about halfway up.

Jo cried out in agony. "Son of a bitch!" she swore, biting her lip.

Sam was trembling again. "Christ, sorry Jo," he apologized, easing her up more gently.

As she reached the lip of the crater, Sam grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into him. She nuzzled his neck and embraced his warmth.

"Thank you, Sammy," she whispered, kissing his bristly jaw softly.

He smiled softly. "It's okay Jo. You think you'll be all right for a second? I need to drag Dean's fat ass up here, so we can get the hell outta this place,"

Jo nodded, though uncertainly. "Yeah, but please hurry,"

Sam gently lowered her to the ground and tossed the rope back over. "You got it Dean?"

"Yeah sasquatch, pull me up. Quickly,"

A little over five minutes later, Dean's head appeared at the edge of the hole. His arms gripped the edge and using all his upper body strength, heaved himself up.

"Thanks Sammy," Dean muttered, giving him a pat on the shoulder before kneeling beside Jo.

"Sweetheart, you with me?" he asked.

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Not with the promise of some not so innocent fun in the not too distant future," she gave him a tiny smile. "God, I haven't been laid in a while," she added.

Dean chuckled warmly. "I knew you were still with m—"

_**WHEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**_

Sam's head snapped up as the sound of the warning siren filled the air.

"Crap," Dean swore.

Anna, who had stayed concealed in the shadows up to this point, stepped forth, her eyes frantic.

"We must go! Now! Before it comes. Follow me, I will take you somewhere safe!" she said, beckoning them to follow her.

Dean didn't hesitate. He scooped Jo up and rushed out after the red headed woman.

* * *

As they exited the motel, the brother's were surprised to see people rushing frantically to the centre of town, where a giant gothic church stood in all its glory.

Jo swallowed the bile that was creeping up in her throat. She recognized the church and now remembered where she knew Anna from.

They climbed up the stairs as the darkness leeched in, but Anna was behind and no longer following

No, she crouched on the steps, pelting rocks once more at the crone.

With renewed energy, due to a burst of adrenaline, Jo jumped from Dean's arms, ignoring his panicked cries as she ran back down the stairs into the approaching evil.

She grabbed Anna by the back of her green cardigan. "C'mon Anna!" Jo cried, pulling her up the stairs, biting back a scream as pain sliced through her back.

The darkness increased and Dean jumped forth, grabbing Jo by the lapel with a growl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Anna! She was gonna die! I had to save her! Please let me go!" Jo sobbed tugging from his grip to pull Anna up the stairs.

She turned back to the brother's, whose eyes were wide with pure fear…like her drawing.

Jo felt Anna be torn out of her grip.

She turned back to see the giant pyramid headed executioner, grasping Anna by the collar.

Jo screamed and stumbled back, painfully grazing her wound.

Dean hooked his hands under her arms and pulled her toward the open door.

Jo was unable to keep her eyes of the executioner and the woman as they stood for a moment, locked in an otherworldly staring contest.

The woman's face a mask of pure and unadulterated fear.

Now holding her unmercifully by the throat, he ripped her clothes off with large, clawed fingers, leaving her still struggling and stark naked.

The woman gave an all mighty scream as it then clutched the skin at her chest and pulled. With one vicious movement, he tore the skin right off her bones, in one piece, as if she had been made of rubber, the blood splashing, staining the ground around her. Jo stared on, feeling the urge to hurl and pass out at the same time. She risked a glance at the brothers, who looked similarly so.

Unexpectedly, he flung the skin aside, still holding her skeleton.

Jo felt the breath leave her body as the once live sheath flew at her. It slammed into her, knocking her back with its brutal force, but thankfully, Dean was there to catch her.

He gingerly pushed the skin aside. "Jo?"

She retched and threw up violently onto the ground.

Twisting weakly, she looked up into Dean's concerned face.

"Ugh…not again," she moaned, allowing Dean to carry her into the warmth and light of the church. Sam loped close behind.

The door slammed, leaving all eyes on the three.

"They survived the evil pyramid head!" someone screeched, stepping forward with a club. "Kill them!"

* * *

_**My, my! Aren't our trio in a little bit of a pickle! Teehee! I love writing cliffhangers, I know that's evil but…meh! Review please, you know you want to! Thanks again to Grneyed204 as well as all else who reviewed! CHEERZ!**_


	21. Recuperation

**A/N:** _u wanted more; you got it. Enjoy!_

_SUPERNATURAL_

**DARKNESS RISING.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE-**_Recuperation:_

_She turned back to the brother's, whose eyes were wide with pure fear…like her drawing._

_Jo felt Anna be torn out of her grip. _

_She turned back to see the giant pyramid headed executioner, grasping Anna by the collar. _

_Jo screamed and stumbled back, painfully grazing her wound. _

_Dean hooked his hands under her arms and pulled her toward the open door._

_Jo was unable to keep her eyes of the executioner and the woman as they stood for a moment, locked in an otherworldly staring contest. _

_The woman's face a mask of pure and unadulterated fear. _

_Now holding her unmercifully by the throat, he ripped her clothes off with large, clawed fingers, leaving her still struggling and stark naked. _

_The woman gave an all mighty scream as it then clutched the skin at her chest and pulled. With one vicious movement, he tore the skin right off her bones, in one piece, as if she had been made of rubber, the blood splashing, staining the ground around her. Jo stared on, feeling the urge to hurl and pass out at the same time. She risked a glance at the brothers, who looked similarly so._

_Unexpectedly, he flung the skin aside, still holding her skeleton. _

_Jo felt the breath leave her body as the once live sheath flew at her. It slammed into her, knocking her back with its brutal force, but thankfully, Dean was there to catch her. _

_He gingerly pushed the skin aside. "Jo?"_

_She retched and threw up violently onto the warm ground. _

_Twisting weakly, she looked up into Dean's concerned face. _

"_Ugh…not again," she moaned, allowing Dean to carry her into the warmth and light of the church. Sam loped close behind. _

_The door slammed, leaving all eyes on the three. _

"_They survived the evil pyramid head!" someone screeched, stepping forward with a club. "Kill them!"_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The mob rushed forward with various weapons, ready to skin the three of them alive. Jo didn't look to hot and Dean had his hands full; so Sam did the only thing he could think of.

He whipped his .45 from the waistband of his jeans and fired a warning shot above him.

Jo visible jumped, but at least now the people had frozen, scared.

"Get the fuck away," Sam growled with ferocity he didn't know he possessed.

No one was gonna touch his big brother and adopted little sister. Not while he was breathing.

Someone shifted and Sam brought the gun down to point at the crowd. "I'm warning you. Back off!"

From the back of the room came a throat-clearing cough: "ahem."

The crowd parted and a middle-aged woman practically floated to them, her frizzy hair high.

"This is no way to treat guests!" declared to the horde of angry people. "Can't you see that they are tired, and one of them is badly injured?"

Weapons cluttered to the floor, and once Sam could be sure they weren't in any danger of being killed, tucked his gun back safely.

"You turn the safety on college boy?" Dean muttered from the corner of his mouth. "Wouldn't look pretty or at all dignified if you shot your ass off,"

Sam gave a discrete cough and the safety clicked on.

"I am Christabel, lady of the Lords hall. Welcome my children." She said with opening arms.

They were strange to say the least, and the girl was oddly familiar…

"I'm Sam." The youngest introduced. "This is my brother Dean, and that's Jo,"

Dean inclined his head, acknowledging the woman's presence and Jo let out a non-committal grunt.

She wasn't in the mood for small talk at the moment. She wanted to sleep.

"I see the girl has been hurt badly…follow me, I will take you somewhere so you can rest,"

Dean nodded and Sam took the lead, carefully following Christabel down the stairs.

As they walked through the still angry crowd, a fist flew out and smacked Sam square in the nose.

Blood spurted forth and he blinked several times through the pain, before succumbing to rage and knocking him into unconsciousness with one blow.

"You alright Sammy?" Dean asked, looking at his brother worriedly.

"I'm fine Dean," Sam replied wearily, waving his hand in dismissal.

"I am sorry for the actions of my people and especially from Jakob. He will be punished." The woman said, leading them through a small doorway and into a dim candlelit room, which held a large canopy bed and a couch.

Dean carefully set a semi-conscious Jo onto the bed and turned. "Thank you ma'am, we really appreciate this," he said with a wan smile.

The woman smiled in return, but Dean noticed that her eyes were cold. "I will get you some warm water and a cloth, so you can clean her up," She said, waving her hand toward Jo, whose eyes were barely open in the gloom. "I shall leave you now. Just call if you need anything, I shan't be too far away," and with that, she exited.

The brothers sat on the bed, each at opposite sides of the young woman.

"Jo, sweetheart, how ya feelin'?" Dean asked, smoothing the frown lines at her forehead.

"I-I'm okay, I guess," she said with a yawn.

"Yeah, you look okay," Sam, said sarcastically, but a goofy grin split his face. He had to put his game face on for her. They both did.

"What you smiling at Sammy-boy?" Dean inquired, tilting his head curiously.

Jo smirked. "He's trying to make me laugh with that idiotic smile of his. God Sammy, you remind me of Shaggy," she whispered, wincing as even that small exertion caused her pain.

Sam's face fell as Jo's eyes drifted shut, her teeth teasing her bottom lip, as if to stop herself from crying out.

"Jo, sweetheart? When what's-er-face comes back, we'll fix you up, but you need to stay with us,"

Her eyes flickered open and she reached out slowly, stroking his rough face.

"You need to shave, baby," she panted. "So do you Sammy,"

Dean moved his face to kiss her hand.

"Not exactly high on my list of priorities right now sugar, but I'll take my hunting knife to it the minute I can. You know the ladies love me smooth," Dean smirked, his mock arrogance eliciting a small and barely detectable smile in the dim firelight.

"Yeah, you look good with the smooth look, but the whole "gruff and tough" look is just as sexy," she said softly.

Dean straightened. The comment obviously inflated his ego just a little bit more.

Sam rolled his eyes, tired of the shameless flirting that was flying back and forth between the two.

_God, why don't they just admit they like each other and get it over with!_

"Are you saying that I'm sexy?" Dean asked, a dark eyebrow raised, his green eyes twinkling lustfully.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Nah Dean," she managed in a sarcastic tone.

Christabel chose that moment to walk in, a basin in her hand.

"I have placed a few drops of lavender oil in the water, it may sting the wounds, but it also soothes the skin," she explained, placing the dish on the side table.

Sam perked up. "Do you think you could show me around? I think my brother can handle it,"

_No, they need some alone time to sort themselves out, _he added, though not vocally, but Dean caught the gist nonetheless.

"Yeah, take him away, he's annoying the shit outta me," Dean added a smile to show that he was only teasing, and Christabel nodded.

"Very well young man, follow me,"

Sam's long body followed the woman out, leaving Dean to slowly undo the ruined shirt, his hands trailing over her stomach.

Jo shivered.

"God, you've been through a lot," Dean said, a pained look creeping into his face.

"We all have," Jo corrected. "And the reason I'm still alive right now is because of you and Sammy,"

Pushing the shirt away, he winced, her bruised sides indicating cracked ribs.

"How bad is it Doc?" Jo asked wearily.

Dean frowned. "I dunno…you okay to roll over? I need to see your back."

Jo did as she was told, although it hurt her to do so.

"Ah, fuck," she breathed as she settled on her stomach.

Dean's textured hands trailed gently up her back and unhooked her bra.

"This is deep, and its gonna need stitches…" Dean relayed, dipping the cloth into the hot water and lavender mix.

He squeezed the excess water out and cleaned the dry blood from the wound, before he went any further.

Jo hissed as the hot water and stinging lavender slid into the injury.

"Sorry Jo, but it'll help in the long run," Dean said regrettably. "Bite down on the pillow, I'm about to get the alcohol…"

He pulled out the rubbing alcohol and tipped some on the cloth.

"Wait. Give me some," Jo said, taking the pillow from her mouth momentarily.

Dean chuckled. "Sorry sweetheart, wrong kind. Just bite down, this is gonna hurt like a bitch,"

The petite blonde squeezed her eyes, but now amount of bracing prepared her for the burning pain.

She screamed shrilly into the pillow, bucking and twisting as agony tore at her back.

"God Dean! Stop! Please! It hurts!" she sobbed.

Dean found the tears falling yet again as he tried to finish the process quickly.

"Just tryin to make sure nothing gets in that doesn't belong. Relax," Dean said softly into her ear as he patted it dry. "There, its over,"

He pulled a curved needle from his first aid kit and threaded it with black cotton.

"Alright, take a deep breath,"

Jo's mind was swimming in semi-consciousness; the feel of the needle dipping and pulling threatened to pull her away.

It seemed like eternity before Dean finally declared his was finished.

After patching the rest of her up, he kicked his boots off and settled in next to her.

"Now we can rest," he said, kissing her gently. But she was already asleep.

She had needed it so much, and Dean wasn't sorry that she was sleeping. He smile softly before slipping into his own slumber…

* * *

_**I know it was slow, but I decided to give Jo a break, and lighten the mood slightly. I also couldn't think of a way to get them to where I wanted them to be, so I gave them a quick break. Hope you enjoy!**_


	22. A gift turned curse

**A/N: **_another update…YAY! I think I'm nearing the end…of this installment...lol…longest fic I've ever written. _

**SUPERNATURAL**

**DARKNESS RISING.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO-**_A gift turned curse:_

"_How bad is it Doc?" Jo asked wearily. _

_Dean frowned. "I dunno…you okay to roll over? I need to see your back."_

_Jo did as she was told, although it hurt her to do so. _

"_Ah, fuck," she breathed as she settled on her stomach. _

_Dean's textured hands trailed gently up her back and unhooked her bra. _

"_This is deep, and its gonna need stitches…" Dean relayed, dipping the cloth into the hot water and lavender mix. _

_He squeezed the excess water out and cleaned the dry blood from the wound, before he went any further. _

_Jo hissed as the hot water and stinging lavender slid into the injury. _

"_Sorry Jo, but it'll help in the long run," Dean said regrettably. "Bite down on the pillow, I'm about to get the alcohol…"_

_He pulled out the rubbing alcohol and tipped some on the cloth. _

"_Wait. Give me some," Jo said, taking the pillow from her mouth momentarily. _

_Dean chuckled. "Sorry sweetheart, wrong kind. Just bite down, this is gonna hurt like a bitch,"_

_The petite blonde squeezed her eyes, but now amount of bracing prepared her for the burning pain. _

_She screamed shrilly into the pillow, bucking and twisting as agony tore at her back. _

"_God Dean! Stop! Please! It hurts!" she sobbed. _

_Dean found the tears falling yet again as he tried to finish the process quickly. _

"_Just tryin to make sure nothing gets in that doesn't belong. Relax," Dean said softly into her ear as he patted it dry. "There, its over,"_

_He pulled a curved needle from his first aid kit and threaded it with black cotton. _

"_Alright, take a deep breath,"_

_Jo's mind was swimming in semi-consciousness; the feel of the needle dipping and pulling threatened to pull her away. _

_It seemed like eternity before Dean finally declared his was finished. _

_After patching the rest of her up, he kicked his boots off and settled in next to her. _

"_Now we can rest," he said, kissing her gently. But she was already asleep. _

_She had needed it so much, and Dean wasn't sorry that she was sleeping. He smile softly before slipping into his own slumber…_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Jo slept for over twelve hours, folded neatly into Dean's warm body.

She had really needed the rest…they all had.

When she woke up, the room was dark, and Dean was snoring gently next to her.

She took a moment to study his freshly shaven face, (when he had time and _how_ he managed to do it was completely beyond her comprehension at this point) and smiled. He looked so innocent and boyish when he slept, like it was his only escape from his broken life.

Jo sat up a little, searching the gloom, and found Sam was not there.

For a moment, panic gripped her, but then she realized that he had probably found another room to crash in, leaving them to themselves.

"'S bout time you woke up, princess," Dean said blearily.

Jo jumped, not realizing that he had woken up and was watching her intently.

"Yeah…" she said with a yawn. Truly, she felt a lot better, and the pain wasn't so bad.

"How are you?" he asked.

Jo shrugged. "Better…loads better. What about you?"

"I'm good,"

"That's good…"

There was an awkward silence.

"Soooo…" Dean said, clicking his tongue of the roof of his mouth, in a very immature fashion.

Jo allowed herself to laugh, and it was real.

To Dean, it was like music to his ears. "I'm glad you're back," he said beaming.

The blonde hunters arms flew around Dean's neck as her lips pressed against his.

The elder Winchester was shocked to say the least, but he eased into the kiss quickly, the ember that had sparked earlier burst into flame, leaving passion and desire.

He ran his hands up her sides, careful not to jostle her obviously cracked ribs.

Jo ignored the slight twinge of pain and pressed into him as hands reached her chest.

She allowed the large palms to roam gently across her breasts as she tilted her head back with a moan.

Dean left a trail of soft kisses down her chin and with his mouth, sucked and nibbled at her pulse point.

She arched at the pleasure.

"Oh god…" she muttered as his hands fell to her waistband, letting his fingers gently play just above the sensitive area that was yeaning for his touch.

He was teasing and Jo knew it.

She pulled away and peered up at him with a pout, dark eyes flashing a pleading puppy dog look that put his brother's to shame.

"What's the matter Joanna?" Dean asked, his eyes twinkling quite impishly.

He slid his fingers further, eliciting a soft moan from her slightly parted lips.

"You have no idea what you do to me Winchester—Oh Christ…" she trailed off as his fingers drifted, playing his fingers gently at her flesh.

"Is that what you wanted, Jo?" he inquired.

She could barely clear her mind enough to nod.

Just as she felt the pleasure build to a climax, he pulled them teasingly away, smiling devilishly at the sound of disappointment that Jo made.

Instead he brought his lips to hers and ground into her hips, holding her waist as he did.

She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Mmmmmmmmm…Yesssss," she moaned, the pressure building.

Dean moved up to kiss her ear and whispered: "Damn you woman, I don't have a spare change of boxers," despite what he said, the whispering sent chills of pleasure racking through her body as her own climax hit her.

She flumped, spent, allowing Dean to kiss her neck.

After several minutes, he pulled back and winked. "That's just a preview of what's to come if you're a good girl," he whispered with a luscious smile on his full lips.

* * *

Dean could hear Jo moaning in pain next to him.

He took a moment before he opened his eyes and rolled into her.

_Not again…_

Blood trickled from her nose as she whimpered in her sleep. All that he was thankful for was that it wasn't as intense as the previous flashes had been.

He shook her gently.

"Jo? Wake up girl. C'mon, open up for Deano," he coaxed, remembering the sarcastic nickname she had given him so long ago.

Her eyes fluttered open, full of pain. "I-I know where we have to go…" she whispered.

The eldest frowned. "Huh?"

"We need to end this, and now…"

Dean humored her. "So where we off to this time princess?" he asked with a twitching smile.

"The general hospital. Its over at the other side of—"

"Dean!" Sam rushed into the room, clutching his head.

"Sammy, what is it?" Dean worried.

"I had a vision…we need to go to the gen—"

"The general hospital. I know," Dean cut him off.

Sam stopped short, his head tilted in a curious fashion. "How'd you know?" he inquired .

"Jo," he said simply.

Jo had recovered sufficiently, and now it was time to move.

Christabel, who had been insistent on escorting them, led the trio through the ash-laden streets, in the direction of the hospital.

"The darkness lives there," she explained to the Winchesters and Jo as they walked. "It comes out when it's hungry, taking the lives of those who are blasphemous toward it. The church is our only sanctuary,"

They entered the general hospital with hesitant caution and took the hallway to the elevators.

"It is in the basement. I feel that it waits for you Joanna…"

How the hell she knew, they had no idea.

They stopped at the doors of the lift, and turned abruptly when the sound of a pained cry reached them.

"Son of a bitch!" Sam cried, clutching his arm, which was bleeding profusely.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Dean asked, rushing to his side.

"Yeah I'll live…"

"What happened?"

"Debris…"

Whilst the conversation between the brothers took place, Christabel explained the directions to the boiler room in the basement.

"You must memorize these maps," she said pointing to the floor guides by the lift. "Otherwise you may be lost wandering the halls forever…" she was cut off by a gasp from Dean.

"Sammy, what the hell?"

A white light had enveloped him, and when it cleared, the gash on Sam's arm had disappeared.

All was silent, as what had occurred, sunk in.

Christabel raised a shaking finger accusingly at Sam.

"Witch," she growled. "HE IS A WITCH! Seize him!"

The men in HAZMAT suits who joined them on their 'walk' launched forward, but Dean pulled out his gun and trained it on the men. "Stay back. You lay one hand on my brother, I will shoot your ass," Dean warned.

"Dean! Watch out!" cried Jo as she saw a third man approach from the shadows, a piece of piping raised.

Dean spun around speedily, however, his movements were not fast enough.

The metal rod connected with the side of his head with a thud, and he fell to the ground, dazed.

"You bastards!" Sam cried, raising them with telekinesis, and slamming them into the walls.

They recovered quickly, and were on Sam within seconds, beating him with their fists.

"Sammy!" Dean cried, regaining his footing.

"G-go Dean!" Sam croaked from under the men.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"GO!"

Suddenly the elevator doors hissed open, and Dean and Jo were lifted off their feet.

An unseen force threw them into the elevator, and the doors slammed shut.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled pounding on the doors.

The contraption groaned and shuddered, before tilting and rocketing full force down the elevator shaft.

As they fell, the sounds of Sam's brutal beating could be heard.

Then all sounds ceased, save for the noise of the wind rushing by as the elevator plummeted further and further into the dark chasm of the building…

* * *

_**Alright, I was a little lazy with this chapter, but at least things are picking back up. Hope you enjoyed it even though it's a bit…scrappy. CHEERZ!**_


	23. Sister 2 Sister

**A/N:** _A few more chapters ought to do it, and then I'll get started on number two! Hope you guys have enjoyed the ride and I hope you stick by me! _

**SUPERNATURAL**

**DARKNESS RISING.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE-**_Sister 2 sister:_

_A white light had enveloped him, and when it cleared, the gash on Sam's arm had disappeared. _

_All was silent, as what had occurred, sunk in._

_Christabel raised a shaking finger accusingly at Sam. _

"_Witch," she growled. "HE IS A WITCH! Seize him!" _

_The men in HAZMAT suits who joined them on their 'walk' launched forward, but Dean pulled out his gun and trained it on the men. "Stay back. You lay one hand on my brother, I will shoot your ass," Dean warned. _

"_Dean! Watch out!" cried Jo as she saw a third man approach from the shadows, a piece of piping raised. _

_Dean spun around speedily, however, his movements were not fast enough. _

_The metal rod connected with the side of his head with a thud, and he fell to the ground, dazed. _

"_You bastards!" Sam cried, raising them with telekinesis, and slamming them into the walls. _

_They recovered quickly, and were on Sam within seconds, beating him with their fists. _

"_Sammy!" Dean cried, regaining his footing. _

"_G-go Dean!" Sam croaked from under the men. _

"_I'm not leaving you!"_

"_GO!" _

_Suddenly the elevator doors hissed open, and Dean and Jo were lifted off their feet. _

_An unseen force threw them into the elevator, and the doors slammed shut. _

"_SAMMY!" Dean yelled pounding on the doors. _

_The contraption groaned and shuddered, before tilting and rocketing full force down the elevator shaft. _

_As they fell, the sounds of Sam's brutal beating could be heard. _

_Then all sounds ceased, save for the noise of the wind rushing by as the elevator plummeted further and further into the dark chasm of the building… _

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Jo was screaming.

An endless, painful scream.

The agony was mind shattering as they dropped, nearing the source of evil, and Jo's consciousness was taking a beating.

"Oh God it hurts!" she cried over the rushing wind, trying to peel herself from the wall, but an unseen force held tight.

Dean's mind was reeling.

They had his brother, and they were beating the shit out of him.

Murder would be done before they left, and it wouldn't be quick.

All he could do was pray that Sam could pull himself through.

"Calm down Jo," Dean cried, but his voice was lost on the roaring wind.

Jo continued her cries and incoherent ramblings. Neither had any idea how long they had fallen, but suddenly, with a resounding crash, the elevator stilled.

Both adults were thrown unceremoniously to the floor, where they laid, dazed and confused for several moments.

"Jo?" Dean ventured weakly, squeezing his eyes shut against the vertigo.

"Dean, it hurts…" she moaned, trying to move.

Blindly, the eldest Winchester scuttled to her side and wrapped her up in his arms as she cried.

"Its all my f-f-fault!" she sobbed. "Sammy…I saw it…back in town. God it seems so long ago…"

"Shhh…it's not your fault. I doubt its even Sammy's fault. I don't think…what he did…was exactly intended. I think his sub-conscious panicked and forced it out of him…"

"It doesn't matter whether he meant to do it or not…Dean, he's in so much pain! They're still beating him! We have to end this and fast!"

Jo jumped to her feet and almost collapsed again with the instant dizziness.

Luckily, Dean was there to hold her up. He growled vehemently toward the ceiling. "I swear…I am going to fucking kill those bastards!" he cried, rubbing his injured head.

_Come to me…Joanna…sister…_

Jo's head perked up at the whisper, but it was apparent that Dean hadn't heard the ethereal voice.

"Myra…" Jo muttered, pulling away from Dean's tight embrace.

Digging around in her pocket, she found her flashlight, in working order.

_At least something's going right…_

"Jo, where ya goin'?" Dean asked as the petite woman slunk forward in the gloom.

The flashlight was barely enough to slice through the suffocating blackness, but at least they had _some _form of light.

"Left…left…right…left…right…left…left…left…" she remembered, turning as she muttered to herself. Dean followed silently behind.

"So…do you know where to find…whatever?" Dean inquired, trying to break the heavy unease.

"Right…right…left…right…left…oh fuck…" she stopped short.

Before them, frozen gruesomely in contorted stances, stood an assembly of nurses, all in various stages of decomposition. None had faces.

Dean wrinkled his face up in blatant disgust. "Man, I hate hospitals, especially when the nurses aren't even hot," he muttered in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Jo tried to hold the flashlight steady, but it trembled with her.

Without warning, the nurse's heads wrenched up, bones crunching.

Nausea roiled in Jo's stomach as they shuffled forward, moving as though every bone in their body had been snapped.

In amazing unison, they clomped toward them, brandishing a varied array of weapons, from meat cleavers to scissors.

"Uh Dean, you didn't happen to sleep with all these chicks and piss them off, did you?" Jo asked, stepping into him.

"Darlin' I don't do necrophilia. That's all the way up there with beastiality, pedophilia and incest, which I also don't do, for the record. Sammy just isn't my type." Dean joked.

Jo shook her head.

_Every body loves a clown._

Oh well, at least it had been a little funny.

"Well they don't _look_ dead, Dean," Jo pointed out obviously.

"Yeah, well…" Dean froze with realization. "Jo, the light! Turn the flashlight off!"

These nurses had probably lived out their whole lives in the dark. (Oh by the way, when I say lived, I mean in the deadest way possible.)

The light was something new. Inconsistent with the monotony of their lives.

Jo flicked it off and they fell still.

"Wow, talk about a stab in the dark," Dean whispered as he noticed a pair of scissors clutched in the hand of one of the 'lovely nurses'. If he hadn't have figured it out, Jo would've had another thing to worry about.

"Funny," Jo deadpanned.

She slipped away from Dean, and used her slight figure as an advantage to squeeze through the crowd.

She couldn't breathe…it wasn't a good idea anyway, they probably would've noticed.

Dean followed through, his bulkiness brushing against the herd of zombie nurses. They twitched slightly, but no move was made to skewer him.

They cleared the nurses and turned back, watching as they sprung back to life.

Jo jumped, thinking they were screwed, but upon further scrutiny, she deduced they would be fine, as they were laying into each other.

Deathly squeals where heard as knives and various other sharp instruments were plunged into each other.

"Ooh, bitch fight," Dean muttered. "Lets shag ass. I don't wanna be caught on the other end of that cleaver,"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

They lost all track of time as they wandered the halls.

Jo knew where she was going, but the corridors felt so long.

_Sister…come to me…sister…_

The whispering was more frequent now that they were close to the basement.

"Are you telling me you can't hear that?" she asked Dean, who had taken her hand some time before.

"Hear what sweetheart?"

_Question answered._

"Never mind. It's nothing,"

Suddenly, there was a strong wind, seemingly from nowhere, as a large steel door loomed ahead.

_You were supposed to come alone, sister dear. _Whispered a voice in her head.

The voice was threatening, and Jo didn't like the feeling that was creeping up her spine.

With a gasp and a flash of light, Dean was gone, and she was alone.

Jo felt like crying, but the tears could be shed later. At the moment she needed to save Sammy and Dean, and perhaps her sister, if it were possible.

She placed her hands on the steel door and pushed.

With a tortured squeal the door creaked open, revealing a blanket of white.

Jo squinted at the sudden glare, but it melted away, leaving an old room.

Not much furnished it, except for a hospital bed, with the curtains drawn, and a wooden chair.

The little girl stepped from the shadows, her hair lank and face pale.

"Hello sister," she said with a grin.

"Hello Myra," Jo answered with a nod.

"You're probably wondering about the juvenile apparel…I needed the body, so I could lure you here Joanna,"

"It's Jo," she corrected.

Myra ignored this and continued. "Meet Taryna…the girl who went missing years ago…"

It clicked, and Jo glared, a questioning look in her eyes.

"How long have you known about me?" she inquired.

Myra/Taryna shrugged. "Maybe for a while…maybe not. Those cute guys you're with…who are they?"

Jo didn't answer and her sister/Taryna shrugged again. "I don't care if you don't wanna answer. I just wanted to tell you, why you were here,"

The huntress tilted her head, in a gesture of curiosity. "Why?"

"To seek vengeance on the people who did this to me, all those years ago," she waved to the bed. "Go see,"

Hesitantly, Jo moved toward the bed, reaching out with a shaking hand to pull the curtains away.

With a gasp, Jo stared.

It was like looking in a mirror…but not.

Instead of blonde, chestnut hair surrounded the badly burnt face of Myra Stephanie Harvelle.

"What the hell…" Jo whispered.

The girl stood beside her, staring at the form in the bed with a hazy look in her eyes.

"I was six years old when I first felt my power. I knew then that I was different…_special_.

I was young and careless with my frivolity, and with my mind, I turned the cat inside out, before my…_our_ mothers eyes. She was scared. She didn't know what to do. My father, John Winch—"

"_WHAT_?" Jo cut her off with a cry. Myra glowered at her. "I thought you had the same father as me!"

"William? No, mother didn't meet him till later on," Myra said.

_That meant…_

"He cheated on Mary…" Jo whispered.

Myra looked confused. "Who?"

"I'm only your half sister, Myra…and those _cute guys_, though with no relation to me, are your half brother's,"

Myra stood silently. "How could I not know?" she asked no one in particular.

They stood in an uneasy silence, staring at the unmoving body in the bed.

Jo broke the silence. "What happened next?" she inquired.

Myra looked at her quickly, before turning away.

"Just before John left, he gave advice to mother. 'Send her away,' he said. 'Try again. God knows what she'll be able to do given the chance.' She listened. She sent me away. To the orphanage in Brahams.

I was there for two years…I was an outcast. Nobody teased me or taunted me; they just…_avoided_ me, which was somehow worse." Tears budded in her eyes, but she continued. "After those two long years, Gahllia came. More of a mother to me than Ellen ever was. I accepted her, and I was bought to live here. It was then I realized I would've been better off in the orphanage. The children at school had somehow witnessed my powers, and began to beat me. Over and over and over, until I was barely alive. I was in hospital for weeks, and when I healed sufficiently…they took me…" she fell silent as she contemplated.

"Who took you?" Jo asked, impatient to learn more.

"The Lords followers. Christabel, and the parishioners, they came for me and took me away."

"Why?"

"Because I was a witch, and I needed to be punished," she replied sadly. "They took me to the church, and set me on fire. I could've died…I almost did, but I was saved…sent to hospital with severe burns. That's where I got my nurse from."

Jo was about to ask: 'what nurse,' until a blonde woman stepped out of the shadows.

She had been so stealthy in her dealings, that Jo hadn't noticed her upon entering.

"I took her, because she was the nosy one. Got a bit to curious for my liking. Stared _way _too much. So I punished her. I took her beauty away, and enslaved her."

Jo was sickened at the thought. "Why?"

"Because I can," Myra let out a maniacal laugh, but it was short, and she sobered up almost instantly.

Peering at Jo with pleading blue eyes. "You have to help me Joanna. Me and my brothers…now that I know, I feel their pain. I will send you back to the surface, but…" she leant in to whisper something in Jo's ear.

The woman hesitated, and then nodded.

It had to be done; she knew it.

The little girl stepped forward and pushed her soul into Jo's body.

She cried out in agony before her world went white and she knew no more…

* * *

_**I Quite liked that chapter, the whole "John being Myra's father" I hadn't intended it at all until this chapter. It just kinda happened. I hope you liked it too. I'll try to get the rest up today, but I'm not making any promises. Review please! You're words are like candy to me! CHEERZ!**_


	24. Blood of my blood

**A/N**: _Just bare with me…just a few more…ENJOY!_

**SUPERNATURAL**

**DARKNESS RISING.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR-**_Blood of my blood:_

"_Who took you?" Jo asked, impatient to learn more._

"_The Lords followers. Christabel, and the parishioners, they came for me and took me away."_

"_Why?" _

"_Because I was a witch, and I needed to be punished," she replied sadly. "They took me to the church, and set me on fire. I could've died…I almost did, but I was saved…sent to hospital with severe burns. That's where I got my nurse from."_

_Jo was about to ask: 'what nurse,' until a blonde woman stepped out of the shadows. _

_She had been so stealthy in her dealings, that Jo hadn't noticed her upon entering. _

"_I took her, because she was the nosy one. Got a bit to curious for my liking. Stared way too much. So I punished her. I took her beauty away, and enslaved her."_

_Jo was sickened at the thought. "Why?"_

"_Because I can," Myra let out a maniacal laugh, but it was short, and she sobered up almost instantly. _

_Peering at Jo with pleading blue eyes. "You have to help me Joanna. Me and my brothers…now that I know, I feel their pain. I will send you back to the surface, but…" she leant in to whisper something in Jo's ear. _

_The woman hesitated, and then nodded. _

_It had to be done; she knew it. _

_The little girl stepped forward and pushed her soul into Jo's body. _

_She cried out in agony before her world went white and she knew no more…_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The first thing that Dean noticed when he came to was the pain. The second was the fact that he was tied tight, and up _really_ high. The third was his baby brother opposite him, tied to a crude wooden ladder (that's why they were so high) and beaten. _Severely. _

Blood covered most of his face, his shirt, his arms…but he was conscious, and probably in a lot of pain.

"Sammy!" Dean cried weakly.

Sam's head lifted slowly at the sound and peered for a while, perplexed.

When he got his wits about him, he managed: "Where's Jo?"

"I have no idea! One minute I'm standing beside her, the next, I wake up, _tied to a freakin' ladder_! Man, what the hell is going on here?"

"Ah!" came a voice from below. "I see that you two are awake! Where is the girl? She is…_needed_. To complete the ritual," it was Christabel.

"Go to hell you stupid bitch!" Dean spat.

Christabel laughed. "I will not join you or your brother in your home, Devil boy. Where is the slut, she is required!"

Dean growled. "I swear… I'm going to get out of these ropes, climb down this ladder…AND TEAR YOU AND YOUR FREAKY FOLLOWERS TO FUCKING PIECES! YOU HEAR ME!" he roared.

Sam jumped. He had never heard Dean so angry before. It was scary.

Even from the brother's height, they could see her face paling. She was scared too, but Sam doubted she was about to let them know that.

She sneered. "Try it boy, and my men will rip your brother's throat out,"

To make her point, she waved a hand, and a clawed hand gripping a rusty, serrated edged knife drifted to his throat.

Dean swallowed. "You leave him the fuck alone," he growled, looking down, and noticing for the first time, the silent audience around them, who were waiting for the show…

And a show they would get.

"This is becoming tedious…" Christabel sighed. "Light the fire! Send them back to whence they came!"

A deafening roar filled the large room as a gangly, sleazy looking man approached the pile of wood in the middle of the floor.

"Kill the tall one first, so the elder can watch his brother burn!"

"NOOO!" Dean cried, struggling fiercely against the rope bonds, but they were impossibly tight. All he managed to do was slice through his already raw wrists.

_Please…please, Jo…if you can hear me, we need your help…_

Jo couldn't hear him, but that didn't matter. She had been approaching for sometime now, the darkness following rapidly behind.

She burst through the church doors and stood, proud and beautiful, the wind whipping her hair as the gloom spilled in.

To Dean and Sam, the darkness wasn't something to fear, but something to respect.

Jo stepped forth, shotgun raised with one hand, the other, by her side, her dark eyes flashed angrily.

Christabel screeched. "YOU HAVE LET IN THE DARKNESS! SEIZE HER!"

Several men rushed forward, but she barely blinked, let alone looked as she blasted them full of buckshot.

She reloaded speedily and took another slow step forward.

"You took her innocence away," she said calmly. "You burnt her beyond recognition, and in your fury, condemned this town to smolder. You destroyed the lives of so many, and you say you follow Gods will?

No. He is angry with you. He has turned away from your plight. He can no longer help. Nor does he want too."

Christabel stepped back, fearful. "No…" she said weakly.

"_Yes._ You are trapped in this place, for eternity, because you turned away from God. He loves all, even those who are different…who have gifts. My sister knew nothing of controlling her powers. She was merely a child,"

"Your sister?"

"Half sister…" she corrected herself. "We had different father's,"

She gave the brother's a nod, and suddenly they knew.

"They, are her half brothers…and I am here to seek vengeance for my sister, and them. _You_ will be punished. You and all those who were blasphemous to the Lord will perish. With help from my flesh and blood,"

All was silent, as Jo brushed past Christabel, who was quite shocked. Too much so to do anything.

The blonde girl approached the centre of the room, her head held high with confidence.

_The blood of my blood will set me free…_

She recalled her sister telling her as she awoke on the main floor of the hospital.

_Blood of my blood…_

"Jo! Watch out!" Dean cried frantically.

Christabel had recovered and had snuck stealthily toward a shelf, where a sharp knife lay.

Its blade was etched, and finned, which would cause lodging problems.

Jo spun around and gasped in pain as the older woman plunged it into her stomach and twisted.

"JO!" The brother's cried in unison.

Jo's eyes widened as she looked down at her abdomen. Then her apologetic gaze shifted to the brothers.

She dropped at the edge of the circle of unity, clutching the knife, which was embedded deep.

_The blood of my blood will set me free…the blood of my blood will set me free._

She couldn't do this alone…she only had half the blood. She needed the Winchesters.

With the strength that was waning, Jo called up the powers and the ropes around the two bewildered brothers loosened, then dropped.

_The blood of my blood will set me free…_

Sam and Dean descended the ladders with much speed and as soon as they reached the floor, rushed to Jo's aid.

Dean caught her as she fell back, and Sam gripped her left hand.

"The blood of my blood will set her free…I need to bleed...on the floor…so do you," she explained weakly.

"I can't remove the knife without hurting you worse," Dean said.

"Dean, the damage is already done…you may be able to save me after this…you may not. It's in _his _hands now," she glanced toward the heavens, and the understood.

The brother's shifted positions, and Dean clasped the hilt of the knife.

"You sure sweetheart?"

"The blood of my blood will set her free…" was her weak response.

Dean nodded. That was the answer.

He squeezed his eyes shut…and pulled.

The blade came out with much resistance and over Jo's scream of pure agony, he could hear the skin tearing and feel the warmth of her spilt lifeblood as it rushed from her wound.

Her back arched against the pain and she gurgled, the blood spilling forth.

Sam was crying…so was Dean, as the blood dribbled onto the rosewood.

Dean pulled his wrist back to squeeze the blood from the wounds caused by he ropes, and Sam bit his lip, waiting several minutes for the red liquid to spill forth.

On the floor, their blood mingled, and the world around them began to shake.

The brother's shielded the girl beneath them and stared on as the floor behind them opened up.

Raised by a forest of tangled barbed wires, was a bed, which held a woman, who looked almost identical to Jo.

"You took my childhood away," she hissed from her bed. "You accused me, even though I was too young to understand…and you have injured my family. You. Will. Be. PUNISHED!" At the last word, the barbed wires flew out, and the massacre began.

Dean and Sam shielded their eyes against the horror, while Myra spoke gently into Jo's waning consciousness.

_You will live through this Joanna…you have too._

_**What if I cant Myra? It hurts so much!**_

_Dean and Sam need you…more than you know!_

_**I love them…but I don't know if I can make it!**_

_You can, sister. Have faith…believe in them, they will save you…and you can have your not so innocent fun with Dean…_

Jo smiled slightly.

_**I'll try, but Myra?**_

_Yes little sister?_

_**Come home with us…**_

_I can't face mother and father again!_

_**John…John's dead…and mom, well…I'm not exactly on the best of terms with her either. Please?**_

_I…_

_**Myra…**_

_Okay…I will come…and I will get us out of this place. Just hold on…_

_**I'm slipping away…**_

_Hold on Joanna…_

_**Myra, I'm scared!**_

_Don't be, all will be fine…_

_**I'm sorry…**_

_Little sis! Noo!_

Jo heard no more as she sank into oblivion…

* * *

_**Two more chapters and I'll wrap it up. Looks like you'll get the whole lot in one day! Hope you enjoyed! If I wasn't on such a tight timetable, I'd leave ya hangin'! LOL! CHEERZ!**_


	25. Saved!

**A/N:** _Second last chapter. Bear with me!_

**SUPERNATURAL**

**DARKNESS RISING.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE-**_Saved:_

_You will live through this Joanna…you have too._

_**What if I cant Myra? It hurts so much!**_

_Dean and Sam need you…more than you know!_

_**I love them…but I don't know if I can make it!**_

_You can, sister. Have faith…believe in them, they will save you…and you can have your not so innocent fun with Dean…_

Jo smiled slightly.

_**I'll try, but Myra?**_

_Yes little sister?_

_**Come home with us…**_

_I can't face mother and father again!_

_**John…John's dead…and mom, well…I'm not exactly on the best of terms with her either. Please?**_

_I…_

_**Myra…**_

_Okay…I will come…and I will get us out of this place. Just hold on…_

_**I'm slipping away…**_

_Hold on Joanna…_

_**Myra, I'm scared!**_

_Don't be, all will be fine…_

_**I'm sorry…**_

_Little sis! Noo!_

Jo heard no more as she sank into oblivion…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Jo…Jo. Its time to wake up sweetie…c'mon, you're safe now,"

Jo allowed her eyes to flutter open, but she shut them tightly again as the whiteness that surrounded her glared painfully.

"C'mon Jo, you've been asleep for ages. Wake your lazy ass up," it was Dean.

She opened them again, and this time she heard the mechanical whir of a ventilator next to her.

"Dean? Sammy?" she ventured, attempting to wet her lips.

"Yeah, its us," came Sam's gentle voice.

"Myra?"

"She got us outta there, she hasn't woken up yet…"

Jo attempted to stand but was forced back down by Dean.

"Whoa there sweetheart, you aint in any condition to be goin' anywhere. Just relax, you've lost a lot of blood," Dean said.

"What happened, anyway?" Jo asked with a yawn.

"You were pretty badly injured…it was touch and go for a while, you almost didn't make it." Sam replied.

"Oh," was all she could say, looking away sadly.

"I…we were scared," Dean whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too," Jo apologizing.

"We don't blame you Jo," Sam said, giving her shoulder a loving pat. "But the main thing, is that you're safe now…and its gonna stay that way,"

Jo gave them a tight smile. "Thank you…seriously, I mean it," she whispered.

At least she wasn't in pain. The morphine was doing a good job at that.

"I wanna see her," Jo said softly, tears in her eyes.

"I dunno if you can just yet. You're still a little worse for wear…we all were when we came in a week ago," Dean said.

"I've been out for a week?" she inquired.

Sam shook his head. "You woke up a few times, but you were incoherent. Part of the carbon monoxide poisoning. Some of the times, you started freaking out, like you did when you were havin' those dreams, but you're awake now…"

Jo nodded. "And what about my…our sister?" she asked, still feeling a little weird, even though she knew her and Dean weren't related in anyway.

"No…she's just been in a straight out coma. Hasn't woken up yet…we've seen her a few times. God if dad was still alive, I'd tear _him_ a new one," Dean said, making strangling motions with his hands.

Jo smirked. "Geez Winchester, you sure know how to calm a girl down,"

Dean winked. "Don't you know it sweetheart," he replied with a devilish grin.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You two…the minute she's awake, you're all over each other. Why don't you just date and get it over with so I don't have to see this," Sam said throwing his hands up in emphasis of his point.

Dean shrugged and turned to Jo. "Well, whaddya think sugar? Could you bear to call yourself Dean Winchester's girlfriend?" he inquired.

Jo looked at him for a moment before frowning in contemplation. Dean took it seriously.

"Oh c'mon sweetheart, what's there to worry about?"

Jo quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "Well, there's all those bar girls and hookers…"

"You're much prettier,"

"And the whole 'scared of my mother' deal,"

Dean thought for a second. "I can always get used to her, but it's not like you're on speaking terms with her at the moment,"

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah…I suppose. Ahhhh…what the hey, you are kinda cute _and _you have a nice ass…so yeah, I'll give it a try,"

Sam repeated the eye roll as Dean gently kissed her on the lips, to _seal the deal_, so to speak.

"Oh Lord above," Sam muttered to the heavens as he exited the room. "What the hell have I done? Those two together? What idiot suggested that?"

_It was you dipshit_. Came the logical voice inside his head.

"Shut up," he muttered.

* * *

Myra was awake, but…she wasn't right.

In the head.

The doctor said she never would be. _Ever._

And Jo _still_ wasn't allowed to leave.

"You have been through a lot Miss. Harvelle. I think it would be safer if you remained here,"

Dean and Sam visited often, but she was truly growing sick in tired of the view.

Presently, she sat at a chair by the window, the sunset turning the tears that were sliding down her face, a luminous orange.

"Jo, sweetheart, are you okay?" Dean asked gently, startling her.

"Oh, hi," she muttered.

Dean planted a kiss on the cheek. "How you holdin' up sweetheart?"

"Um…I…" she struggled with the words to tell him.

"What?"

"Myra…she's been…committed." Jo said finally.

"What do ya mean, _committed_?" Dean inquired incredulously.

"After psychiatric examination, the doctors decided that she wasn't mentally stable, so they committed her,"

"Jo…I'm sorry…" Dean murmured.

The blonde shook her head. "Nah…its alright…I—"

"Jo?"

Both Dean and Jo turned, startled by who they saw a the door.

"Baby, are you alright?" Ellen asked, sweeping her daughter into a hug, which wasn't returned.

"I'm fine mom," Jo said flatly.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked, pulling back with a frown.

Suddenly Jo was angry. "Why don't you ask your other daughter!" she cried. "She's down the hall tied to her fucking bed!"

Ellen took a step back, a look of shock fluttering across her features.

"Wh-what? How did you know?" she asked shakily.

"Because she told me! I was having nightmares that led us to Silent Hill. She was burnt at eight when she accidentally used her powers in public."

Ellen gasped.

Dean continued. "She saved our life, and if my dad was alive right now, I'd probably kill him!"

The older woman blushed, and looked away. "I'm s-sorry Dean…"

"I don't care! You slept with my father, and helped him _cheat_ on mom! I don't care anymore! I can never forgive you!" He ranted.

Jo's eyes flashed. "Leave mom. Just go. I don't wanna see you anymore," she said quietly.

"Jo, I—"

"No more excuses, just get out of my sight. Get in your car and drive away. I can't bear to look at you right now, knowing what you put our sister through. I want you outta my life,"

a tear rolled down Ellen's cheek, and she pursed her lips tightly.

"Okay Joanna, Dean. I'll go. If you need anything c—"

"We wont need anything. Not from you, anyway," Dean said coldly.

She just nodded, and exited the room.

Jo slumped back into her chair, tears coming down in full force.

"I just pushed my mother out of my life! Is that wrong?"

Dean stroked her hair. "Not after what she did babe. Don't cry," he cooed.

"I'm tired, Dean," she whispered.

"Okay, we'll get you to bed. The doctor said he can release you by the end of the week, but you still have to rest,"

Jo nodded with a tired smile as Dean practically carried her to the bed.

He tucked her in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as her eyes slid shut.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise,"

Jo drifted off, knowing that he'd keep his promise.

_I'll be here when you wake up…_

* * *

_**WARNING! Next chapter is the last in the first installment of The Warrior, The Seer and The Huntress trilogy. Rater R (lol) or XXX whatever. Just warning you that it contains, Dean's promise of some "Not so innocent fun" hope you've enjoyed the chapter!**_


	26. Not so innocent fun

**A/N:** _Ahhhh finished! ENJOY!_

**SUPERNATURAL**

**DARKNESS RISING.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX-**_Not so innocent fun:_

_Dean continued. "She saved our life, and if my dad was alive right now, I'd probably kill him!" _

_The older woman blushed, and looked away. "I'm s-sorry Dean…"_

"_I don't care! You slept with my father, and helped him cheat on mom! I don't care anymore! I can never forgive you!" He ranted. _

_Jo's eyes flashed. "Leave mom. Just go. I don't wanna see you anymore," she said quietly. _

"_Jo, I—"_

"_No more excuses, just get out of my sight. Get in your car and drive away. I can't bear to look at you right now, knowing what you put our sister through. I want you outta my life," _

_a tear rolled down Ellen's cheek, and she pursed her lips tightly. _

"_Okay Joanna, Dean. I'll go. If you need anything c—"_

"_We wont need anything. Not from you, anyway," Dean said coldly. _

_She just nodded, and exited the room. _

_Jo slumped back into her chair, tears coming down in full force. _

"_I just pushed my mother out of my life! Is that wrong?"_

_Dean stroked her hair. "Not after what she did babe. Don't cry," he cooed. _

"_I'm tired, Dean," she whispered. _

"_Okay, we'll get you to bed. The doctor said he can release you by the end of the week, but you still have to rest," _

_Jo nodded with a tired smile as Dean practically carried her to the bed. _

_He tucked her in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as her eyes slid shut. _

"_Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise,"_

_Jo drifted off, knowing that he'd keep his promise._

_I'll be here when you wake up…_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Raleigh-North Carolina-6:53pm, EaZ Z's motel:**

"Sammy, haven't you got somewhere important to be?" Dean hissed to his brother, throwing a nervous glance in the direction of the bathroom.

Sam smiled secretly. "Nah, not really," he said with a shrug.

"_Sam,"_Dean said in a warning tone.

The youngest chuckled. "There's a good movie playing in the theatre in town, maybe I should go check it out," Sam said caving.

Dean sighed in relief. "Catch two Sammy boy," he said with a cocky smile.

"Dude, maybe I should just get another frickin' room," Sam mumbled, swiping the keys.

"Hey, what if I wanna steam up my windows?" Dean asked.

"Not happening, not when I'm in there the majority of the time,"

Dean huffed, but smiled as the door shut behind his lanky brother.

Experimentally, he sniffed himself, and shrugged.

_Nothin' a bit of cologne can't fix…_

He slipped out of his shirt and reclined on the bed in naught but his jeans.

The shower stopped and seconds later, Jo appeared, damp hair and towel wrapped snugly around her body.

"I heard Sam leave," she said casually, wringing her hair out.

Dean tried to keep his face casual. "Yeah, thought he'd catch a movie,"

Jo grinned impishly and approached the bed.

"Good," she said jumping next to him and crawling up to him. "Cause there's a promise you made me, if I was a good girl. And I was good."

She bit his neck and ran her hands over his naked torso.

"You sure were," he whispered, clutching at the edge of the towel, trying to yank it away.

Jo cupped his face and kissed his lips gently.

"But I'm not any more, right?"

He didn't answer. He just smiled as Jo straddled his hips.

"You need to get rid of that," he said, waving at the towel with a grin.

She cocked an eyebrow, but let it slip none the less.

"Oh…God," Dean moaned, reaching up to cup her firm breasts.

She bit her lip and threw her head back as his rough thumbs brushed her nipples.

"Dean…I want you…" she said, moving her eager hands down to his fly.

"Likewise," he said as she unbuttoned him slowly.

With deliberate movements, she discarded his jeans, and rocked back and forth on his hardness, between the thin fabric of his boxers.

"Ohhhh, Jo…" he moaned huskily, the roughness of his voice sending shivers down her spine.

Suddenly, he hooked his legs behind her knees and using his expert hunter skills flipped her so that he was on top.

He gripped her waist and kissed her neck hard, as her hands traveled to his boxer's.

She gripped the edges and dragged them down, his hardness springing free.

Dean wiggled the rest of the way out of his boxers and kicked them aside, before easing himself slowly into her.

She arched with pleasure as he filled her, before pulling back out, and sliding back in.

He was teasing, and it was getting on her nerves.

"Dean…please…"she implored pushing herself onto him.

He chuckled. "Take it easy baby, there's no rush," he whispered, speeding up anyway.

"I'm just…I've…"

"You haven't been laid in a while…I know, you told me," he replied, sliding his hands against her curves.

"Ohhhh Dean, you feel so good…" she moaned, gripping his back as he pumped into her, harder and faster.

He kissed her lips as he thrust into her time and time again, his hips moving rhythmically, as if engaged in a passionate dance.

Jo tilted her head back and let a small cry escape her lips as she wrapped her legs around the small of his back to push him deeper.

"Oh, yes…more Dean…harder," she moaned, holding his firm, muscular butt in her hands.

He squeezed his eyes shut, as he obliged, the pleasure building.

She too, could feel the pleasant tingling, swooping from her stomach as he brushed the spot over and over.

"Mmmmmmmmm," Dean moaned as he clenched at her hips harder, ready to release.

Jo cried out as the sweet orgasms washed over her, like waves on a beach, and he too let out a grunt as he came inside her, before collapsing on top of her.

She kissed his cheek, but he moved and caught her lips as he pulled out.

Jo smiled. "That was awesome," she whispered with a grin. "Totally worth the wait,"

Dean winked. "There's more where that came from baby, if you keep being a good girl," he said, sliding under the blankets, allowing her to do the same.

"Yeah, and it's a good thing you've got a change of boxers, too." She chuckled and switched the light off, before snuggling into his warmth.

"Goodnight babe," Jo said, planting a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"G'night sweetheart, see you in the mornin'."

THE END

(for now)

* * *

_**How do u like that? Hope you enjoyed it! tune in soon for number two in the warrior, the seer and the huntress trilogy, "The Spear of Destiny," for now, catch ya later! CHEERZ!**_


End file.
